My Eyes Can't Lie
by Ruri-sugar
Summary: Chapter 22 Sorry it took so long! I finally rewrote it all! Something happens to Yuffie after the Sephiroth thing and AVALANCHE decides to help her when they all meet up coincidentally in Costa del Sol. Yuffentine & Cloti I don't own anything.
1. Costa del Sol

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

"G*dd*mmit shera! Can't you do anything right? Get the f*ck outta my way!" Cid yelled at Shera. In one hand, he held a pan with burned stuff in it. It was too black and crispy to know what it was.

"I-I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean it!" Shera stammered. She was slightly shaking out of nervousness. What would happen? Would Cid kick her out?

"THIS IS THE 3rd TIME THIS WEEK! IF YOU AREN'T GONNA COOK ANYTHING RIGHT, THEN ORDER SOME WUTAINESE FOOD OR SOMETHING, BUT DON'T WASTE MONEY BUY BURNING EVERYTHING WE BUY! I WORK FOR THAT MONEY YOU KNOW! DAMN WOMAN!"

"I'll...I'll go clean the living room..."

"ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN HANDLE THAT? YOU WON'T BREAK ANYTHING?"

"I...*sob*...OH, I GIVE UP!" Shera ran outside.

"..." Cid stood there mouth open with guilt, but then looked angry again. She deserved it. And I can't believe she left me here to clean the mess! DAMMIT! THE PAN IS MELTED TOO! AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yuffie? You will be a great ruler for Wutai. Don't listen to what anyone says. Just believe in yourself. I'm sorry, for everything. *cough* I...I just want you to know *cough* before I go, that I...that I...love y............." Godo was silenced as illness and disease took over his body. Yuffie listened for his voice to continue.

"Hey! You old fart, continue what you were gonna say! I wanna know! Please! Don't leave me alone! I'm blind without you there to guide me! Dad!" Yuffie said softly hoping her father was only teasing, but to no avail. Chekhov came and led her to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Tifa. Gimme a double."

"Alright Cloud, but I'm not giving you as much as last time. You passed out!" Tifa said smiling.

"It was a party; I could never resist. And you don't take a sip and leave a party! You drink till you almost die, and go crazy while you drink! That is what alcohol is for. For men to drown in, and to drive women crazy."

"Whatever. Here." Tifa slid him his drink, and Cloud finished it off.

"Hey, Cloud. Now that we've seen home and all, do you think we can take a vacation?"

"You just opened the bar though! Who here in Nibelheim is gonna watch it and keep it running while we are gone?"

"I'll hire someone! Please Cloud! For me?" Tifa batted her eyes and tilted her head to one side slightly. Her hands folded like an angel, as she walked to Cloud with the smile he couldn't resist.

"No. No. No. N-...fine. You can have your stupid vacation."

"YAY! We're gonna have so much f..."

"_We_? I said "_YOU_" could go. Not we. _I_ don't wanna go."

"But Cloud! I thought..."

"Relax! I'm just joking!"

"So, what about me? Or are you just going to leave me here?"

"Oh, Vincent! Hehehe! Sorry! You can come too!"

"Where?"

"Hmmmm...I think I wanna go to Costa del Sol!"

"But...the sun..."

"Don't worry! There are places indoors!"

"Well, I guess I could go."

"Double YAY! I'm gonna pack!" Tifa ran out of the bar, and into her and Cloud's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Daddy? I miss everyone. Don't you?" Marlene asked her dad with big childish eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm not lonely, because I have you and Auntie Elmyra to talk to."

"Well, yeah, but I mean, don't you miss talking to them, seeing them, and stuff like that? Doing stuff with them."

"A little. Why?"

"Because I want to see them again!"

"Well, maybe someday, but right now, it is time for you to go to bed!"

"Awwwww! Can I stay up for one more minute? Please?"

"One minute! That's it!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Nanaki, child, what are you doing?"  
Grandfather! I'm sorry. I am just so lonely. I'm happy to see you again, but..."

"Ah, you miss your friends. Why don't you ask the sacred fire where they are, and go to them?"

"But what about..."

"Do not worry about me! I have the village, and my laboratory. I will be fine."

"Thank you, Grandfather!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"NO! I can't believe I lost again! Stupid machine. I'll win this time! I'm sure...NO! I'M OUT OF GP! I know! I'll give fortunes! That will get me some quick money!"

"Hey, you! Are you Cait Sith?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I am Torrence, and I have noticed that you have cheated people with fake fortunes! That is illegal! You need a signed license from Dio saying to can do that, and I am positive you have no such thing! I will place you under arrest if you do not leave the Gold Saucer immediately!"

"*sigh* Fine. But where to go?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Shera! There you are. Listen. I am going on a vacation in Costa del Sol. I'm taking the Highwind. Don't burn the house down. I'll be back...I don't know when. But, my house better still be standing when I come back!" Cid informed Shera as he walked to the Highwind with a big bag in his hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miss Yuffie? How about a vacation? I'm sure it will make you happier. You look like you haven't slept or eaten in months. Please! Your father would have wanted that." Chekhov said while Yuffie lay facing the window on her bed.

"You know what I really want? I want to see Cloud. And Tifa. And Vinnie. And even Cid. Even though he does have that stupid Highwind..." Yuffie said half joking and half serious.

"Why don't you PHS them? Have them come here?"

"Because I don't want them to see me like this. I want to see a doctor first. Did you call him?"

"Yes, but he is on vacation in Costa del Sol."

"Well, he is going to have a patient during his vacation, because I am going to see him, and he is going to help me!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, I told you planes were expensive." Cloud said his hands folded as he stared out the window.

"Shut up, Cloud. How else were we gonna get there?"

"I tried to tell you to call Cid and fly his Highwind over here, but noooooooo. You just had to have your way as always."

"Why would he want to fly us to Costa del Sol and back home? It is stupid!"

"He might have stayed."

"Whatever. Just shut up." Tifa pouted and looked out another window.

"..."Vincent said nothing as he sat in the back taking a nap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Marlene? Daddy is going to take a short vacation, honey, so you are gonna stay with Miss Elmyra so you can go do your schoolin' and get smart. Kids like you need their edjumication." Barrett told his daughter as he held his suitcase. 

"Well, OK, daddy. I'll miss you! You better get me a souvenir!"

"OK, darlin'." Barrett then hugged his daughter and left for Costa del Sol.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I should be there by now...yes. Here I am. Costa del Sol. There are those kids I played with a long time ago! I wonder if they feel up to a game..." Nanaki said as he ran to them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean there aren't any slot machines here? What is any town without a casino?!" Cait Sith said shocked.

"This is a vacation spot for tanning and surfing, not gambling! That is what the Gold Saucer is for!" The off duty tour guide said.

"Yeah well, I was kind of kicked out of the Gold Saucer." He whispered to himself.

"Hmmm? What was that?"

"Nothing" He replied with a sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WheresthebarwherestehbarwheresthebarwheresthwbarWHERESTHEG*DD*MNBAR?" Cid said as he looked frantically for a place to drink.

"Ummm...sir? Ze bar iz over zere." A local resident said to the already insane Cid.

"......oh......"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yay! We're here! I am going for a tan. What about you two?" Tifa said.

"I'm gonna grab a drink at the bar. I'll meet you at the beach when I'm done." Cloud replied.

"I hate the sun. I am going to the hotel to sleep. When the sun starts to set, I'll come back out." Vincent said as he walked to the hotel.

"Alrightie! Then, until later!" Tifa ran to the beach already dressed in her red bikini.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"D*MN, MAN! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD TAKE THAT LONG TO GET HERE! I REALLY HAVE TO PISS!" Barrett said as he ran to the nearest bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OK, Miss Yuffie. Here we are."

"Wow! It's so hot!"

"Well, yeah." Chekhov said.

"Well, let's find the doctor."

"I'll do that. You need to go rest. That flight made you sicker than I have ever seen you."

"Then you've never seen me on the Highwind." Yuffie said to herself.

"What Miss Yuffie?"

"Huh? I didn't say nuttin'!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Nice and warm! You don't get too much of this in Nibelheim!" Tifa said as she put suntan lotion on.

"Doctor? Is that you?"

"Huh? I know I've heard that voice before." Tifa said.

"Why, yes, but I am on vacation."

"I've heard that voice too..." Tifa started looking around for anyone who looked familiar.

"But I really need you to see someone. Please!"

"I know who it is!" Tifa said suddenly.

"Alright. Fine. But I'm charging double!"

"Hello Chekhov and Cloud's doctor...huh? Where...did they...go?" Tifa started to look frantically feeling stupid that she was talking to no one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"YOU &^#@)!&%$~`* CALL THIS A DRINK? IT TASTES LIKE DOG SH*T!" Cid yelled at the bartender.

"Cid?" Cloud said as he walked through the door.

"Cloud? Hey! I know your spiky ass head from anywhere!" Cid said.

"I could hear you yelling from a mile away!" Cloud said.

"Yeah, right. Whatcha doin' here?"

"Tifa dragged me and Vincent here. She wanted to have a vacation."

"She ain't the only one.

"Barrett!?!" Cid and Cloud said together.

"What?"

"You're here!" Cloud said.

"Well, if you see me, then evidently I am, huh?"

"How 'bout a drink? I'll buy. I'm telling you though. It is one nasty tasting (@^$(~*&^!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I am going to see if I can get a room at the hotel. If they don't let me have a room, I am going to go crazy." Nanaki said as he walked to the hotel.

"Hello, sir. May I get a room?" Nanaki said as politely as he could.

"Sorry, we don't give rooms to pets." The person at the counter said.

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M RED, ISN'T IT! YOU WON'T GIVE ME A ROOM JUST BECAUSE I AM RED! YOU RACIST!"

(A/N: I don't mean that to be offensive in any way.)

"Nanaki?" Vincent said from the darkest part of the lobby.

"Vincent?"

"Is this animal with you sir?" The counter person asked.

"_ANIMAL_?!?!?! You take that back you &@($&* ..." Vincent was not holding Nanaki by the tail so he wouldn't kill the counter person.

"Yeah. He'll be in the same room as me."

"Alright." The counter person quickly ran out of there and into where all counter persons go for their break.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well? How was it? Yeah, well, just review and tell me what was good, bad, what needs to be changed, and so on. ^^ Thankies!

Ruri-sugar


	2. The Operation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

"Yes, I see." The doctor said again.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYIN' THAT!? GAWD! YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO UNCOMFORTABLE!" Yuffie yelled.

"Well, I can fix you up. I will need to operate though, and you'll need help for at about three months; two at the most if I give you the new medication that heals you quicker. Then we remove the bandages. It should be successful, but if the operation does fail, then you will need to see a better doctor."

"Fine. When can I have the operation?"

"Now, if you want it badly enough. I know the owner of this hotel and I will get a room specialized. I have extra surgical utensils here, for emergencies. All sterilized and ready. Of course, you will need to take some sedatives. It will take about an hour for it to fully work. So, until then, you can feel the warmth of the Costa del Solian air." He said.

"OK." Yuffie said, now a little nervous.

"OK. Stay still. Here is the sedative." He held out a needle with clear liquid in it.

"It isn't a needle is it?" Yuffie said uneasily.

"Ummm...actually..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE NEEDLES! NO! I DON'T WANNA SHOT! NOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuffie screamed, but stopped when Chekhov held her down.

"Hurry up!" She said.

"Alright. Done."

"Let's go Miss Yuffie."

"...sure..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And then Grandfather said...What was that?!" Nanaki said as he heard a scream.

"I'd say that was the scream of a Yuffie Kisaragi." Vincent said. "She probably failed to steal materia from someone."

"I don't think so. Let's go." They both ran out to look for Yuffie, but gave up when they couldn't find her.

"Oh, well. The sun seems low enough. Let's go outside and find the others." Vincent said.

"Alright."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How does the sun feel, Miss Yuffie?" Chekhov asked.

"It's OK. I just wish I could see it."

"You will, don't worry."

*oh-so-familiar-battle-music-comes-on*

"Miss Yuffie! It's a turtle monster!"

"What!? Can you kill it?"

"I don't know! I'll try!'

"You better! I can't kill it! I have my Shuriken, but it is kinda useless if I can't see the enemy! Chekhov? You still there?"

"..." Chekhov was already down.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  HHHHEEEEELLLLLPPP!" Yuffie screamed as she slowly lifted up her shuriken, listening for where the turtle monster would be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I just can't believe that we are all here!" Tifa said happily.

"Well, almost all here. Yuffie isn't. Godo probably kept her in Wutai." Cloud said.

"Well, actually, I thought I heard Chekhov talking to the doctor who helped you in Mideel, Cloud. But I didn't see them." Tifa said confused.

"Me and Vincent heard someone scream and it sounded like Yuffie." Nanaki said.

"Well, maybe she is here. We just need to know where *#^%*@ she is..." Cid said just as they heard a scream come from the beach.

"Yuffie!" They all said in unison.

They all ran to the beach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright. That's it! I have to try to hit it! If I don't even try, I'll..." Yuffie then threw her shuriken. Unfortunately, she threw it the opposite way of the monster.

"Roar." Said the monster.

"OK...for some weird reason, I think I missed..."

"There she is!" Barrett said.

"And here comes her shuriken! DUCK!" Cid yelled. "%^#@%&(^$" Cid mumbled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! I'M GONNA DIE!" Yuffie screamed.

"Yuffie! WHAT'S YOUR *^$#%&$# PROBLEM?!" Tifa shrieked.

"I'll tell you later, but for now, kill the turtle thing! Please!"

~After Cloud kills the turtle~

"Why couldn't you do it? It wasn't that difficult." Cloud asked. They were all in the lobby now. Chekhov was healed, and sat next to Yuffie. Yuffie had dark sunglasses on.

"Yuffie? We're talking to you. Why don't you take your sunglasses off? We're inside." Cid said.

"Well, I...*sigh* First, I couldn't defeat the monster because I couldn't see it. Second, I won't talk off my sunglasses because I am...I'm..."

"Because Miss Yuffie is blind." Chekhov finished.

"What!?" All except Yuffie and Chekhov said.

"How?" Nanaki asked.

"Well, when you dropped me of near Wutai when everyone was going home, I met up with some idiot who wanted to steal my materia. I wouldn't let that happened. So, we fought. I won, but he threw something at me that stung my eyes and caused me to loose my sight. I barely made it home. But I did get to keep my materia."

"..."

"But, enough with that. Thanks helping me back there. I have to go in about 15 minutes, so, how are you all?

"Fine! I opened up a bar, and I called "Tifa's 7th heaven." Since the one in Midgar is no longer being used, I just named my new bar the same." Tifa said.

"I'm fine, I guess. But nothing happens in Nibelheim. I don't know what to do anymore. And me and Tifa were thinking about moving to Kalm, but we couldn't leave Nibelheim again." Cloud said.

"I'm working on Highwind, making it ride smoother, so if I ever have passengers who are a little weak in the stomach, it won't be so bad." Cid said.

"I am helping the villagers with everything. Other than that, I am just fine, as is Grandfather." Nanaki said.

"I am spending more money then earning now that I was kicked out of Gold Saucer. But that's OK." Cait Sith said.

"I am stayin' at Elmyra's house with Marlene. She says hi by the way." Barrett said.

"I do what I always do. Sleep. I didn't bring my coffin though, so I may not have as many nightmares as before." Vincent said.

"Wow! So, does everyone look the same?" Yuffie asked.

"Pretty much. Except for Barrett who died his hair pink. The fruit." Cid said with a snicker.

"WHA'??? You wanna start something, you little toothpick blondie?" Barrett said as he lifted up his arm/gun.

"Hey! If...you wanna...fight, then...at least...wait till I...I can see...so I can...laugh at the...person who...gets his...@$$ kicked..." Yuffie said a little slurry.

"Yuffie? What's wrong?" Nanaki asked, worried. By now, the sedative knocked Yuffie out.

"It is the sedative. The doctor should be here to take her to the room where he will try to fix her eyes." Chekhov explained.

"Oh."

"Yuffie? The room is ready." The doctor said.

"Oh, hello Cloud! Tifa! Everyone! I'll have to talk to you later, but the more time I waste, the less time I have to operate. Would one of you please carry Yuffie to the room?"

"I can't, my arms are oily from the lotion I rubbed on Tifa's back. I'd drop her." Cloud said.

"I have a loaded gun for a hand. I don't think you'd want me to do it." Barrett said.

"I'd pass out if I saw all the needles and stuff in the room." Cid said.

"*holds up megaphone* I could never part with it!" Cait Sith said.

"If you don't wanna do it, then just say so! Don't make any excuses! Men!" Tifa said angrily. "Just remember this is for Yuffie. Vincent, will you do it?"

"Sure." Vincent walked over to Yuffie and carefully picked her up. Then, he followed the doctor to the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, how was the operation?" Cloud asked the doctor.

"It was fine. She is recovering, so no visitors until tomorrow."

"Everyone is already in bed, *yawn* I should be too. Goodnight doc!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuffie lay in her bed with a needle in her arm. Bandages covered her eyes and the heart monitor *beeped* a slow rhythm. Then the window across the room slowly opened. A dark figure with a long cape came through it. The shadowy person crept towards Yuffie, and took out a pair of scissors. He cut the tube that served as passageway from the oxygen tank to the mask covering her mouth and nose.

"If you can't breathe, you can't live. If you die, Cloud and the others will be too depressed to stop me! Especially since you will be the 2nd person they knew and loved to die." The thing rasped quietly.

Yuffie was slowly coming out of unconsciousness, but still wasn't able to breathe on her own. What would happen to her? She couldn't breathe. She tried to lift up her arm to push over a glass vase on the table beside her (she knew it was there because everyone gave her flowers for a get well present before she went into surgery and they told her where it was so she could feel it whenever she was sad), which would wake up Vincent, since he had the room next to her, but was struggling. Just as she faded into unconsciousness again, her hand pushed the vase off the side table and woke up Vincent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Wow. I wish I could write as much as a lot of other people. My chapters are so short compared to them! Please review!

Ruri-sugar


	3. Calming the Ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

"Did you hear that? I think it came from Yuffie's room!" Vincent said as he quickly got out of bed and ran out into the hall.

"You go ahead. I'll get Cloud and the others." Nanaki said as he went the opposite way of Vincent.

Vincent opened the door quietly but quickly, as he looked around for what made the noise. His eyes fell on the broken pieces of the vase.

"Yuffie? Are you OK? Vincent asked. When he heard nothing, he panicked. He ran to her to make sure everything was OK. When he saw the broken oxygen tube, he took it and attached it to the mask, and taped it together. Yuffie wasn't breathing. Then, he thought of CPR.

_I have no choice. If it is to save Yuffie..._Vincent thought. He moved his hair from his face and removed the mask from hers. Then he bent down to start the process.

_Breathe out, then one, two, three, four...Breathe out, then one, two, three, four. _Vincent thought as he did the actions.

"Come on, Yuffie! Breathe! Please! For me!" Vincent whispered quietly. His blood-red eyes started to form tears that fell softly down his cool cheeks.

"Yuffie, please! Don't leave me before I get the chance to tell you what I want to say!" Vincent said a little louder. Cloud then ran into the room where Vincent was attempting to make Yuffie breathe. He was failing.

"I won't have you die! Not when I could have prevented it! You are not going to be in my big book of sins! Yuffie! Please!" His tears were now falling freely. Everyone was now in the room. They just stared shocked at Vincent's sudden change of emotion.

"Yuffie! Just breathe slowly! You're OK now." Vincent said quickly drying his eyes so she wouldn't see his tears.

"V-Vinnie? Vinnie!" Yuffie cried as she held her arms up trying to find him. He at first didn't know how to react. What if he touched her with his claw? Would she scream in fear as everyone did? Or would she be violent for having this cursed deformity? He didn't care. The little moment would be worth it. He slowly put his arms around her shoulders and rubbers her back. He put his head in her hair, which smelled of strawberries and sweat put together.

"I was...so scared...*sob*...I didn't know who or what it was, but I...I thought...he would kill me and...I didn't know what to do!" Yuffie started sobbing uncontrollably.

"What is all this noise?" The doctor came in looking very sleepy. "Yuffie! What has happened? Why is she awake?"

"It *sob was a *sob* person *sob* *sob* trying to *sob* kill me! I *sob* couldn't..." Se tried to explain but her sobs prevented her from doing so, so Vincent finished it for her.

"Someone came in here and cute the oxygen tube. She knocked over the vase and woke me up. I did CPR to get her breathing again." Vincent explained lifting his head from her hair, his grip on Yuffie a little tighter.

"Are you OK, Yuffie?" The doctor asked with concern.

"*sob* I don't *sob* know! *sob* I can't *sob* stop $#*)&~^ *sob* crying!" Yuffie said now getting hysterical.

"You, marshmallow man with the cat on your head, get me that tranquilizer on the shelf! Before she starts going insane!"

"Here." Cait Sith handed the sedative to the doctor. "But if you call me a marshmallow ever again, I am going to kill you with my megaphone, and that is a horrible way to die!"

"NO! I *sob* don't want *sob* another needle *sob* poked into *sob* me! NO!" Yuffie started moving away from Vincent, trying to get away, but he held her tighter. Then, she bit him, but his grip stayed.

"Let *sob* me go, *sob* Vinnie! *sob* Please! Don't *sob* make me *sob* suffer!" Yuffie cried even harder. Vincent then picked her up and held her down on the bed she was sitting on.

"That's right. Just hold her down." The doctor said approaching her.

"NO! *sob* STOP IT! *sob*" Yuffie was now moving more violently, and Vincent, as strong as he was, was starting to loose his grip.

"Cloud! Get over here and help hold her down!" Vincent yelled to him. Cloud ran over and held her other arm and Barrett and Cid held her legs. Tifa held her head and wiped the sweat off her forehead as the doctor injected the sedative. Twice as much as the usual dosage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP! *sob* WHY WON'T *sob* you just...*sob*...listen to my..." Yuffie was asleep in a matter of seconds. Everyone holding her down let go and sighed.

"It took five *^$# people to hold her down! Remind me to never go in her (*^$#&^@$! way when she is hysterical and mad. I should probably stop calling her a brat...naaahh." Cid said wiping sweat from his face.

"Actually, it was only four. I just tried to calm her down and cool her off." Tifa said still wiping Yuffie's forehead with a damp cloth.

"Alright. Now, it is time for bed. Who will be the bodyguard?" The doctor asked.

"Bodyguard?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Yes. What if this happens again?"

"Well, I can't. I am just too d*mn sleepy to watch someone sleep!" Cid said.

"I think Vincent should. He slept for thirty years in tat coffin of his! He has had the most sleep!" Cloud said yawning.

"Well, I didn't really sleep all that time, but I guess I will keep watch over Yuffie." Vincent said.

"Great. Now, everyone else, get outta here and get to bed! You are going to help Yuffie get used to not seeing tomorrow. She will need therapy on how to do things herself without even seeing things. Like eating, and dressing, and taking a shower." The doctor said.

"Goodnight." Everyone said to everyone else, except for Vincent. He was staring at the peacefully sleeping Yuffie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~The Next Morning~

Yuffie was slowly waking up from the sleep of the sedative. She turned over, but fell off the bed.

"Eeeeeeekkkk!" She shrieked just as Vincent dove and she landed on top of him.

"You OK, Yuffie?" He asked.

"I guess. They should put a bar or something there so I don't fall off. Geez."

"It isn't needed. I'll always be here to catch you." Yuffie blushed at this.

"Vinnie, I..."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. Never mind. It was stupid."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ahem...I hope I am not interrupting anything!" Cid said. "Yuffie, your therapy is about to begin. You should hurry up and eat. I warn ya though, that sh*t is nasty. I think my stomach melted and fused with my @$$! I don't know what it is with all this nasty Costa del Solian food. First the beer, now breakfast!"

Yuffie couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I'll be there in a minute." Yuffie said as Cid left.

"Yuffie, last night, when you weren't breathing, I was so scared. I haven't felt anything like this for years. And somehow, you were able to make me feel again. I promised myself I would tell you how I felt about you before anything else happened to you. But, it is so hard, because I am afraid of rejection. But, I...Yuffie, I love you. But this isn't just I love you, this is, I love you so much I would die without you. Last night, I felt like I died a thousand deaths."

"..."

"I don't know if you feel the same or not, but I just want you to know, that I will always be there to catch you if you fall, to lead you when you're lost, and to be your eyes when you can't see. I don't know if you could ever love me, for I am "cold and a vampire", but if you ever see past that, I hope you can love me too." Vincent sat on the bed next to her.

"...Vinnie...I don't know what to say...but I don't care what anyone says! I love you too!" Yuffie smiled and held him tight. Vincent took his real hand and held up her chin, and brought her lips to his. His lips brushed against hers softly, and his cheeks flushed pink, as did Yuffie's.

"We'll save the best kisses for tonight." Vincent whispered into her ear. His warm breath sent chills up her spine.

"Oooohhh! I can't wait, Vinnie-poo!"

".......................Vinnie-poo?"

"*smile* yup! I just wanted to see what it sounded like, but that just isn't you, so I think I'll just stick to Vinnie." Yuffie said as she was lifted up by Vincent.

"Well, whatever you call me, we are late for your therapy, and I don't want rumors to fly around about us just because we are 15 minutes late."

"Hehehe!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"If you feel all the food and put it all in certain places around you, you will get more accustomed to them and know where they are, and you won't need to see them. When eating, put your head lower to the plate or bowl so you don't spill as much. It would be a pain if you were to spill hot soup all over your lap, now wouldn't it?" Cloud explained. It was surprising how he knew all about teaching blind people how to eat.

"Ummm...did you teach blind people how to live before, Cloud? Because you know so much..." Yuffie asked.

"No, there was this blind man in SOLDIER and he would talk to me sometimes, and I would ask him if it was hard to do daily functions blind, and he just taught me how to eat, walk, and use your other senses. He was so good with his hearing and was even able to sense where someone was standing or where a gun was being pointed at. That was how he was able to join SOLDIER. He was even better than me." Cloud explained with the faraway gaze in his eyes, telling you that he was remembering a certain day when he talked to his friend.

"Oh. Well, how do I know if the food is spicy or if I am allergic to it?"

"You don't, you have to ask. Don't be afraid to ask for help. We will be happy to...that is if you don't take advantage of it and treat everyone like slaves."

"I won't have to ask about allergic stuff. I ain't allergic to anything...that I know of anyways. Asking for help makes me feel helpless and stupid, though. I will do everything I can, if I can. I am stubborn, you know. We Kisaragi's are very stubborn. I am one of the most stubborn of them all."

"One of the most talkative, too." Cloud joked.

"Shut up! You know I hate you!"

"You can't hate me. How would you learn to eat?"

"..."

"I thought so."

"I said shut up! Spiky haired jerk."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"When you walk or do anything, you have to be aware of your surroundings. Use your senses, and clear your mind. If you focus too much on what you might run into, you won't be too accurate. Having a clear mind sharpens your senses more." Vincent said.

"OK, do I get one of those sticks?" Yuffie asked.

"No. Because you are going to fight blind too. Not if you don't have to, that is, but in emergencies. If you are focused enough and your senses become sharper, you won't need a stick. It will be like you are not really blind. And plus. Do you think that the enemy is going to take it easy on you just because you are blind?"

"Oh, I see. But how long until my senses become really sharp?"

"I don't know. It varies per person. We will start with an exercise. I am going to stand in one part of the room, and I won't move. You will have to find me."

"OK, but that will take forever!"  
"You don't go to your next lesson thing until you find me."

"*sigh* Fine. I'm warning you though."

"Just clear your mind and listen, smell, and feel. Count to ten then come and find me. And watch out for the furniture."

"OK. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. I'm going to find you now." Yuffie put her arms up and swung them around to see if he was next to her. Then she took a little step ahead of her. Nothing. Then another, and another. Then she started taking big steps. She tripped over the little table.

"EEEEEKKKKKK! *sniff* Ow. That hurt." Vincent walked up to Yuffie.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, but...I hate being blind! I hate it! Vinnie, what if I never see? What if I am blind forever? I don't want to be blind forever! I want to be able to see, and do things! I don't want to *sob* miss out on *sob* what everyone gets to *sob* do!" Yuffie cried.

"You will see! In three months, you will have your bandages off, and you will see everything."

"But it might not work! It might be a complete failure!"

"I won't let you be blind. I told you before. I will always be there to catch you if you fall, to lead you when you're lost, and to be your eyes when you can't see. I promise. I never break a promise. I love you, Yuffie!" Vincent said as he held Yuffie close to him.

"Your heart, Vinnie. Why is it beating so slow?"  
"It isn't a genuine heart."

"Oh. OK. You know, you are very warm. I don't want you to ever leave me, OK? I don't want you to hurt me. I've been hurt enough in my life."

"Alright. Just as long as you don't leave me for some guy with gil and materia."

"Don't worry! I won't! You are better than any gil and materia!" They just held each other in silence. Such sweet silence. Vincent then kissed her softly with passion. She couldn't help but kiss him back a little harder. Soon, they were kissing wildly. But, Yuffie stopped him after about a minute.

"What is it? Am I not doing something right?"

"No, but...I just don't know how you could love some who can't see..."

"How could you love someone who has a claw for one hand, can turn into a beast, and locked himself in a coffin for 30 years in guilt?"

"Because, you are my everything, and when I feel your sadness, I can't help but try to make you happy. When you are happy, I can't help but want to share it with you. I have seen...sorta...what you are like inside, and the outside is hardly important. Though, you are very cute." At this Vincent blushed.

"I've seen your inside as well, and nothing can make me happier than to be with you always. You're appearance or disabilities aren't going to change you. You are the one and only beautiful Yuffie Kisaragi. The one I love. And I will do anything to protect you, and to keep you happy."

Yuffie smiled and put her cheek against his.

"Why, Vinnie. I think you are blushing! Or you have a fever."

"How would you know?"

"Your face feels hot!"

"Well, I don't think I am sick, but I am sure I am not blushing either."

"Yeah, OK, Vinnie. I guess you are just immune to blushing, huh?" Yuffie said with a smile as she positioned herself on Vincent like a baby, so he could carry her to her room.

"Do you want me to carry you, or do you want to try to walk?"

"I'll walk, if you want me to. I guess I do have to learn, but I want you to carry me every other time!"

"OK. Let's put your shoes on."

"OK, but be careful. They are hard to put on. And sometimes they hurt my foot." Just as Vincent was putting on her shoe, Tifa and Cloud went to the door to see if they were done. But when they heard them talking, they couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Put it in slowly, Vinnie!"

"OK, I will!"

"OOOOOOWWWW! That hurt! I said slowly!"

"We will be done faster if we just put it in fast!"

"But it HURTS!"

Cloud and Tifa were blushing now, bad thoughts running through their mind.

"Fine! Why don't you do it?"

"Because I can't see! I won't know where to put it!"

"You just put it in the hole!"

_What are they doing in there??? _Tifa thought.

"What if I put it in the wrong one?"

"Then take it out and put it in the other one!"

"Well, you being the guy, I think you should do it. SLOWLY!"

_Well, she should at least be nicer about the whole situation! The guy is trying!_ Cloud said to himself.

"Is that good?"

"Yeah. Now we have to do it again. Be a little gentler this time."

_I don't think I can take this! I am going in!_ Tifa thought to herself uncomfortably. She motioned

Cloud to do the same. He nodded.

"OK. On three!" Tifa whispered. She held up one finger, then two, then when the third finger when the third finger went up, they ran into the door knocking it down.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yuffie screamed startled.

"We know what you are doing! You could at least wait until you are married!" Cloud said with his Buster sword out ready to slice Vincent into shreds.

"Yeah! That was just sick!" Tifa said still blushing.

"What are you talking about?" Yuffie said facing the wall thinking that was where Tifa and Cloud were.

"I was putting on her shoe! Why were you eavesdropping anyway, you snoops!" Vincent said also blushing, while holding a panting Yuffie.

"You mean you were just...hehehe...putting on her shoe...hehehe...well, ummm...you can continue then. Sorry for disturbing you! Hey, wait. Did you just...Vincent just...hehehehehehe! Vincent just used a weird word! He called us snoops, Cloud!" Tifa said laughing.

"You thought Vinnie and I were...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW! I'm only 17! Do you think I am stupid?" Yuffie said.

"Your 17? I thought you were 16..."

"I was, but you all forgot it was my birthday TEN MONTHS AGO!"

"Really? Oooops!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, here it is. What about this chapter? I thought the same thing! ^^

                                                Ruri-sugar


	4. Sephiroth and floats?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

"Today was so tiring. I am going to sleep like a rock tonight." Yuffie said to herself sitting on the ledge of a balcony. There was a 2 day long festival in Costa del Sol and it all started at night with a ball. Everyone who went had to be dressed in formal attire. Yuffie wore a long silver spaghetti strap dress with silver shoes. Tifa picked it out for her, saying she knew what she was doing and would embarrass Yuffie. Everyone was in the ballroom dancing, and Vincent was being forced to dance with all the Costa del Solian girls who thought he looked cute in his black tux. But who could blame them? He did look pretty hot.

"I wish I could see the stars." Yuffie said to herself.

"They look like little silver dots in the sky. Sure they look kinda nice, but nothing compared to you, my dear."

"Who was that? Vinnie...was that you trying to scare me?"

"No...do you not remember me? Now I'm hurt, because you did try to KILL ME! "

"S-S-Sephiroth?"

"How ever did you guess?"

"You are supposed to be dead!"

"I couldn't stand another minute without seeing you, dearest Yuffie. Please, come with me. Be my wife!"

"Do you really expect me to just walk away with you?! Leave me alone! VINNIE! HELP ME! CLOUD! TIFA! ANYONE! HELP ME!" Yuffie started screaming. She tried to get off of the ledge, but was scared she would fall.

"Now now, that is no way a lady should act." Sephiroth walked to Yuffie and put his arms around her stomach and waist.

"Don't touch me! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

"*sigh* I am sorry, but I have no choice. I have to sedate you. I did hope you would cooperate." Sephiroth pulled out a long sharp needle from what appeared to be nowhere. He grabbed her arm and injected the fluid into her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh......" Yuffie stopped screaming and fell against Sephiroth's body.

"This is for your own good." Sephiroth whispered to her.

"YUFFIE! WHERE ARE YOU? YUFFIE!" Vincent was running towards the balcony, and grabbed his Death Penalty when he saw Sephiroth. "YOU! Let her go!"

"If I was to let her go, she would fall. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"You know what I mean. Let her go! I'll kill you!"

"You? Kill me? Hahahahahahahahaha! Do you really think you could? And shouldn't you worry about your dear friend, Miss Yuffie? I have just injected a fluid in her. It could be just a normal sedative, but it could also be a number of things. A lethal fluid, Jenova cells, poison, anything to hurt or even kill her."

"You wouldn't do anything to hurt her. You love her! Or...so you think." Cloud said as everyone appeared from behind Vincent.

"I see. Well, you watch her back. I will be returning for her. Don't think this is the end. Until next time!" Sephiroth disappeared and Yuffie fell backwards, off of the balcony.

"NO! YUFFIE!" Vincent was so angry at Sephiroth that Chaos took over him. The beast ran off the balcony and caught Yuffie in mid air. Then he flipped over so he was on the bottom and Yuffie was on top. He fell on the cement ground near the pool as everyone looked from on top of the balcony down to see if Yuffie and the beast form of Vincent were OK.

"YO, MAN! YOU OK?" Barrett asked.

".......ow......." Vincent replied. He turned back into his regular form.

"Why didn't you just fly, you moron?!?!?!?!" Cloud asked.

"*groan* *cough* ...what...happened?" Yuffie asked quietly in a slurry voice.

"Yuffie! Are you OK? We you fell off the balcony." Vincent said.

"And you caught me...just like you promised you would. I think you have some type of..."

"Sixth sense?" Vincent finished before she could.

"Ummm...yeah. I guess you do, huh?" Yuffie was getting giggly now.

"Only a little. You should see the doctor though. I think the tranquilizer Sephiroth gave you is making you hyper and way too giggly for the real Yuffie." Vincent replied smiling.

"Well, the real Yuffie just flew out the window and jumped in a meat grinder!" She said with an even bigger smile. "Hehehehehehe! Let's go join her! Please!"

"..." Vincent just smiled a little smile, but was a little worried that Yuffie wanted to be ground beef. _Wait. Does that mean I think she is a cow?_ Vincent thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yuffie? The parade is going to start. Hurry up!" Cait Sith said through the closed door. Everyone was doing something else and Cait Sith was the one who had to make sure Yuffie didn't hurt herself trying to get to the parade spot. They told Yuffie it was a "surprise" and Yuffie couldn't wait to see...know what it was.

"I am hurry, but this is kind of difficult! You try dressing blind! Oh, wait. I'm sorry. I forgot that you don't wear any clothes!"

"Hey! I appreciate the breeze and it makes me feel nice and free." Cait Sith said in defense.

"...eeeeewww...I so did not need to know that."

After 5 minutes, Yuffie came out of her room dressed in her usual clothes and her headband in her hand.

"OK. Let's go!" Cait Sith said eagerly.

"WAIT! I can't walk as fast as you!"

"Fine. I'm just gonna have to carry you, huh?" Cait Sith said as he picked her up with one hand.

"Put me DOWN you stupid @$$hole! DAMMIT! I need to learn to walk, you idiot! PUT ME DOWN!"

Yuffie screamed all the way to the spot, where the now deaf Cait Sith set her down.

"It's about time, stupid gambling crazed wanna be cat." Yuffie muttered to herself.

"*sigh* What I do for fortune telling customers." Cait Sith said as he walked away from Yuffie, leaving her by herself.

"So, where are we exactly?" Yuffie asked.

"Cait Sith? Cait Sith? D*MMIT, CAIT SITH DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALL BY MYSELF?!?!?!" When she got no reply, she started to go crazy.

"YOU STUPID PEACE OF SH*T MOTHER *&%((@*%$(@^$(@&%$(@$%($^@$&" Yuffie screamed. Everyone was starting at her now, but she didn't know that.

"FINE! SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOUR @$$ WHEN EVERYONE FINDS OUT I AM MISSING! ESPECIALLY VINNIE!" Yuffie screamed again as she walked where ever she felt like walking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OK, is everything ready?" Tifa said as she added another flower to the float. "Make sure the flowers aren't missing any petals. Yuffie is going to sit in the middle, and Vincent is going to stand here, and Cloud is over there and..."Tifa was pointing here and there of where everyone was going to sit.

"Tifa, we know. You only (^$&%^ told us 1000000000000000000000000 *&^%#$( times!" Cid said.

"Well, sooorrrrrrry, Cid! I was just making sure everyone knew where to go! You can just do this yourself, if you think I am so pushy!" Tifa said as she stormed to the bar.

"Cid, you sh*tf*cker! You know she is the only one here who has a sense of what a good float should look like. I'm pretty sure you don't know how to arrange these flowers on the float." Cloud said as he walked after Tifa.

"What is the *^$(*# problem? Why do people always take the side that doesn't include me?" Cid said as he grabbed a cigarette and walked around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't take him! He is such a stupid, self-centered, little bastard! More please, bartender." Tifa said sliding her glass to the guy.

"No, she can't have anymore. And Tifa! Please! For Yuffie? I promise Cid won't do anything anymore. If he does, I'll shop his dick off and liquidize it in a blender." Cloud pleaded on his knees.

"Eeeeew, Cloud! You didn't have to get all graphic with me!" Tifa said clutching her stomach.

"So, you'll come back?"

"Yeah, I guess."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hmmm...now, it smells like...cigarettes...and...food...and...lilies...my mom's favorite flower..." Yuffie said to herself, as she stood unknowingly in front of a restaurant. The sidewalk was lined with lilies obviously. She fell down on her knees and felt around for one of the flowers, and found one. She smelled it and silver tears fell down her cheeks. "I miss you mom...are you happy now that dad is with you? Do you want me to join you? I can, you know. I would be pleased to join you and Go...dad."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"CAIT SITH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT YUFFIE BY HERSELF?!" Barrett yelled at Cait Sith. Everyone was busily working on the float, when Cait Sith pulled Barrett aside and told him the problem. Vincent, with his superior hearing, heard this and jumped from the top of the float of which he was working on and tackled Cait Sith to the ground.

"I hear that you left Yuffie by herself. Did you even think of what I would do to you if you did? Well, since it is apparent that you didn't, I feel like I want to either tear you apart so you have a slow painful death, or turn into Chaos and kill you that way. But that wouldn't be any fun. I wouldn't remember any of it." Vincent raged at the now almost paralyzed-with-fear Cait Sith.

"You wouldn't do that! You couldn't! That would be just...so horrible! We are supposed to be friends!"

"Oh, we are supposed to be friends, but you led Yuffie to her death! Sephiroth is after her you sissy @$$ bastard! And you still think you don't deserve to die!?!?!?!?" Vincent yelled. Everyone heard this and ran over to Vincent, Cait Sith and Barrett so see what was going on.

"..." Cait Sith was sweating with fear now. He was also starting to feel guilty.

"What is your f*cking problem? Would you like it if you were blind and we left you in the middle of a town when a guy who is supposed to be dead is after you?"

"What is going on?" Nanaki asked.

"This f*ck left Yuffie in the middle of town by herself!" Vincent said angrily. Everyone was amazed at his language.

"Cait Sith! You are so going to die!" Tifa said as she glared at him.

"Yeah, but if anyone gets to kill him, it's me. And as much as I would love to kill him right now, I think we should find Yuffie. Then deal with Cait Sith." Vincent said.

"Fine." Tifa looked at Cait Sith. "But you are going to stay right here and help Cid work on the float and if it looks like crap, I am going to kick you all the way to the next meteor!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuffie was walking along the beach now. The owner of the restaurant got angry when he saw Yuffie with one of his lilies in her hand. He was ranting about how hard it was to get them to grow with all of the pollution and scarcity of the bulbs, so he kicked Yuffie out. But since the flower was already out of the ground, he let her keep it.

Yuffie removed her shoes and stepped into the cool water. The breeze ruffled her hair gently; Her headband still in her hand. She couldn't put it on by herself, and there was no way she was going to ask Cait Sith when they were still at the hotel. She didn't trust him with her stuff or appearance.

"This is to you, mom. I hope you can receive this flower from up there. I went through hell to get it, so you better like it!" Yuffie said sadly, but with a little humor. She threw the lily into the water and stood there, wishing she could see it float away.

"Yuffie? Is that you, my sweet?" The familiar voice sent fear through Yuffie's body. She was alone. And this time, she didn't have her shuriken to even attempt to protect herself.

"Sephiroth. Leave me alone. Please." Yuffie begged as she backed up, not knowing where he was.

"But I can't. I love you too much." He took her hands and kissed her hard on the lips. Vincent saw this.

"HEY! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY WOMAN!" Vincent yelled.

"Your woman? She's mine. I don't know what you are talking about." Sephiroth said getting a little aggravated that he was disturbed during his one moment of alone-ness with Yuffie.

"Leave me alone Sephiroth! I don't love you! I don't like you! In fact, I hate you! Just go away!" Yuffie screamed.

"But, why? How could you hate me?"

"Well, gee. I wonder. You are only trying to rape me." Yuffie said sarcastically.

"It isn't rape if you hump back, you know." Sephiroth told her seductively.

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW! Great Leviathan help me!" Yuffie screamed in disgust.

"I can't be that bad. But whatever. I have an idea, Mr. Valentine. A duel. Winner takes Yuffie." Sephiroth said. "A fight to the death...that is, if you think you can kill me. I am supposedly already dead."

"How do I know you will keep your word?"

"You don't. But if you don't duel me, you give up Yuffie without a fight. If you fight me, you give up Yuffie without knowing it because you will be dead."

"Vinnie, no! He's lying! If he's alive now, what makes you think he will stay dead if you kill him again! And if he is already dead, there isn't really a way to kill him! Just go!"

"I made a promise to you Yuffie. I don't break my promises. I could never leave you alone in this kind of position." Vincent said as he walked toward Sephiroth.

"Excuse me, my dear. I have a little matter to attend." He kissed her on the cheek and threw her into the water.

"*cough* *sputter* OK, drown me then. Oh, and Sephie? If you ever kiss me again, I am going to chop off all your essentials, shove them down your throat, drag you by your hair into a pit of sharp stones and fire and throw you in!" Yuffie said as she tried to find which way to the shore.

She walked slowly away from the beach unfortunately and noticed this when she went from knee deep to waist deep in water.

"Ummm...just so you know after you kick Sephiroth's @$$, I am kind of stuck, Vinnie." Yuffie said.

"Kick my a...what? You believe he will beat me? Now I am hurt!" Sephiroth said with sad eyes.

"Oh don't gimme that! You baby! As if I would root you on after throwing me in the water and making me fall off a balcony anyways! Jerk!" Yuffie yelled back.

Using this little interference for an advantage, Vincent attacked Sephiroth with a level 3 lightning magic. It didn't do much damage though.

"Ummm...just so you know, that didn't hurt. But for _trying_ to kill me, I am going to kill you slowly and painfully!" Sephiroth said as he used a level 3 Earth/Quake magic. This almost killed Vincent, but he cured himself and used barrier.

"Hmmm...should I use fire, or ice? I think I will use fire, so you can have an early taste and feel of what hell is like!" As Sephiroth used a level 3 fire magic. The barrier helped only a little, and Vincent had to heal himself again, but now his limit level was high, and he transformed into Chaos.

"Oooohh. Big scary Chaos. What are ya gonna do, bite me with your big scary teeth? Or scratch me with your long sharp claws?" Vincent then attacked Sephiroth who was so off guard with his taunting, that he didn't have enough time to dodge Chaos's fierce attacks. Sephiroth's health was low enough now, that he had to heal himself, but before he could, he died, not knowing what hit him.

"Huh? Did I do that?" Vincent asked after he was Vincent again. He was bleeding where the wings were and his clothes were torn.

"No, it was me. I can't believe I actually hit him! That is why you should always have a spare materia in your possession at all times. WOOOHOOOO! I BEAT SEPHIROTH! With the help of Vinnie, but I BEAT SEPHIROTH! YAY!" Yuffie said as she fell under water, tripping on some drift wood.

"YUFFIE! EEEEKKK!" Vincent yelled as he ran to his ninja. He pulled her above water and she managed to sputter a "thank you" while still holding tight to her headband, or what she thought was her headband, but was actually was some seaweed.

"Yuffie, why do you have seaweed in your hand" Vincent asked.

"You mean it isn't my headband? NOOO! I LOST IT! HELP ME FIND IT, VINNIE!" Yuffie screamed as she started running her hand on the sand, feeling for her headband.

After about 10 minutes, they stopped looking for it because it was taking forever to find it, and the waves could have washed it out further in the sea.

"Do you want to use my headband for now?" Vincent asked.

"You mean it? You won't mind?"

"Why would I mind? I mean I asked you if you wanted to use it, didn't I?"

"I don't know, I was just asking. I can't put it on though, so can you..." Yuffie started.

"Put it on? Sure." Vincent said. He put it on her like hers was, with the two strands dangling to the middle of her back. When he finished, he turned her to face the ocean, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You being here with me is enough to make me happy forever. I hope you never leave me. Please don't. And if you do, I will just lock myself in my coffin for the rest of my eternal life." Vincent said softly in her ear.

"Don't worry, Vinnie. I'm pretty sure I told you before, but I will never leave you. You give my life meaning." Yuffie turned her head and kissed Vincent on the cheek.

"I hope you know I am not happy with just a kiss on the cheek." Vincent said as he let go of her waist and turned her around.

"I didn't think you would."

"Well, since you know that much..." He kissed her impatiently and she returned the kiss with the same impatience. When the broke off the kiss, Vincent remembered the parade and the surprise.

"We have to go now, Yuffie. There is still a surprise waiting for you." Vincent put her on his back and carried her to the float.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That was this chapter. I am going to try to make the next chapters longer. I have all chapters until...9 I think...typed already, but after that, I am going to try and write more. Read and review please!

                                                                        Ruri-sugar


	5. Parades, Bandaids, and Reno?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

Everyone met up again at the float as the amazingly beautiful finishing touches were being made by Cid and Cait Sith. Everyone was relieved Yuffie was safe, and even angrier at Cait Sith. But everyone was happy again when Yuffie found out about the float and that she got to sit in the middle of it surrounded by lilies and tulips.

"Everything is ready, right? Nothing else is needed? Then, here we go!" Cloud said as the float moved slowly through the streets of Costa del Sol. Yuffie was turning her head to all the noises she heard and was surprised when something hit her on the head. Vincent picked it up and gave it to her.

"It is a red rose, Yuffie. And a picture with a phone number and...a guy's name. He is asking you out..." Vincent told her slightly angry, but more gloomy.

"Ooohh! And he's cute too!" Tifa said.

"...where's the bastard?" Cloud said with his Buster Sword out and ready.

"I was just kidding, Cloud! Put that thing away! Why do you even have it with you?"

"Cait Sith. Just in case." Yuffie turned to Vincent, hoping he was still there, and not killing the guy who threw the rose.

"Hehehehe, don't worry Vinnie. I wouldn't choose anyone over you!" Yuffie said as she smiled and tried to hug him, but hugged Cloud instead, who was next to her.

"Ummm...Yuffie...I'm Cloud." Cloud said, blushing deep red.

"Oh, you won't choose anyone over me except for CLOUD. I see. I can take the hint." Vincent said jokingly.

"Cloud? CLOUD! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! Why did you go in front of Vinnie? You sick and twisted little..." Vincent covered her mouth as the people on the streets were now staring at her. Yuffie bit down thinking it was Cloud's hand.

"OW! Yuffie! My hand!" Vincent yelped as he pulled his hand away and cradled it.

"OOOPPPS! Sorry. I thought you were Cloud." Yuffie said.

"It's OK." Vincent hugged her, and the crowd "aawwwww"-ed as well as the other people on the float.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WOW! That was great! Too bad tomorrow is the last day of the festival..." Yuffie said with a sigh. She was in the lobby now, waiting for the doctor to give her some medication. It was a compound that was supposed to heal her eyes faster. Unfortunately, it was in the form of a needle, so he would have to make sure Yuffie never knew.

"Oh, Yuffie! There you are." He said. He had a cotton ball with a cleaner thing on it ready to use his plan to give Yuffie a shot without her knowing. He walked to her, also readying the needle.

"Oh, you have some dirt on your arm! Let me clean it off for you." He said taking the cotton ball, and cleaning the "dirt" off her arm, and quickly inserting the needle.

"Owww! Are you sure it is just dirt, doc? It kinda sorta feels like a...a..." Yuffie suddenly changed her face from a confused look to a look of anger and one that could kill. "You sneaky little bastard! You gave me a shot! If you weren't the only doctor here, I would kill you!" Yuffie screamed.

"How else was I to give you a medication to make your eyes heal faster?"

"Pills!" She screamed simply.

"This is only available in a form of a shot! I had no choice!"

"Whatever. I better get a cool chocobo Band-Aid and strawberry lollipop!" She said pouting.

"You will." He said, putting on a regular Band-Aid. _Since she's blind, she won't know the difference. I don't have any chocobo Band-Aids left. But strawberry suckers, I have plenty of._ He thought as he pulled out a sucker from his pocket. "Here."

"Thankies! VINNIE! COME 'ERE AND TELL ME IF THIS BAND-AID HAS CHOCOBOS ON IT!" She shouted. And as if on cue, he came running from his room and stopped in front of her asking what she wanted.

"Does this Band-Aid have chocobos on it?" Yuffie repeated.

"Ummm...no...why?" Vincent said with a sweatdrop.

"WHAT? IT DOESN'T? WHERE IS HE? THAT LYING (^$$(%($#%)%^^)^*&^$~$@) LIED TO ME TWICE IN 5 MINUTES! WHERE IS HE???" Yuffie stood up now and had her fists up ready to punch whoever was in her way.

"Goodbye, and see you tomorrow, Yuffie! Vincent!" The doctor ran out of the lobby and into the streets of town.

"I'm...not going to ask." Vincent said as he flopped onto the couch, pulling Yuffie down with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~In the lobby later that day~

"So, how are you supposed to see the doctor tomorrow?" Nanaki asked again still in disbelief.

"The asshole thinks I am actually going to agree to meet him while I am in a cage. Or handcuffed. Or tied to a chair. Who the hell does he think I am?" Yuffie repeated angrily.

"So, how are you gonna meet the quack, Yuffie?" Barrett asked.

"I'm going with Cloud, Vinnie, and Tifa. We all agreed to make sure I don't beat the snot out of him if he tries to do something that will help me. They are going to hold me back." She replied turning her head and pouting.

"You know if you $%#*& kill him, that you won't be able to get your (*&$# sight back." Cid said.

"Yeah, yeah." Yuffie said in the same angry tone.

"So, how are we supposed to keep her back when it took me, Barrett, Cid, and Vincent to hold her down when she was half asleep?" Cloud whispered to Tifa while recalling the night someone came and cut her oxygen tube.

"Hey, don't say anything, but I have an anesthetic in the form of a gas that I could use on her if all else fails." Tifa replied showing Cloud a portion of the gas mask.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh. I gotcha!" Cloud said winking and giving her the thumbs up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, how are you feeling, Yuffie?" The doctor asked hesitantly.

"Fine." Yuffie stated coldly.

"Do you want to see if you can take the bandages off and see?" The doctor asked trying to get Yuffie's interest.

"What? Do you mean it? Really?!" Yuffie asked with hopeful smile.

"Sure. But it may hurt your eyes. If you are really hurting, we have to put the bandages on right away, though. Understand?"

"Yup!"

"OK." He walked to her and slowly undid the bandages. As the light slowly grew brighter in Yuffie's eyelids, she opened her eyes cautiously. But as soon as she did, she shut them and put her hands over her eyes.

"OOWWW! It's so bright!" Yuffie said as a few tears fell. She wasn't crying, but the light was so intense to her, that her eyes started tearing up.

"I didn't think you would be able to take the light yet. That is why you have to wait 6 months." The doctor said.

"You mean you knew all along, but had me try just because!?" Yuffie said starting to get angry.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were progressing. The medication I give you is supposed to make you see at least one month before the original time. At least. With dosage I have been giving you, you should see before the first three months."

"Three months? YAY! That is so much better than I had even hoped!" Yuffie exclaimed happily.

"Well, that is the best I could do. I just hope you have the money by then."

"M-M-MONEY?!?!?! BUT I'M BROKE!" Yuffie yelled, her hopes and happiness disappearing.

"Well, well. How are you going to pay me then? This is my vacation."

"I...I don't know."

"Well, I will give you at most 3 weeks after you see to get the money paid in full. Times are tough, and I needed a vacation, but I got a patient instead."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, but I really needed you to help. I will get you that money. If I don't, then...I...really don't know what I could do or say. I will pay you. I promise."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yuffie, I really need to know how you plan to pay Mr. Doctor Guy." Tifa asked sitting herself next to Yuffie under a shady tree outside of the hotel.

"Well, I hope I can get enough money by working." Yuffie replied, her back against the trunk. "What money I can't pay up, I guess I'll just have to...well, I don't know what I'll do then, but I'll deal with that when the time comes."

"You know that is a dangerous thing to do." Tifa said.

"Well, what else is there? Working is really the only thing I can do!"

"Well, I am willing to give you some money if you help me with things, like cleaning and cooking and stuff. You do know how to cook and clean, right?"

"Yeah, but...you mean it? You are willing to loan me money?"

"Sure! You are a friend."

"Wow...I...thank you, Tifa!" Yuffie said as she held her arms up trying to hug Tifa. Tifa walked to her and hugged her.

"No thank you needed."

"...sorry for getting a little mushy there..." Yuffie said.

"It's OK. We all have out moments."

"Yeah...but I seem to have more since my little "misfortune." Some people in Wutai think it is because I was such a thief and so annoying before this happened. I don't know. They're probably right."

"No, you were just at the wrong place at the right time. We should have walked you to Wutai."

"I'm not a baby, I could do it myself. I just...I don't know."

"Yuffie? Tifa?" Cid's voice called to them. "We're leaving now. I'm pretty sure you wanna go wind surfing, doncha?"

"Yeah, OK." Tifa said.

"How...I can't...can I?" Yuffie asked sadly.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm sure Vincent won't mind sharing a board with you. You can surf with him. I don't think you know how to surf, do you? I don't know if Vincent does either, but let's hope he does."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yay! Go Yuffie!" Tifa shouted as Yuffie clung to Cloud for dear life. Yes, Cloud. Vincent was being taught to windsurf by Cid, and until he knew and could help Yuffie, Cloud was to be the victim.

"This is so cool! Kind of scary though. 'Cause I can't see what's happening, and when we turn, I feel like I am going to fall!" Yuffie shouted into Cloud's ear.

"Could you not yell in my ear, Yuffie? Please?" Cloud yelled back annoyed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" She yelled in his ear.

"...*grumble*...no problem..." Cloud grumbled.

"YEAH! I THINK VINCENT GOT THE *(&^$ HANG OF IT!" Cid yelled.

"What, Vinnie? YAY!" Yuffie said forgetting that she was still on the board and let go of Cloud. She fell in the water not knowing what was happening until she was submerged.

"Yuffie!" Cloud yelled to her, as he jumped after her. When he got her, he pulled her and the board to the shore.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME AND YOURSELF AT THE PROCESS? YOU GAVE ME A *%^$* HEARTATTACK!" Cloud yelled as he looked at Yuffie's pink face.

"Yuffie, are you OK?" asked Tifa.

"What happened?" Cid asked.

"What's wrong?" Nanaki asked with worry.

"...why is your face pink?" Vincent asked.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Yuffie burst out laughing.

"..." Tifa said nothing.

"..." Cid said nothing.

"..." Nanaki said nothing.

"...what's so funny?" Vincent asked confused.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I can hahaha just picture hahaha your faces! Hahahahahaha!"

"This ain't somethin' funny, Yuffie! You could have killed yourself!" Barrett said.

"What, you think I let go on purpose? Well, I did, but I just forgot that we were still in the water. I thought that since it felt to still that we were on land." Yuffie said.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Well, anyways. Vinnie! Your turn to take me out in the big wide blue!" Yuffie said.

"Wha'?" Vincent said surprised.

"After your little incident, I don't think you should go out anymore!" Cloud said.

"Oh, you are just a spoil sport!" Yuffie said as she walked away from the beach. (She knew this because the sound was behind her.)

"Where are you going?" Tifa asked her.

"Somewhere...I don't know. Just somewhere." Yuffie said just before tripping on a piece of driftwood. "...OK...attack the blind person. I don't' care."

"Really? You don't? Fine, then I will."

"R-R-Reno? Go away! Don't come near me! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuffie screamed as he came towards her and picked her up. Unfortunately for him, Yuffie hit him in the nose and he dropped her.

"My dose! You doke my dose!" Reno put his hand to his bleeding nose just as Cloud and company came.

"Reno!" Cloud jeered.

"Note to self. Don't take the ninja if she isn't bound tightly." Reno whispered to himself as he pulled out a little vial. "Do you know what this is?" Reno asked after curing his nose. When no one answered, he continued.

"This is something special. To help me escape." Reno smiled as he opened the vial and threw it on the ground. And explosion was heard and smoke covered the area. Everyone immediately started to cough. Then, a muffled scream, then blackness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*gasp* Whatever is going to happen? ^^ Please read and review! I'll be happy and smile a lot, and be happy some more! Oh, and I dedicate this chapter to Ah-choo, L.K. Synthesis, and mostly Kittie and Fate, for reviewing my fic. Thank you!

                                                            Ruri-sugar


	6. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

"...cloud...cloud...wake up cloud..." A soft voice was whispering in Cloud's ear. But who was it? Was it...Aeris? No. She was dead...it couldn't be. Then, someone held him up, as he tried to open his eyes.

"...Cloud please...open your eyes..." Whoever it was started to cry.

_I'm trying to open my eyes. Please don't cry. I can't make girls cry. Please. Let me open my eyes._

"...where...what..." Cloud tried to say but barely whispered as he opened his eyes slowly and barely.

"Cloud! You're awake!"  
"...T-Tifa? Is that you?"

"Don't even act so dramatic, Cloud! This isn't some kind of soap opera!" Tifa said slapping his arm lightly, half scolding and half serious.

"...sorry...is everyone..."

"Yeah, they are all fine, except...except for...oh, Cloud!" Tifa fell on Cloud and held him close to her as tears fell silently leaving a trail of pink streaks down her face.

"What? Who?" Cloud said standing up suddenly taking Tifa with him, her feat dangling two inches from the ground.

"Yuffie! When I woke up, everyone was on the ground unconscious, and Yuffie was gone. I tried to look for her, but there was no trace of where she is or where she was taken to! I'm so worried! What if...what if she..." Tifa started to lose all control of her emotions and started sobbing uncontrollably. Cloud, seeing his one and only love, well, besides Aeris, feeling so much pain, felt a tear slip down his cheeks too. Was it the fact that Yuffie was gone and could be gone forever, or was it because Tifa looked like she did the day after the day when she fell off the roof watching the meteor a few years ago...?

~Flashback~

"The stars look so beautiful, don't they, Cloud?" Said a younger Tifa. She was wearing shorts and a blue spaghetti strap shirt. Her shoes lay forgotten on the ground where they fell.

"Yeah, beautiful. But the meteors will be much more of a sight. Don't you think?" Said an also younger Cloud. He wore a blue sweatshirt and matching pants. It was the only clothes he wore in those days. His shoes...well, they were on his feet still, despite the pleads from the young woman next to him.

"Well, yeah, but until they show up, the stars are the prettiest things in the sky."

"Yeah. I guess. So, are you sure you won't get in trouble for sneaking out?"

"Like I said a hundred times before. I will only get in trouble if I get caught. And I am not going to get caught." Tifa said. He stared into her garnet eyes. He couldn't look away. They twinkled when the moon shone on them at a certain angle and they seemed to smile at him telling him she was happy to be there with him.

"OK. I get the point! I won't ask anymore. It's like you don't want me to be concerned." Tifa stared back into Cloud's sapphire eyes. They were looked so calm, and inviting, yet somewhat...mysterious. It was as if they were begging her to come and explore his world.

"Ooooh! Look Mommie! A meetor!" A little girl exclaimed, pointing to the sky where a meteor flew quickly across.

"Wow...Cloud, they are more beautiful than I imagined!" Tifa whispered as more meteors soared through the sky. She stood up to look all around her, and Cloud got up too. Then, without warning, both held each other and closed their eyes, not wanting the moment to ever end. Wishing time would stop. Unfortunately, it did...for Cloud at least. Somehow, when they let go, Tifa stepped on a sharp piece of shingle on the roof and slipped. Cloud tried to grab her hand to stop her from falling off the roof all together, but missed it. Of all things, he missed his chance.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Tifa fell from the roof and landed on her back, her leg abnormally placed under her.

"T-T-Tifa? Are you alright? Tifa?" Cloud jumped from the roof and landed gracefully beside her, wanting to help her, but scared that he would make things worse. It seemed to get worse as he heard a gruff voice from inside Tifa's house. A voice that could belong only to...

"M-Mr. L-Lockheart, sir! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been with her! I-I didn't mean it!" Cloud stammered as Tifa's father walked to his daughter with a shocked look that turned to confusion, then to anger.

"You did this to her, didn't you, boy?" He yelled. Cloud didn't say anything. One he wasn't used to being addressed to as "boy" and two, he was too scared of what was going to happen. Would he kill him? Would he forbid him to see Tifa ever again?

"I asked you a question. The least you could do after hurting her is answer me." He picked up his daughter and walked slowly into his house. Cloud just stood there, not knowing what to do. But after a minute or so, which seemed like hours to Cloud, he came back out, and closed his door. Then, he hit Cloud. Not just a light tap, or a slap, but he punched him square on the jaw. Cloud just stood there too stunned to speak. Too stunned to move. All he could do was listen to Tifa's father yell at him.

"I told her she couldn't see you tonight! We were going to travel to Mt. Nibel early morning! I bet you got her to disobey me, didn't you, boy?" Cloud still didn't say anything. A trickle of blood started its way down Cloud's chin. He didn't move. He didn't even think he was breathing. Then, a door was heard being slammed shut from behind Cloud.

"Cloud! What happened?" His mother ran to him and pulled him into her arms. But when she felt something wet drop on a tiny part of her shirt, she pulled away and looked at his face. Looking for the source of the drop. At first she thought it was tears, but then she saw a red mark on his face and the blood...oh, the blood. She had a thing for seeing her son bleed...no matter how small.

"What happened? Who did this to you, Cloud?" Mrs. Strife looked sad, and troubled.

"..."

"I did, Marie. (A/N: I don't know her name or Tifa's dad's name, so I am making them up.) He got Tifa to sneak out and because they did, she was injured. I think it would only be fair to have both kids injured than just my little girl. She shouldn't have even been hurt. She was the victim."

"You...hit _my_ son? You hit Cloud? Paul!"

"He deserved it, and you know it." He said looking away.

"You...I trusted you...but..." She pulled her hand back and slapped him in the face hard. Not as hard as she could, but hard enough for him to not know what he had for dinner.

"I don't know how you ever thought you had the right to hit my son, but you don't. If you ever touch him again, I will do more than slap you, you *^%@ bastard." She said furiously. "Let's go, Cloud."

"..." Cloud still said nothing, but could hear a soft crying from the window above him. It was Tifa. That night, he stayed by his window. Hoping Tifa would go next to it, feeling happy and well, but no such thing happened. He heard noises. Not very comforting noises. Painful moans, and the rare quiet scream. It was all Tifa. He knew it. He couldn't sleep. He felt too guilty. So he just stayed there, staring into the darkness of her room. Hoping that things would be OK.

The next morning, Cloud went to the weapon store where he had a part-time job. He had bags under his red eyes, and was too sleepy to focus. It was known around town already that Tifa had broken her leg in 2 places and that she would be in a cast for about 3 months. No cure or potion could fix it. The Nibelheimians didn't know, however, how she got that break, or the incidents of Paul and Cloud, and Paul and Marie. It was probably better that way. It was said, though, that even though he didn't want to, Paul Lockheart had to go to Mt. Nibel without his daughter to accompany him, because there was a somewhat rich tourist who wanted to see Mt. Nibel, but needed a guide. He would pay him for his help, and he knew he needed the money to pay the bill for Tifa's health and care. He told Tifa to stay in her room, but when did she ever _fully_ listen to her father? It was around noon when she visited Cloud in the shop. She was on crutches, and was trying not to fall.

"Tifa! You are supposed to be in bed!" Cloud said as he ran up to her.

"I know what daddy did to you last night. I heard it all. I'm so sorry, Cloud. He shouldn't have done that. It was so stupid! It wasn't even your fault." Tifa started crying. She dropped her crutches, and fell on her good leg.

"Tifa! Don't cry! It's OK. It's all right. And, it is my fault. I could have grabbed your hand to stop you from falling, but I missed. I'm the one who should be sorry." Cloud said. This made her cry more, though. Soon, she was having trouble breathing because she was sobbing so hard.

"Tifa, don't cry. I...I can't stand to see you like this. It makes me feel like...like I am being torn apart. No, worse than that. I feel all the pain in the universe. So, please stop." Cloud looked at the ground. Tifa's sobs slowed and stopped eventually. She laid her head on Cloud's shoulder and fell asleep. Cloud picked her up, and carried her to her room, and tucked her in bed. Her broken leg on a pillow. He took one last look at the angel that God sent to him, and left.

~End Flashback~

"Tifa...you look like when...that day when you broke your leg..." Cloud said as he hugged her back.

"..." Tifa just kept crying, and Cloud rubbed her back softly.

"I'm sorry to disturb your little moment, but Yuffie is still not here." Vincent said a little irritated.

"Listen. We will get Yuffie back, but we can't if we aren't prepared. And in case you haven't noticed, we aren't!" Cloud yelled at Vincent.

"Don't start with me Strife! If it were Tifa instead of Yuffie, you would have been out of here before I would say anything you just did!" Vincent yelled back angrier than before.

"Go then. If you want to get her yourself, go. I am going to wait until we are all ready. I don't want to get killed. I want to save Yuffie. I won't save her if I am not up to fighting or ready to fight the enemy." Cloud said. He wasn't that angry anymore. Vincent's words knocked some sense in to him, but he still wasn't going to go without being equipped.

"Whatever then. I will go alone. I always do anyway. While you sit here drinking your cappuccino, Yuffie might be in the process of being tortured. And all you can do is sit there." Vincent said walking away slowly. His cape fluttering behind him. His hair in a loose ponytail. His claw dangling at his side. All everyone could do was stare.

"Cloud, we should go. He's right. Yuffie could be suffering right now and all we are doing is just sitting here." Tifa whispered into Cloud's ear. Her crying had ceased completely, but her face was still pink.

"Alright. Is everyone ready to save Yuffie?" Everyone simply nodded, too taken aback to say anything.

"Then let's hurry up and catch up to Vincent." Tifa said as she ran towards the red-cloaked figure ahead of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah, my dear sweet Yuffie. How I've hunger to taste your sweet lips. How I long to hold you in my arms and for you to willingly hold me back. If you understand that we are perfect for each other, I won't have to use my Manipulate materia on you. We will just have to see when you waken, my dear love..." Reno said as he looked into the mirror making sure his hair was all in place and perfect. She wasn't wearing her usual khaki shorts and green top, but instead, she wore a white dress that came down just enough to not show her blue chocobo panties (A/N: That's a funny word, hehehe...), and tied around her neck as the straps. Her face was made up with make-up, and her nails were done in a white/silvery color as well.

_I can feel some of that crap on my face, and different clothes. How long was I out for? Damn you Reno! He better not have changed my clothes, or seen me naked. Or, worse..._

"Ah, Yuffie! You are awake! I am glad!" Reno said walking to her. She was trying to get her arms free of the ropes, but was showered with failure. "I hope we can get to know each other more. I have some food here if you are hungry." Reno said as he held up a piece of cheese on a cracker. There was a big plate of food with various fruits and vegetables on it as well as many cheeses.

"No way, Reno. I ain't eatin' the food you got! For all I know, it's probably poisoned!" Yuffie said, but Reno stuffed it in her mouth anyway.

"MMMMMM! MMHM MM MM MMMHHMH MMMMMHMHMHMHM!" Yuffie tried to talk but the cracker and cheese was just forcing her to cough.

"Now now. That will just make you choke. Chew and swallow. Then maybe later...hehehehe!" Reno started having thoughts of his own. Yuffie chewed up the cracker and spat at Reno.

"...you...sick little..." Reno grabbed a towel and wiped off the gross bits and pieces from all over his face. Then he walked up to Yuffie and slapped her.

"AAAAHH!" Yuffie screamed. She didn't like not seeing where she was, or what was happening, or feeling the pain on her face. But it didn't stop there. He slapped her again and again. She was screaming louder and louder, but he just kept striking her harder and harder. Then he stopped. Her face was red and there were areas that were bleeding. She didn't cry, but tears were falling down her cheeks, mixing with the blood.

"...I'm sorry, Yuffie, but...you gave me no choice."

"..."

"Please forgive me."

"..."

"Well, whether you do or not, I am feeling rather...naughty...at the moment...and...well, you are right here for my pleasures and displeasures." Reno said as he moved closer and placed his hand on her thigh. Yuffie shivered and goosebumps formed all over her body. She knew what was coming, and she didn't want it to happen.

_Vinnie! Please come help me!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vincent was walking with everyone, but wasn't talking. He was thinking of what Yuffie might be dealing with. Was she in danger? Well, sure she was, but deathly danger? Or was she safe for the time being? Then he felt a chill grow all over his body. And he heard someone call his name. She sounded in pain, in trouble. She sounded like...a Yuffie.

"Yuffie! I'm coming!" Vincent said as he ran. Everyone followed in confusion, but knew that with Vincent's sixth sense, he probably knew what he was doing.

"She's calling for me. Something bad is going to happen to her. We need to hurry! Where is she?" Vincent said to half to himself and half to the group.

"She would probably be at Reno's place, since he was the one that took her." Tifa suggested. "Since it is the most obvious place to look first that kidnappers don't go back to the most obvious place, he is probably there thinking we think it is the most obvious place and won't check it."

"...ummm...huh?" Everyone was confused.

"Never mind! Just go to Reno's house! That's where he is." Tifa replied.

About 2 minutes later, they ran through the door of Reno's house. Everyone went to opposite directions, Cloud in the master bedroom, Tifa in the regular bedroom, Cid in the guest room, Barrett in the kitchen, Nanaki in the attic, Cait Sith in the bathroom, and Vincent in the basement, since he was used to basements. When Vincent barged through the basement door and ran down the steps, he heard muffled screams.

"Yuffie!" Vincent called as he held up his Death Penalty.

"WHAT!? VALENTINE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Reno asked angrily with lipstick smeared all over his face.

"Vinnie! Help! He's forcing himself on me!" Yuffie cried.

"Yuffie!" His voice was soft and in pain. Her face was still red and puffy, and bleeding, but not that much as before. She looked a little violated as he saw that her dress was torn. Wait, a dress? Who put her in different clothes?

"You...how could you be so sick? She's only 17!"

"Yeah! I'm only 17!"

"Oh, but it's OK for you to flirt around with a 28 year old." Reno said sarcastically.

"Shaddap! This isn't your concern! If I wanna go out with a 28 year old, I will! You aren't my fa..."

"Oh, yes. I heard about Godo of Wutai. Good riddance I say." Reno said waving his hand around.

"How dare you! My father was a great man!"

"And that's why you hated him." Reno said back.

"I HATE YOU!"

"Whatever. That won't stop me from having you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH RENO!" Vincent said as he lifted his Death Penalty up targeting in between Reno's eyes.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me." Reno said.

"Don't I?"

"If you were to miss, you would shoot your little girlfriend here."

"I never miss."

"But what makes you think I won't put her in the way?"

"Well, she is tied down..." Vincent pointed to the ropes looking kind of confused.

"...oh...hehehe...well, I could untie her like this!" Reno untied her and pulled her in front of him. "See! Now you can't shoot me!"

"Watch this!" Yuffie kicked Reno in the gut then again in the...uhh...sacred male area. Reno fell over and lay on the ground unconscious.

"Hehehehe! Never hold a ninja captive. You'll lose function on your needed body parts and you won't lose them painlessly!" Yuffie held up two fingers signalizing victory, and had a big smile on her face.

"Good job, Yuffie. Let's get back now." Vincent said relieved that she was safe.

"OK!" Yuffie leapt off the bed and then blushed. "...ummm...Vinnie...do you see my clothes anywhere?"

"You're...oh...yeah. Their over there." Vincent pointed to the corner where her clothes were.

"Well, could ya get 'em for me? I kind of don't want to wear this..." Yuffie said feeling the cloth on her body.

"Sure. I'll turn around if you want me to."

"Well, it doesn't matter. You could say you are turned around, but how will I know? You could be lying."

"Yuffie, I wouldn't lie about a thing like that. If you don't want me to look at you, then I will respect that and not look at you. And if I just can't prevent myself from looking, then I will tell you that I had taken a peek." Vincent explained in one breath.

"OK, Vinnie! Geez! If you want to look, go ahead! I don't mind! It is only my body! I'm telling you though. If you see things that you don't see everyday, you might go blind. And I am not the prettiest flower in the garden." Yuffie replied. Vincent handed her her clothes.

"I bet you are beautiful." Vincent replied putting his hand on her chin.

"Well, you'll just have to see for yourself, huh?" Yuffie said as they kissed.

"Why is it I am always the *@$) one who has to (&^# interrupt you when you need to go to a certain place? I hate my *^%$@ luck." Cid said as her left. "Cloud wants ya upstairs. We're leaving."

"How did you know we were down here?"  
"Well, first, since you are the boyfriend, chances are in this fic that you would go to the room the girlfriend would be, in this case, Yuffie. Second, we heard Reno and Yuffie and you. You aren't the quietest people here, ya know." Cid explained.

"Whatever. Let's go Vinnie!" Yuffie had secretly changed into her normal clothes before Vincent and Cid paid any attention to her.

"Yuffie, you're in...never mind." Vincent sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, what did Reno do to you?" Cloud asked.

"..."

"Cloud, why don't you just wait until she is ready to answer? This isn't really the right time to ask her questions about what she just had to go through." Tifa told Cloud.

"Actually, I should tell you now. If I don't, then I would have proved that I am not a true ninja. We fear nothing, and our emotions are not to stop anything." Yuffie said quietly.

"OK, just remember that you don't have to tell us if you don't want to and if you come to a point that you can't say out of embarrassment or anything, you don't have to continue." Tifa said soothingly. Yuffie nodded.

"Well..." Yuffie began.

~After Yuffie tells her story~

"I can't (*@% believe how...that's *(&$# nasty! You're so young!" Cid said.

"Yeah, but that didn't really matter to him." Yuffie didn't cry or stutter through the whole story, but she did have to pause and hold back her tears. But she succeeded in keeping them back.

"You must feel so...so violated!" Nanaki said still shocked.

"Yeah...but I guess it's done and I can't do anything to change it, huh?" Yuffie said trying to put on one of her best smiles.

"I guess..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank you for the reviews! They make me feel all happy! ^^

                                                                        Ruri-sugar


	7. Yuffie walks out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

"Cloud? Have you heard of the secret shrine of Wutai?" Yuffie asked one day at breakfast.

"Yeah, why?"

"I kinda wanna go there. You know. To pray to the Gods." Yuffie replied. Cloud spit out his orange juice all over Vincent who sat next to him.

"...I'm flattered...somewhat...to have the honor of you spitting all over me...right after I took a shower..." Vincent said with angry annoyed eyes.

"Sorry, but...Yuffie? When did you start praying to Da Chao and Leviathan and your other Gods?" Cloud asked.

"Since...since daddy died. He wasn't that great of a leader, but the Gods made a high priority in his daily schedule. They even made a higher priority than me, his only living daughter."

"Only living? Does that mean you had brothers and sisters?" Tifa asked while trying to wipe some of the orange juice from Vincent's clothes. Vincent was cleaning the juice from his face.

"Well...yes. I was the youngest of 16." Yuffie said hesitantly.

"16!?!?!?!? WHAT HAPPENED TO 'EM ALL?!?!?!" Barrett shouted.

"Barrett!"

"...sorry Tifa."

"Well, my older brothers, Ryu and Yu, they were twins, they didn't want to rule Wutai. They fought and said that the other brother would rule. Well, they died in a battle overseas. My sisters, Mei, Mai, and May, they were triplets, they were too vain and elegant to want to "soil their hands" by ruling Wutai. They were kidnapped one night by a SOLDIER and were killed because they didn't let his wife stay at their house when the inn was full. My brother, Li, was probably my role model. He was really nice and caring. He always stood up for me. He killed himself though, because he knew he would have to rule Wutai, and no one wanted to rule such a fallen city. That was one of the saddest days in my life. My brother Godo Jr. died at age seven with pneumonia. My sister, Lina died at birth with some disease, Emma and Katira, twins, died as sacrifices for the Gods. My father, damn him, sacrificed them himself. Juju and Celei ran away and were found dead hanging on a branch of a Sakura tree by ropes, Roan died at sea during a storm. His body left on the bottom of the ocean, Kirin was sacrificed, and my sister Yukkie, my twin, died giving me a heart. I needed a transplant, and hers was the only one my body wouldn't reject. I told her no, but when I was taken to the hospital for collapsing, she forced the doctor to do the transplant or she would kill him. She was a master with the shuriken at age 7, just like me. She was the feisty tomboy, and I was the elegant girly one. I wanted to be a Wutainese Dancer. With the pretty kimonos. But when she died...I was too depressed and didn't want to be elegant and happy anymore. I became angry and started stealing things. She as my best friend. She...she never had the chance to live her life. Because of me." Yuffie finished her say, and no one could say anything. What would they say? 'I feel your pain, Yuffie?' They didn't know what to say because they don't know what it's like to lose a brother, sister, mother, and father. She was the last of the Kisaragi's. The last.

"When I recovered from the surgery, my father changed. He started praying more than before, and promised to never sacrifice another person ever again. My mother died giving birth to me. The townspeople were a little relieved though, because they still believed Godo would sacrifice the children. The weird thing about everything is that all my family members never lived past 50. I am 17, and will soon be 18. Knowing my family history, what do I have to look forward to?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No one was saying much since that night. With only 2 more weeks until Yuffie's birthday, everyone was feeling mixed emotions. Some people, like Cid and Cait Sith, didn't even remember her birthday.

"So...what are we going to do today?" Tifa asked trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know about you, but I am going to see Doctor What's-his-face to see if I can take these things off and start using my eyes. Then, I want to go to worship the Gods like I planned a while ago. But it is kind of hard to go to the shrine when you're blind. I can't find the way. And as the last Kisaragi, I have been sworn to secrecy and will never reveal its location...unless I really have to." Yuffie said.

"Oh..." That was all Tifa could say. She didn't know what to say. Who did?

"Are you and Cloud coming to make sure I don't kill him?" Yuffie asked.

"Huh? Oh, ummm...I don't know. Are you feeling like killing something?" Tifa replied with a question.

"Not really, but that could change."

"Then I'll go if you want me to. Do you want Cloud to go too or someone else?"

"He can go I guess. It doesn't matter. As long as it isn't changing anyone's schedules, I'm OK with it." Yuffie replied. She took off Vincent's headband (She never did find hers, but that was OK with her. She got to use Vinnie's! ^^) and tried to put it back on. It was falling off.

"Need help with that, Yuffie?" Vincent asked as he walked up to her.

"A little..." Yuffie replied with a slight giggle. Vincent took his headband and put it around Yuffie's head like last time. Then, not really caring what others thought or whether they could see him or not, he put his arms around her and held her close to him. He smelled her hair, which smelled like...strawberries. He looked at the length of her hair, noticing for the first time that it was longer than it used to be. It was down to her mid-back. No one noticed at first because she had it pulled back.

"When did you decide to grow your hair, Yuffie?" Vincent whispered into her ear.

"When I got back from beating Sephiroth and saw a picture of my mom. That was before I lost my sight completely. It grew a lot in that little time, didn't it? I guess I never knew how fast it grew because I always cut it and made sure it stayed short."

"Would you mind if I...braid parts of it? To add to the look?" Vincent asked.

"Sure, but when did you learn to braid?"

"When Lucrecia let me braid her hair...it was infrequent for me to braid it, she never let me do it. She was too busy with Hojo and research, but I loved to do it." Vincent said as he started to braid little braids so that when he finished, they would lay on top of her unbraided hair.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Since you are braiding my hair, I am going to do your hair, OK?"

"How are you going to do it?"

"Oh, I'm just going to brush it, and put it into a loose ponytail, kinda like you have now. But I'm taking the hair you have in your eyes out and in the ponytail too."

"I don't have hair in my eyes, Yuffie." Vincent fibbed with a little chuckle.

"No! You're laughing! You do have hair in your eyes!"

"Yes, Yuffie I do, but it is there, because one, I am used to it, and two, because people on the streets feel frightened of me when they see I have red eyes."

"But that's no excuse! Just because your eyes are red, doesn't mean they will be scared!"

"My claw also adds to my deformity. They add together and then the world knows I am a monster."

"G*dd*mm*t, Vincent James Valentine! (A/N: I made up the James part.) You are not a monster!"

"Yuffie Mai Kisaragi, I am too a monster! (I made up the Mai part too.) How many people do you know can turn into a creature like Chaos?!"

"I'd tell you, but I was told never to tell. I can't say."

"Sure." Vincent got up to leave. Yuffie sensed this and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, Vinnie. If I offended you I mean. I just don't think you are a monster. Appearances don't matter. It's what's inside. For everything that I have done, I am probably more of a monster than you think you are."

"You are far from a monstrosity like me."

"If only you knew..."

The others just stood where they were silently, too scared to move. With an argument like that...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hmmm...with the medication, I think it will be OK for you to take the bandages off permanently and try to focus your sight. It may hurt the first few days, and your eyes will tear up frequently, but that is normal. I have a new medication for you as well. To help focus your eyes sooner." The doctor said.

"New medication my @$$! I bet it's a *&^$# needle, isn't it!?"

"Actually, I had my assistant run over hear and drop off my medication supplies. So, this is in the form of a pill or needle. Pick one."

"Gee, I wonder, Old Man."

"Needle? Did you say needle?"

"I hate you! I wanna pill, you *&% (&^$ #$^&^%$ (&^% *^$" Yuffie had a string of profanities form out of her mouth and she knew her mother was looking at her in amazement (not happy amazement). But, hey. All could be blamed on Mr. Cid Highwind. He was a great teacher.

"Yes, yes. I know." The doctor sighed and shook his head. He went to his cupboard thing to take out a tube of pills. "Mr. Mr...Valentine, is it? Would you please take off her bandages?" Vincent took off the bandages, a little surprised to the title Mr. Valentine. For the first time in a while, he saw Yuffie's face. Without any bandages. If she would just open her eyes...

As if on cue, Yuffie slowly opened her eyes. The room was lit by a few windows, but it was a good thing that the sunlight didn't shine in her eyes. She quickly shut her eyes and tried to blink away the slight pain. Then opened them slowly, only to shut them again. She did this several times and was finally able to keep them slightly open...squinting...

"Do you see anything, Miss Yuffie?" The doctor asked her.

_Miss Yuffie...what about...Mrs. Yuffie Valentine? No...that would be too sudden...too soon...maybe later...someday..._Vincent thought to himself.

"Uhhhh...besides blurry little grey things? No. Not really." Yuffie said rubbing her eyes now.

"Well, here are your pills. Wear sunglasses in the sun, but start taking them off after a week. Take three pills a day. One at breakfast, one at lunch, and one at dinner. They must be taken with food. They HAVE to be taken with food. And DO NOT over take these. Bad things will happen."

"OK, OK! I know what I'm doing! Geez! You act as if I don't know how to follow a prescription!"

"You may go now."

"Laterz, old man!" Yuffie said as she ran to the door. Or tried to. She ran INTO the door.

"...owww..." Yuffie said from the ground.

"Do you think that this is what the Gods are giving you for being so mean to me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you sure you want to leave now? You should rest! Get used to your sight first! Yuffie! You aren't fit for traveling! Yuffie! Don't be a brat! Now is not the time!" Cloud pleaded. He was trying to block Yuffie's way from her room at the hotel but failed when Yuffie punched him hard in the gut.

"You don't understand, Cloud. There are more important reasons of why I am going to Wutai right now. Not only am I praying to the Gods, but I...I just have to go." Yuffie whispered to him apologetically.

"Yuffie..." Cloud tried to say while gasping for air on the floor.

"Yuffie! I just heard from Cid! You can't leave!" Tifa said as Vincent, Barrett, Nanaki, and Cait Sith followed behind her. Cid was fixing the Highwind for Yuffie's trip back home.

"Actually, Tifa, I can go whenever I please, now. Thank you all for helping me during my time of need. I really need to be going now. Farewell." Yuffie said with a mysterious new speech. Never before have the members of AVALANCHE heard her talk in such a proper business-person type way.

"Yuffie, don' be such a brat raght now, ya hea'! You ain' in any condition to be runnin' off ter Wutai! You gotta think a little! Wha' do ya think we'd do if you were hurt again?" Barrett said half angry, half sad.

"Don't worry about me. I am going to be fine. I know what I am doing now. I just need to go back to Wutai. None of you understand. There's...I really have to go! You can't stop me! Vinnie, you will let me go, right?"

"..." Everyone stared at him, sending him death glares, daring him to say 'yes'.

"Right?" Yuffie repeated.

"...I respect your wishes and decisions, Yuffie. But, they are right. You still haven't fully gotten your sight back. You should wait a little longer." Vincent said, hoping no one would kill him.

"I see. You are just going along with them because they put you up to it. I see. You just don't understand. For the sake of Wutai and the lives of many, you have to let me go. This isn't a request. I have to leave. I shouldn't have even left Wutai, but I had to because if I didn't have my sight, it would be difficult to defeat...I HAVE TO GO!" Yuffie screamed as she ran out the door to the Highwind. Vincent grabbed her arm quickly with his claw thing.

"Vincent James Valentine. Let go of me. Now." Yuffie stated sternly. It was so harshly said, that everyone looked at her, not believing she was really Yuffie. "I mean it Vincent."

"No, Yuffie. I won't. I can't." That did it. She didn't know why, but she did. She realized what she was doing only after she did it, and couldn't stop herself. She had slapped Vincent Valentine.

"...I am leaving now. You aren't stopping me. I'm sorry, but you don't understand. If you don't let me go, people are going to die. Innocent people. Because of me. I can't let that happen. I hope you can forgive me, Vinnie..." After everything she said, it was surprising she called him 'Vinnie'. With 'Vincent James Valentine' this and 'Vincent' that, 'Vinnie' seemed non-existent. "Good-bye." Yuffie walked out of the room leaving a shocked AVALANCHE group and an even more shocked Vincent.

_I knew I shouldn't have interfered. I knew I shouldn't have cared. She obviously doesn't._

**_Of course she does. She just has priorities._**

_Shut up, Chaos. And what do you know?_

**_More than you think. Just let her go. You will see her soon enough._**

_What do you mean, Chaos?_

**_..._**

_Stupid beast. If you aren't going to answer all of my questions, don't interfere with any of my thoughts._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you ready to go, kiddo?" Cid asked.

"Yeah. How come you aren't going against me like everyone else, Cid?"

"...I figured, everyone *^%# grows up sometime. And for some (*&$@~ reason, I had a feeling your time came today. And you should have the @~$&(^ right to go wherever the (*&$# you want to without being criticized. You really have grown up, kid. From a little brat, to a big brat with some maturity."

"Thanks, Cid. I think."

"Well, we are going now. Got anything you have to do before we take off?"

"No. Let's go before I change my mind."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Vincent? Are you OK?" Tifa walked up to him. She pulled out a damp cloth from somewhere and tried to wipe his red face with it, but Vincent just pushed it away.

"I don't need your sympathy. She didn't care for my concern or consideration, I don't need yours. Just leave me be."

"..." Tifa walked away from him and sat on a different couch.

"Just because your girlfriend left you doesn't mean you have to take it out on Tifa!" Cloud yelled.

"Don't start with me, Strife. She wasn't my girlfriend."

"Shut up! We don't need this right now. I don't need this." Tifa said.

"Who cares what you need or don't need? I've had it with you all. I don't care about you, and you sure as hell don't care about me. I can't stand to look or even hear you anymore. You never needed my help anyways, for anything. Why did you pretend?" Vincent walked out of the hotel just as Yuffie had not too long ago. What was becoming of AVALANCHE? Why was everyone separating?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, Yuffie. Do you have any last requests? I'll probably never see ya for a long d*mn time." Cid asked lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, actually, I do. Give this to Vinnie...I mean Vincent for me." She handed him a little box. Plain, not velvet, silk, or other exotic fabrics. Just a regular, small, cardboard box. Of course, to spread the Yuffie-ness, it was a lime-green cardboard box that had the Kisaragi family crest on the top where it was sealed shut.

"Kind of...attracting, don't ya think?" Cid said, shielding his eyes a little from the brightness of the box.

"Yeah, maybe. Make sure he opens it. It is very important. He needs to open it and there is something in it that explains everything. I also have one more thing I want you to do for me." With that, she walked to Cid and pulled him into a great big hug that was close to crushing his bones; quite surprising, for such a small fragile looking ninja. "I want you to give everyone a hug for me."

"A hug? I'm gonna just tell 'em all you wanted to &^$#!~( hug 'em, 'cause I ain't huggin' nobody! 'Specially no Barrett Wallace nor a Cloud Strife. Tifa on the other hand..." Yuffie then kicked him hard in the gut.

"You are just so gross and twisted sometimes, you know Old Man?"

"...I never...really saw it...that way..." Cid struggled to say as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Well, I'm going now. There is no turning back now. I have already reached Wutai. Thank you, Cid. For everything." Yuffie grabbed her stuff and jumped off the balcony part of the Highwind.

"Wait! Yuffie! I didn't lower the Highwind low enough for you to get off!" Cid yelled, but Yuffie was already falling down to what he thought was her death.

"I can't believe I did that. I sent her down to her (*&%$#@~ death before she lived her life. I am a *&$%$@$#@%&%(. That's all there is to it. I'm a..."

"Thanks, Cid! Bye!" Yuffie called from the ground.

"...hey...did she...wait. Yuffie? Ninja? I'm a *&$^# moron. Yup. I, Cid Lyle Highwind, admit I was a stupid *&%^%$#@ for that little moment of time."

"I think I'll remember that." A voice said from behind him.

"What? How the hell did you get in here!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow. I never really know what to say down here after the chapters, so...^^' yeah. Please read and review!

                                                                        Ruri-sugar


	8. Eye of Leviathan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

"The absence of our leader has made our fallen city a place that sinks lower than hell itself. We must take action." A male Wutainese said. He was wearing an expensive attire made by the best Wutainese seamstress. Around his neck was a necklace with the Wutai symbol on it. His black hair pulled back. (His hair looked like Wufei from Gundam Wing. And speak of the devil, that is what his name is gonna be!) He stood proud, strong, yet arrogant.

"Wufei! Do you really think the leadership of Wutai will just be given to you? As long as Lady Kisaragi is alive, the title of the ruler is bestowed upon her, and only her. If she were to legally put you in charge, that would be different, but I see no proof." Gorky said. He was old and wise, and chose his words well, but what chance did he have against a youthful childhood sparring partner of Yuffie? He indeed was strong, too strong for him to handle.

"I agree. Lady Kisaragi just went to see a doctor to have her sight returned. She did not leave you in charge." Chekhov said. She reluctantly returned to Wutai shortly after Yuffie's operation...after Yuffie pleaded and started to get annoying.

"Do you want Wutai to become some abandoned city? We need a ruler! Not some stupid little girl! She can't protect herself, let alone a city. And have you even given thought about the Eye of Leviathan? You know what is to happen November 20th!"

"Of course. It is the celebration of our Lady Kisaragi's 18th birthday. She is also to be wed before the full moon after it. And luckily for her, the full moon starts it's waning just on her birthday, which gives her the most time possible for choosing the right husband and co-leader of Wutai." Chekhov said.

"Don't change the subject. You know well that it is the day that the Great Leviathan's brother, Goliath, comes to try to take away the eye of his brother! He will take innocent people and kill them! He will turn them against us and towards the Dark Ninjas! Don't you see? It is the end coming to us if you don't start to realize that she will be the death of us all! The death of the whole world!"

"Who will?" Yuffie asked walking through the door on the top floor of the Pagoda.

"L-Lady Kisaragi! You're back!" Chekhov, Gorky, Shake, and Staniv ran over to the girl who had a confused look on her face.

"...uh...yeah...so, are you going to tell me what is going on? Who is going to put the world to its end?" Yuffie asked again.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...you are, Lady Kisaragi. You are." Wufei said as he walked out of the room. Yuffie just stared at where he once stood. What did he mean she was going to be the death of the world? How could she be?

"..." Yuffie looked at her feet. She didn't know what to say. But, she had to know. "Am I really going to be the end of everything, Gorky? And how?"

"No, Lady Kisaragi. You will bring Wutai to its greatest greatness and the world will envy you because of your grand leadership." Gorky said firmly.

"You are strong. You will never do anything to hurt Wutai. I know. Don't listen to him." Chekhov said soothingly.

"Even though you are a bit brainless, you aren't stupid enough to hand the Eye of Leviathan so easily to the Da..." Shake was stopped by Chekhov, Staniv, and Gorky's hands covering his mouth.

"The Eye of Leviathan? That is what this was all about? I can't believe it! Wufei really thinks I am not capable of keeping the Eye safe? I'll show him! The Eye is very safe. It is in the safest hands that could be found." Yuffie said.

"Oh my. You didn't, Yuffie. Tell me you didn't." Gorky said looking at her pleadingly, using her first name out of despair. He already knew the answer.

"What are you talking about, Gorky?" Staniv asked.

"She has never boasted like _that_ about herself. Well, maybe she has, but not about something serious...nevermind. She did that too. But, this is different. I know my Yuffie. When things are like this, she knows better than to joke and boast stupidly. So, she obviously isn't talking about her own hands." Gorky said smacking his head with his hand.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Everyone screamed except for Yuffie and Gorky.

"What? Do you not trust me now? I know the Eye is safe. It is only obvious that the Dark Ninjas will first search Wutai. In my house. And they will think I have it. But since I don't, they will never find it." Yuffie stated.

"But they might kill you if you don't have it!" Shake cried.

"Don't worry. They only have until the town clock strikes twelve. They will never kill me before that. And plus, if they do, they will never know where the Eye is. Only I and the person who has it know."

"But...they can. If they kill you, they can take your soul, and use it as a guide to the Eye. Since you are the only legal holder of it and only legal born heir of Wutai." Staniv said, staring at the wall on his left. Away from Yuffie.

"...Sh*t..." Yuffie muttered. "I'll be back then. No, I won't. It isn't in my hands anymore. He will come to me when the time is right. I know he will. I believe in him, just like he believes in me...or...used to..."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You shouldn't *(&^%#@ scare me like that, Vincent! Don't you know it isn't nice to give men like me a heart attack?" Cid said. His cigarette lay on the floor forgotten. Luckily, it had gone out when Cid landed on it after jumping ten feet in the air.

"Well, you seem alive and well to me. Except for your face. It's a tad red." Vincent said calmly.

"Shut the *&^$@ up, ya vampire. Oh, and this *&^%# thing is from Yuffie. She wanted me to give it to ya." Cid said tossing the box to Vincent.

"I don't know whether to open it or throw it out into the sea from the Highwind." Vincent said catching the box with one hand.

"If I were you, I'd open it. She said it was important, and I was to make sure you opened it. She'd *&^%#~ kill me if she found out you just ~@%*)$ threw it out into the (!^$&@ sea. I have a whole lotta stuff I wanna do before I croak, so please, just open the d*mn thing. If you don't like what's inside, just (~^$!#* send it back to her." Cid said. He even added 'please' which was not a Cid Highwind thing to do.

"Fine. But, I will do it in privacy. Just in case she wants it kept secret." Vincent said leaving the room.

"Whatever, vampire. I just better not wake up in hell." Cid pulled out some cigarettes from his pocket.

"...I'm not a vampire, Cid."

"Yeah, whatever you wanna call yourself. I don't care. You're still a blood-suckin', Yuffie stealing monster to me." Vincent stopped.

"Yuffie stealing? What do you mean?"

"Oh. Well, you are a *(&^%@!~ quiet type of guy, so I guess I could tell ya. Don't you ever ~@&$(# speak of it again, though. Well, I never got married and had any kids of my own, and well, I guess even though it didn't seem like it, I kinda adopted Yuffie, in a private sort of way. She is like the wild little girl I never had. Hell, I can even fight with her like I would to someone who was my own flesh and blood! Only, our fights are more fun. We actually use weapons and cause bruises. If I was married and did that to my kid, whoever the mother was would kick my @$$ so hard, I'd have to have her foot surgically removed from my @$$hole." Cid said. "And it was obvious that you two were more than friends. So, when you got close and personal, it kind of made me think that you were taking her from me."

"I see. Well, you have nothing to worry about. She doesn't seem to care about me or AVALANCHE anymore. She left angry. She slapped me, and snapped at everyone else. We were just worried about her."

"She slapped _you_? Holy f*cknuggets! And I didn't get to see it!"

"Cid."

"Sorry! But, geez. I had no idea. She came on the Highwind sad, but definitely not angry. Sad and determined."

"Sad?"

"Yeah."

"..." Vincent walked out of the room now confused and wondering what was in the strange looking box. He walked into a room and opened it delicately but quickly. When he finished, he dumped what was inside on the bed. Out fell a piece of paper and another little box. This one was dark green and velvety. He picked up the box first and held it in his hand, noting that it was heavy for its size. He was about to open it, when his instincts urged him to open the letter and read it before opening the box. His instincts usually being right, he picked up the letter and opened it. Yuffie's sloppy handwriting had changed from chicken scratch to a beautiful script. It wasn't cursive, but beautiful nonetheless.

Dear Vinnie,

      Hello! I'm sorry about  slapping you. You

were  just   caring   about  me.   I  don't  know

what came over me, but before I realized what

I was doing, it  was too late to stop.I give you

my sincerest apologies.

      Anyways, I  have  decided  to  give you  a

very  special  thing.  In  the  green  velvet  box, 

there  should  be  something  called  the Eye of

Leviathan.  It  holds  the  very  power  of  the

great  and  powerful  God  that the Wutainese

community  worship. It is traditionally passed

down  from  Kisaragi  to  Kisaragi.  But   last

night, I had a  feeling  that  if  I  kept the eye,

then   when   Goliath,   the   evil   brother   of

Leviathan,  would   gain  possession  of  it.  I

cannot  allow  that  to  happen. Goliath comes

Only  once  a  year  from the underworld. And

That day is the 20th of November.  Please help

me  in  keeping  the  Eye  safe  and  holding  it

until after that time. If you don't, then I have

failed my father, my people, and myself. I hope

you understand. Please, Vincent...Vinnie.

      I love  you, and  no  matter what happens,

nothing and nobody will change that.

                              Love,

                  **Lady Yuffie Kisaragi**

"...Eye of Leviathan? I think I have heard of it before. I'm not sure..." Vincent whispered to himself. He reached over a little and picked up the velvet green box. Its weight tried to pull his hand down. He opened the box and pulled out a sphere. It looked like a material, but was silver with blue and gold swirls around it. It was light compared to the weight of the box.

_Yuffie must have done that on purpose. It doesn't matter. Why of all people must I be the one to hold the Eye? What makes her think the Dark Ninjas won't sense that she doesn't have it and come after me? I have to talk to her...but will she listen to me?_

**_Of course she'll listen to you. As much as you'd hate to admit it, she loves you and because you didn't let a brat have her way, she got rough. You need to think a little._**

_Silence, beast! You have no right to listen to my thoughts!_

**_It isn't as if I can help it, you know. I am within you. I am you. How am I supposed to just not listen when your head is my head?_**

_Fine! Just shut up!_

**_...touchie, aren't we?_**

_..._

**_You know, you might want to hurry up and see this girlfriend of yours. You might be right about the Dark Ninjas sensing that she doesn't have it. They might kill her, and you for not having it when she should. You aren't even a Kisaragi._**

_But I could be._

**_Only by...ooooohhhhh! Is my host having thoughts about the future?_**

_Shut up! Can't you not torment me for once?_

**_Maybe._**

_*sigh* You are the worst curse to be given to any being._

**_Thank you, that makes me so happy to hear you say that. I must be doing my job well._**

_..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK. Everything after this is made up as I go. I hope it is better than what I have so far.

Please read and review!

                                                                        Ruri-sugar


	9. Yuffie's embarrassment

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

My Eyes Don't Lie

"Let's see. The first thing I have to do is...OH! Look at all the papers about remodeling some of the buildings. Yeah. To protect the great people!" Yuffie stood up and put her hand over her heart and her left hand in a saluting position on her forehead. "Yes. Wutai will be safe in the hands of me!"

Shake who was looking through the slightly open door sweatdropped. _I'll just...slowly back away. No one has to know I was here...or that I saw anything. Not at all._

He walked back to the pagoda, and left Yuffie to her business.

"I WILL BRING BACK WUTAI'S ORIGINAL GREATNESS!" Yuffie screamed suddenly.

"How do you plan to do that when you are dead, my dear Yuffie?" A voice said from behind her.

"Vinnie? You're here already? Wow! That was purtie fast!" Yuffie said running up to the vampiric person.

"Yuffie, why did you give me the Eye?"

"Didn't you read the letter? It said everything in there."

"Yes, but Yuffie, you don't understand that when the Dark Ninja's appear, they might kill you for not having the Eye."

"I know. They will take my soul and use it to find the holder of it. In other words, Vinnie, you and me must be far away from each other and try not to be found by ANYONE."

"Why me?"

"Because. You are the only one who understands anything I am going through."

"Cloud..."

"Has his hands full with Tifa and trying to remember his past." Yuffie finished.

"Cid..."

"Is going to march his chain smoking @$$ to Shera and is gonna apologize whether he likes it or not, because he knows he loves her."

"Nanaki..."

"Is busy watching over a canyon with his grandfather."

"and Cait Sith..."

"Is just too stupid to be trusted."

"Tifa..."

"Has Cloud."

"...But if all of these people are so busy, how come they were in Costa del Sol helping you with your sightlessness?"

"They were sampling taking a vacation to clear their heads and start working again. Me being there also was just a coincidence. A huge one."

"But...Yuffie...if you died, it would just be another sin I would have to atone later in my seemingly endless life." Vincent said silently.

"Now you are just using self-pity to try to get out of this. I ain't gonna die, Vinnie. I'll be fine, you'll be fine, everyone will be fine."

"But how are you planning to keep the Dark Ninjas away from both of us for a long time? What if they force people to tell us where they are?"

"It is only for exactly 24 hours. At least it isn't 24 years. If you don't help me, Vinnie, I might as well just hand the stupid thing to Goliath himself." Yuffie said looking down.

"...I never said I wouldn't help you. I just need to know these things. But you have to promise that you won't die. If you do, I swear I will pull your foolish soul from the lifestream and beat the crap out of you, and throw you back in. I will, too. Even if I do get mako poisoning."

"If I didn't know better, I think my dear Vincent Valentine just made a joke." Yuffie smiled looking up at him.

"..."

"Thank you, Vinnie. Will you..."

"Will I what?"

"...ummm...nevermind. Just wait until after this is all over."

"But...Yuffie...the suspence. It is killing me."

"Vinnie, you have no impatience in you!"

"You must not know me that well then." Vincent said as he walked to her and kissed her.

"...hmmhmmhmm..." Yuffie giggled as they kissed. They unwilling broke the kiss gasping for breath.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry...over at Costa del Sol...you were only..."

"It's OK. Who can stay mad at you?"

"You're right. I am charming, aren't I?"

"I was actually thinking that you would slice everyone into a million pieces with your shuriken if they didn't forgive you, but I guess your reason works too."

"Vinnie! You big meanie! Why I outta..." Vincent kissed her again, stopping her meaningless chatter.

"...cheater..." Yuffie whispered to him as they held each other until the sun fully set over the horizon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ummm...this little group can start talking now?" Yuffie said hesitantly.

"No, actually, you say, 'I declare this assembly now in session.'" Gorky said.

"Oh...well, OK. Ummm...what he said!" Yuffie declared, not even understanding what he just said. Gorky just shook his head.

"Ummm...we have a few things to discuss...one is..."

"The Eye of Leviathan!" Wufei shouted from his seat.

"No, actually, it is something I find more important. I will get to that issue, but you had better SHUT THE HELL UP BEOFRE I KICK YOU OUT OF THIS MEETING!" Yuffie screamed at him.

"That is no way to treat one of your council members, Lady Kisaragi. This is how it is done. Vincent!"

"Yes, sir?"

"This rude man over here is creating a dilemma, please dispose of him."

"Immediately, sir." Vincent took long strides to where Wufei was, and picked him up by the front of the shirt. Then, held him at arms length as he walked out the door, Wufei struggling to get free from Vincent's grasp to no avail. His feet were dangling a foot off the ground.

"If you disturb the members anymore, I'm afraid I will have to silence you forever. Please, remove yourself from the Wutai area. You are now banned. If you come within 50 miles of this place, you are to be executed."

"Who are you to tell me what my fate is?!" Wufei shouted at the tall, dark vampire-looking guy.

"Vincent Valentine, the person to take your life if you do anything stupid." Vincent said as he dropped him to the ground and glared at him. Wufei just stood up, dusted himself off, and walked away.

"Did I do it like you wished, sir?"

"Yes! Outstanding! You may take his seat, Lord Valentine."

"...Lord? What is the deal, people? I am now confused." Yuffie stated as she jumped on her chair her fists clenched. No one had a chance to answer, because a woman's scream was heard in the streets outside.

"My Gods! What the hell! Everyone is to go separate directions. When we find out what is wrong, you are to set up some kind of signal showing where you are. No one is to fight the assailant alone!" Yuffie said as she ran through the door, everyone following behind her, and then separating into different directions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Let's see. If I were a mad person seeking chaos and destruction, where would I go?_ Yuffie thought to herself.

**_Try alleys, dear. That is the common place._** A voice said in Yuffie's head.

_Am I going crazy, or am I thinking and answering to myself?_

**_I am your conscience, dear. I am a friend to your shoulder angel._**

_What about my shoulderimp?_

**_Huh? Oh, you mean the evil shoulder thing. Oh, she's just there to piss me and the angel off._**

_...OK..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chaos! What was that scream about?_

**_You expect me to know?_**

_Now is not the time to fool with me. Tell me what you know._

**_It wasn't any of the Dark Ninjas, just in case you want to know. Just the usual criminal. Trying to have fun in his own ways._**

_I see. Why do these people even exist? Am I going the right way?_

**_No. As a former Turk, I expected you to know this without my help._**

_I didn't like being a Turk. I don't want to be one again. Not now, not ever._

**_Whatever. Think what you want._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuffie looked into the darkness of the alley. She saw a big figure on top of another smaller one. She approached slowly, knowing who it was suddenly, but the sound of his voice.

"I won't hurt you if you cooperate. I just need to prove to a certain _Lady_ that she is helpless in these categories of crimes, much less protect the Eye." The dark figure said to the woman.

"Mmmmhm mhmhmh mhmh hhm hmhmhmhm!" The woman was obviously gagged.

"Wufei! Stop! Why do you lower yourself to level so minuscule?" Yuffie yelled, putting out her shuriken.

"And since when did you speak to me in big words?"

"Shut up and answer my question! Let her go!"

"Which one first?"

"Don't play with me."

"But it is so fun. I love to see you squirm when you know you can't do anything to stop me. Would you like to see me...have some fun? You see, I have a very special amulet with me. It is from the God Goliath, and it protects me by placing a barrier around me. No one is able to break through it, and I can do whatever I please inside its securities."

"You are...I HATE YOU! I BET YOU DID THIS TO YOUR SISTER, TOO! I BET YOU ARE THE ONE THAT RAPED HER!" Yuffie yelled.

"So, what if I am?"

"You disgust me."

"It isn't like you are the first person I heard say that, you know. She wasn't the only victim, and this young lady isn't the last. Of course, I am willing to trade. I know that you, as a Lady of Wutai, and a ninja, will keep your word of honor."

"What do you want? The Eye? I ain't giving it to you. You know that already."

"Maybe not, but I have other ways. I want something else. I want something better. I want...you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Just hold on, Yuffie. I will be there to help you soon. Just wait for me._

Vincent ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast considering that he had abnormal speed. He passed many alleys, but none of them held a certain ninja.

_Chaos. Are you sure it was this way? I haven't found her yet!_

**_If you would hurry up and quit being so impatient, you would notice that she is in the next alley._**

Vincent looked, and sure enough, he saw Yuffie with her shuriken ready to be flung at a tall man. He knew it was Wufei. He was quite used to seeing in the dark. He walked slowly to Yuffie, trying to catch up on what they were saying.

"EEEEEEEEWWWW! How can you even think that _I_ would...that is just nasty!"

"Oh, well, then I guess I will just have to deal with her, now won't I?" Wufei said, pulling the woman at his side up by her long black hair. She let out a stifled mumble, that most likely was intended to be a scream.

"But...you are repulsive! You know that, right?" Yuffie said throwing her shuriken to the wall to her right. It was brick, but the sharp Conformer stuck to the red blocks.

"Oh, you changed your mind? That was quick. You should make up you mind you know. It isn't very becoming of a Lady to play with the minds of men."

"What was that? I know you didn't say anything."

"Whatever you want, babe. Now, do you want me to use manipulate, or tie you up? There isn't any way that I am going to trust you that close to me when I am unarmed."

"Tie me up. I ain't gonna be manipulated. You'll do more that way. Make me do more horrible things. Whereas when I'm tied up, I can't move, and that is the only position I will be in. Therefore, only doing one thing, and no more."

"That was a mouthful, dearest one. Why don't you just shut up and get down to business?"

"You need to control your horniness, you know. That isn't very becoming of an evil person. Well...never mind."

"You can't win." Wufei walked up to her and tied her arms behind her back, and tied her feet together. Then, he picked her up and walked to the building down the alley.

"YUFFIE!" Vincent yelled.

"Vinnie! Stop! This is to save that woman! Set her free! I'll be out and have everything all settled soon."

"Yuffie, I don't know how you can be so calm about something so important."

"Vinnie...I'm sorry, but I have my priorities and duties as Lady Kisaragi."

"Shut up. Both of you. This is mainly your fault, Valentine. Because you sent me out and threatened me, it drove me to do this. Now you just wait. I will rise in power, and the world will be ruled by Goliath! The way it was meant to be long before!" Wufei said behind his back as he closed the steal door behind him. Vincent knew he wouldn't be able to get through a door that thick, so he didn't even try. He just walked to the woman on the ground and untied her ropes.

"Are you OK?" Vincent asked sympathetically.

"I-I...I don't know...just g-go away! You m-monster! H-how could you s-send Lady Kisaragi in t-there with t-that...that...I'm so sorry. I have failed her! I have failed her Lady! If only I wasn't here! I wouldn't have caused her to be in there. I'm so sorry, Lady!" The woman ran off quickly. Vincent knew she felt violated, impure, harassed, embarrassed. He didn't run after her, knowing she needed to know she was going to be OK by herself. He had other priorities as well.

"Please be safe, Yuffie."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You! Anything unusual?" Staniv asked one of the soldiers in search of not only the woman who had screamed, but also Lady Kisaragi. She was not supposed to be out there searching, because she might be hurt, and there would be no heir to the throne of Wutai. No one knew where she was. They were trying to find Vincent as well, because he most likely knew where she was, but they couldn't find him either.

"Nothing, sir. We have checked every alley at least ten times, sir." The soldier saluted.

"Well, you had better make that eleven, because no one sleeps until we know she is safe."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier ran to the other soldiers, and soon everyone was running faster than before. This was surely going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wufei untied Yuffie, but retied her to the posts of the bed putting her into an X shape. Then, he started to remove his clothes.

"Are you ready? This is going to be fun."

"Why is it _me_ who has to be raped all the time? Why not Tifa? She has a much bigger @$$ than me, and I won't even start on the boobs." Yuffie cried out in anguish.

"You are just lucky. Well, here I come, love."

~^~* Insert rape scene here *~^~

"You have...*sob*...no honor." Yuffie cried, as Wufei got up and put his clothes back on.

"Honor? I don't care for honor. With a father like the one I had, all the honor I should have been able to have was taken away from me before I could prove myself worthy. What honor do I have to lose?"

"..." Yuffie continued to sob.

_What I do for the people of Wutai. They better appreciate this._ Yuffie thought to herself.

"I thought so. You have no idea what it is like to live in dishonor your whole life. My mother left me, my father was always drunk and had his..._issues_...and I rarely even saw him. Then, he was murdered in Midgar's top security prison, for raping some high status person's daughter, then killing her. So you don't have your parents anymore, and you have to run a whole city by yourself, but try what I have to do for one day. You will see how difficult it is. I will be more than glad to switch you positions for one day."

"You think *sob* you have it bad, but *sob* you aren't the only *sob* one with problems."

"But are they as bad as mine?"

"Maybe not, but they are *sob* hard enough for me to deal with. Please, *sob* just understand that what you do is wrong. *sob* Change your ways, or you will be *sob* executed, just like your father." Wufei came up to her and slapped her hard across the face.

"I advise you to keep your mouth shut. What you say will affect my mood and what I do with you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vincent knew that since he couldn't go through the steel door, he would try to open it. He picked the lock and it opened after about five minutes of frustration. He walked cautiously into the building, looking around for any clues as to which way Wufei took Yuffie.

When he saw a dimly lit room, he knew that must be where Yuffie was, since it was the only room that was lit.

"Now, I will let you choose your fate. Bear my child and give me the Eye, or die right here on the spot? You see, not many people want to procreate my children, for the honorless things I stand for. You, however, may be different."

"I will never give you the Eye and I will never have your f*cking kids!" Yuffie screamed at him. She stopped crying a few minutes before.

"Yuffie?"  
"Vinnie! Save me again, please? I am once again a victim of rape, this time from...him, and the stakes are higher. He...he wants to take the Eye and wants me to have his kid!" Yuffie didn't know how a grown woman would act at these situations, and she really didn't care. She was too preoccupied, so she acted like she normally would.

"Yuffie, must you really tell him everything? I'm sorry. I really hoped I never had to do this." Wufei took his kendo stick (those are the wooded swords, aren't they?) and struck Yuffie hard on the temple. Yuffie was out cold, and Wufei turned to face Vincent.

"You monster...I...can't...let you..." Vincent was trying to hold his rage down. If Chaos was released, he might hurt Yuffie as well.

"There's nothing you can do. You see, I have taken her precious gift of virginity, and I have forced my piece of life into hers, so even now, a little piece of both of us grows inside of her. Are you going to make her have an abortion? Kill her? I doubt any of those would be agreeable to both you and her." Wufei smiled evilly at Vincent, whose eyes were a deeper red then before.

**_Free me, you fool. I can kill him in an instant._**

_What about Yuffie? What will you do to her?_

**_Nothing. I swear by all demonic powers I contain._**

_Is that reliable?_

**_Yes! Just let me kill the f*cking @$$hole already! I am ready to have some fun!_**

_Fine. But if you hurt Yuffie..._

**_Yes, yes! I understand!_**

Vincent built his rage just a little more, then let Chaos take control of him. Soon, the beast was racing towards Wufei, ready to kill him. Ready to send him out of the land of the living.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow. That was sorta difficult to write. I don't know whether to make the next part about the fight or about...I don't know, something else. I'll think about that later. For now, I'll just sit back, and relax. I am going to take a nice short little break. ^^ Please read and review.

Ruri-sugar


	10. A man isn't a man

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie

"Oh. I see. You can't beat me yourself and have to call forth demons to kill me. I see your weakness. You are just a frail little coward who can't fight your own battles." Wufei mocked.

"Just because I can change into a demon does not mean he is a reinforcement. He is part of me. Therefore, he is me." Vincent said just as Chaos took over him. Wings tore through his skin and he let out a pained, angry cry. His hand and bronze claw turned into great claws of dark blue. Horns shot through his skull, and fangs positioned into the jaw of the angry beast.

"Oh. I'm terrified. Want to see me run to my mommy?" Wufei asked derisive.

"You won't get the chance to!" Chaos flew with great speed to the ninja and swung his claws at him mercilessly. But, Wufei dodged all of Chaos's attacks, only to use Bolt 3 on him. Chaos dodged it easily.

"It seems we are pretty much even, and I did not need the aid of a monster. Shows your strength well, does it not?"

"I care not what you think. Just shut up and wait for your fate. Defense for you is futile." Chaos said as he started to slash away at Wufei again. Wufei quickly dodged each blow with rapidness and grace.

But away from them, Yuffie was slowly growing consciousness. She started glowing a dark green, and before she knew what was happening, she was changing. She changed into...well, nothing. The dark green light surrounding her started transforming her into a mist. A green, pale mist. It hovered slowly above Chaos and Wufei's heads. It stayed there, floating, for about a minute, as if questioning who to help. Then, with amazing swiftness, the cloud of jade surrounded Wufei and seeped into his body. He stopped and let out a loud scream. Chaos stopped and watched him drop to the ground holding his body in pain with pleasure and amazement of what a little 'dust cloud' could do. When Wufei stopped moving, the mist left his body, and Chaos prepared himself and set himself up in a fighting stance. But Wufei still lay motionless. The mist became Yuffie again, and she sat holding her head staring at the ground. The Eye of Leviathan was dangling from a silver chain around her neck.

_Wait. How did she get the Eye when I had it?_

**_Good question. Ask her. You can take over again._**

_Only when there isn't a fight nearby._

**_I could fight her. It wouldn't be fair though._**

_Just shut up._

**_Touchie._**

"Yuffie? Are you alright?" Vincent walked up to Yuffie and knelt down to her. She was still holding her head, and she looked as if something was trying to tear her head off, or smash it into a billion gazillion pieces.

"...Vinnie...please...make it...stop...all of it. I...I can't...it hurts...my head...it..." Yuffie struggled to say as she attempted to look up at the man. She gave up half way, and looked back down.

"What did you do? When you turned into that cloud of..."

"I don't...know! Why are...you all asking...me that?"

"You all?"

"Yes! You...my mom...and...the f*cking ancients!" Yuffie screamed.

"Your mom? The ancients? Yuffie, I am the only one here..."

"Don't...play stupid...with me, Valentine. I know...you can hear...then too."

"In all honesty, Yuffie, I hear no one but you." Vincent put his hand on her shoulder. She put hers on top of his, and leaned against him.

"Then...why...I don't...please...just...make them...leave me the f*ck alone!" Yuffie screamed this out and collapsed. Vincent picked her up and carried her to her house. After laying her in her bed, he closed her door, and ran to gather all the other counsel members.

"Where is she?'

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?"

"You did it, didn't you?"

"We should get a doctor..."

"This is a curse..."

These mixed voices wouldn't shut up, and Yuffie lay in bed with a pounding headache. She tried to sleep. Really, she did, but something was always keeping her awake. She reached over and turned on the lamp. She got out of bed and picked up a heavy shoe from under her side table thing. She opened her window, and threw the shoe with all her might to the noise makers out in the street.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP, G*DD*MM*T!" She screamed and shut the window, and crawled back into bed. She didn't hear another sound from the streets, and slowly drifted off to the land of dreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuffie awoke the next morning to the knocking on her door. She tried to ignore it, hoping the person would stop eventually and give up, but the knocking continued. Annoyed, she got up, stomped over to the door, and swung it open.

"You had better have a d*mn good reason for making me get out of bed." She said groggily. There was a man she never saw before in front of her, and he seemed backed up a little at her words.

"Ummm...Lady Kisaragi...you have a visitor..." The man moved to the side and a little girl was behind him. She walked up to Yuffie and hugged her tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" She then let go and handed Yuffie a bunch of flowers. "These are for you. They are a token of thanks and ap...apra...appre-ci-macion...from me and my mommy."

"Appreciation? What did I do?"

"In the alley. I don't know, but my mommy said you saved her from a bad man."

"Oh...Wufei...that bas...I mean...that motherf...I mean...nevermind."

"I can't stay for very long, but thank you! Oh, and..." she leaned close to Yuffie and pulled her down so she could talk in her ear. "That man, down stairs? You look really nice together! I think you should get married!" The girl ran out of the room and Yuffie sat very still on the floor with a face as red as a tomato.

"Thank you, Lady. Have a nice day." The man walked out also, and Yuffie was left alone...but not for long. Vincent popped up 30 seconds after the man and the girl left.

"Yuffie? Who were they?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would."

"No...ummm...do you..." Vincent started, but stopped to the voice of Chaos in his head.

**_Not now, stupid! Wait for her to start. Don't seem pushy, or she'll tear your head off and think you have no compassion. She's a girl, and girls have something called feelings._**

_Not all girls have feelings._

**_Name one._**

_Lucrecia._

**_She cried sometimes, too._**

_Yeah, but she..._

"Yoooohoooooo? Viiiinniiiii? Are you still with me or are you having more fun ignoring me in Lala Land with all the little Muffin Men?"

"Oh...sorry."

"What were you saying?"

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"Fine. I'll see you later. I am going to Da Chao."

"What? But what if you..."

"What if I what? Turn into some green fog stuff and mysteriously kill people by going into them?"

"...ummm...actually...that is what I am afraid of, Yuffie..." Yuffie just stared at him funny and started laughing.

"Hehehehe! That is very funny, Vinnie. I think you should get off of what you're smokin'! Hehehehe!"

"..."

"Oh...your serious...why would I turn into something from my dream? I mean, come on. Misty stuff? I doubt that is really possible."

"But don't you remember last night?"

"Last night? Well...I remember the meeting...and Wufei...and then a scream...then I don't remember anything after that. Why?" Yuffie looked Vincent in the eyes and saw that he was confused.

"Yuffie, last night Wufei tried to...take a woman in an alley. All the counsel members, you, and me heard her scream and went to look for her. You found her and took her place. He...he raped you." Vincent barely whispered the last sentence, but knew Yuffie heard him when he saw her expression. It was a hurt face, with embarrassment, dishonor, and weakness. "It isn't your fault. You couldn't stop it."

"But then...I...he...oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my f*cking God! Do you know what this means? I am going to be a mom, and I don't want to be right now. Not for a fatherless child. Not for his child. I am so lost. I don't know what to do. Vincent...help me. I don't know what to do anymore." Yuffie turned away from him in shame. He took her in his arms and rubbed her back. She started to cry softly.

"Just cry. Let all your tears out. Don't hold them back. Cry them all out."

**_What are you going to do? You know, I can always kill the kid._**

_What do you mean? You aren't killing any unborn baby unless the mother agrees and I agree. It is wrong to even think like that._

**_I am a demon. What do you imagine me doing? Breast feeding it and playing peek-a-boo?_**

_Just leave it alone. It isn't your business._

**_Fine. Just remember how hard this will be for her. And for you._**

"What happened after that?"

"Huh? After what?"

"After he..."

"Oh. I fought with him. I tried to kill him. I would have if I could have. I even turned into Chaos, but he was strong even for him. You just turned into some green mist and went into his body and he died. Then you turned back into yourself holding your head in pain. When I asked you what happened, you said that your mom, the ancients, and I were asking you that, and you passed out. I also don't know how, but the Eye of Leviathan returned to you. Right after you turned back into a human. I was hoping you could explain all of this to me, but due to the circumstances..."

"I'm sorry, Vinnie. I don't mean to be so much trouble to you or many other people. But, my decision stays. I am going to Da Chao. I am going to pray and ask for forgiveness."

"Well, I'm coming with you. Maybe more than one person praying will have a bigger and better effect."

"Thanks."

He helped her up, and they both walked out towards Da Chao.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuffie silently prayed on her knees. But even though her eyes were closed, tears made their way past the gates of eyelids on her face, leaving their marks.

"Are you alright? I don't mean to interrupt you, but..." Vincent asked quietly.

"I just remembered the last time I was here. I was with Yukkie. We prayed for me to get better. I was wearing a pretty pink kimono with cherry blossoms on it. It was beautiful. This was before I collapsed. In fact, this is where I fell. After we prayed, we were racing down, but I wasn't running too fast. I didn't want to ruin my kimono. Then, I fell. I don't remember much after that. But that was my last memory with her. My very last memory."

"I'm sorry. I had a brother also. Though, not my twin, he was very close to me."

"What happened?"

"My father gave us both guns for a Christmas present. We went out to shoot them, and we were separated. I heard him scream and followed his sound, but when I saw something move, I shot it on instinct. I thought it was the attacker. It was my brother. I shot him. I didn't mean it. I ran up to him, to see if he was OK, or if he was going to be OK, and he told me he screamed because he saw a lot of red eyes in the bushes. I was older. He was 12 at the time. I was 16 or so. I don't know why my stupid father gave us guns at such a young age. He was a fool. But it was my fault. I can never forget the look on his face, or what he told me before he died. He said, 'don't you cry, big brother. I know it was an accident, and I am not mad at you. Just never forget me, OK? And learn to shoot your gun real nice.' and died in my arms. His blood stained my clothes, and I felt so guilty, I just sat there and cried until my father found me three days after the accident. I beat me, then threw me out. It didn't matter, I was going to leave anyways. But...he was my only brother, and I killed him. If my mother was alive, she would have..." Vincent stopped. He turned his head and let his tears fall freely. Yes, Vincent was crying.

"It's OK, Vinnie." Yuffie walked up to Vincent and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't hug her back. He was too stiff. He didn't have the strength to. "It's OK. A man isn't a man until he cries without a care of how people will react."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week passed since Vincent told Yuffie about his horrible accident, and through that week, Vincent was no where to be found, and Yuffie was being put to work by her advisors like no tomorrow, while Cloud and the others looked at the sights and ate in the fine restaurants in Wutai. After finishing her duties as Lady by helping the construction of the new and improved children's hospital, Yuffie went to her tiny house and sat at her desk. (Yeah, she didn't have a desk, but she does now! ^^) She pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, and started to think.

_How did that legend go? Oh, yeah. __Mom__ told me that one story of the guy who..._

(This is the legend now, kay?)

There once was a man who married a woman from a small town. They were happy together and decided to have a child. They were overjoyed when they were blessed with a baby boy. He slowly grew up to be a curious little boy who loved to snoop around. One day, the boy got lost. The parents were saddened by his disappearance, and prayed to the Gods for help to find their son. The Gods appeared before them and said,

"Write a small epistle of why you wish for your son to return, and without folding the paper, hold it into the heavens for the wind to carry it off to your son. He will obtain it and return home to you on his 7th birthday, when he gains the knowledge of reading and language."

With that the Gods departed, and the parents did what they were told to do. They wrote:

Dearest son,

We are your parents. We hope you are well, but wish you were here with us, so that we may once again be together as a happy family. As our son, we wish for nothing less than for you to be happy, but please return to us here. We miss you deeply!

Your parents,

XXXX

And as they were told, held the letter up into the sky and were surprised when a gust of wind swept the note from their hands and away, far off into the distance. They waited and waited, and after two years, there was commotion in the town. They ran to find out what was going on, and found out that a child arrived on a gold chocobo. The parents knew immediately who the boy was, and ran up to him. He jumped off the chocobo and it ran away, and the boy hugged and kissed his parents. The parents were happy for the help of the Gods, and continued to thank them every day for their kindness and help.

(OK. Now the story is done.)

_OK. So all I need to do is to write why I want Vinnie to come back. What if this doesn't work? Well, I guess I have to try, huh?_

Yuffie started to write, and when she finished, she ran to her window and opened it. She held the note up as high as she could.

"Please. Gods all mighty. Help me find my Vinnie! Help him return to me." Yuffie pleaded. Just as the wind carried off, she heard a voice behind her.

"Is this a fast enough service for you?"

"Vinnie!? It's been so long! And, yeah. I didn't expect you to arrive that fast." Yuffie said as she ran up to Vincent and hugged him, almost knocking him down.

"Oh, well then I'll leave until you do expect me." Vincent started to pull Yuffie away, but she held on to him tighter.

"I expect you now! I expect you now! Don't leave me!" Yuffie said a little too loudly.

"As you wish. What did you write in that letter?"

"Oh, nothing. It was nothing at all."

"I am familiar with the Wutainese legend, Yuffie. What did you write?" Vincent pressed on.

"Oh...you know that one, huh? Well, I just wrote that I wanted you to come back to Wutai...to me, because I...because I love you, Vinnie." Yuffie said blushing.

"I love you too, Yuffie." Vincent smiled and hugged Yuffie. "I'm sorry for being away for so long."

"It's OK, I guess. I was put to work anyways, and wouldn't have any time to do anything I wanted."

"..._do_?" Vincent asked with a slyness never before shown.

"NO! Not that. Not yet, anyways. I want to know I am truly _in_ love before I _make_ love."

"I was only teasing. Where is your sense of humor?"

"I never thought I'd ever hear that come from you." Yuffie smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was 9:00 PM and Yuffie was in her room getting dressed as fast as she could, while the AVALANCHE members waited in her living room. They were all nice and prettied up for the nice dinner Yuffie was treating them all to for helping her through everything.

"Tifa? Why don't you go get Yuffie out of there or help her out?" Cloud whined again. Tifa stood up and faced Cloud angrily.

"BECAUSE! YUFFIE WILL KICK MY @$$! YOU NEVER TELL A GIRL TO HURRY UP WHILE SHE IS TRYING TO LOOK HER BEST! ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE'S A NINJA! SHURIKENS ARE SHARP! SO FOR THE LAST TIME, CLOUD! I AM **NOT** GOING INTO HER ROOM TO TELL HER TO HURRY UP!" And Tifa sat down, crossed her arms, and faced away from Cloud with her eyes closed.

"Ummm...actually, Tifa. I would like you to come over here and help me out a little bit. I am not really able to put this gooey crap on."

"Gooey? What do you have to put on that's gooey?"

"I don't know what you call it! Just come over here and help me out."

"OK." Tifa stood up and went into Yuffie's room and looked at how the ninja was progressing. She was pretty much done. She had her dress on. It was a spaghetti strap, soft, black dress that went down to just pass her toes. She had black shoes on that had small heals, and her wavy hair framed her face nicely, but something was missing.

"This stuff. What is it called?"

"Oh! That's make-up."

"Yeah. That's it. I don't know how to put it on."

"I'll do it." Tifa walked up to Yuffie and began her magic.

"Tifa? Can I tell you something? I mean a secret that is so concealed that no one knows about it except for me."

"Yeah. You can trust me."

"If you were to tell anyone, I would probably hate you forever, never talk to you again, and be so depressed I'd be an inch away from killing myself." Yuffie said seriously.

"OK. You can trust me. Heheh." Tifa said with a little laugh. When Yuffie didn't return the laughter, she stopped. "Oh. It's that serious?"

"Yeah. I will tell you this, and we are never to talk about it on the PHS, letters, or any other way. Only in person where we know we are absolutely and completely alone."

"Alright." Tifa nodded.

"OK. *sigh* The thing is, I really like Vinnie. I mean I don't think I even like him anymore. I think I love him. I love him so much, I want to marry him, have his children, and live with him for the rest of my life. But the thing is I don't know if he feels the same. I want to propose to him, Tifa. But I don't know how he will react when a **_girl_**, especially me, the annoying ninja brat with no life who steals materia, proposes to him, a **_guy_** who is mature, quiet, and so d@mn hot!"

"I don't know what to say to that, Yuffie. I guess you just have to trust your feelings."

"You're not mad at me for not telling you before?"

"Of course not. We all have secrets we need to keep for ourselves sometimes."

"OK. I'm really lucky I can trust you, Tifa. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Just remember this, though. Think before you do anything. I don't want to see you hurt because you made a mistake or something."

"Don't worry."

"OK. You're done now, finally."

"Great! This stuff feels kinda funky on my face. I don't know. I think I should just take it off..."

"Leave it on! It took me a while to put it on and you are keeping it on until we are done with dinner! That is a work of art I did, and you look great!"

"...OK...sheesh." Yuffie said as she backed away slightly against the wall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow! After this chapter, you might have to wait a while until the next chapter! This was long! Well, I want to thank everyone for reviewing so many times! Especially Kittie and Fate. Crazy Monkey and shayster for putting the fic on favorites and/or me! That makes me feel so special! This fic is for all of you! That made my day for more than a week! ^^ Until later...

Ruri-sugar


	11. Food food and food

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie

Everyone was standing outside waiting for the line to move out of the way so they could talk to the receptionist and get to their reserved table. Cloud was trying to shove people out of the way, but that resulted in him being chased by mad ninjas with throwing stars. Tifa tried to reason, saying they had a reservation, but everyone just ignored her. Everyone was starting to get aggravated, so Yuffie decided to try something.

"Hey, people! This is Lady Kisaragi speaking! Please move aside real quick so that we may get into the restaurant. I am kinda hungry." Yuffie said loudly, but not quite yelling.

"Oh! My Lady! Excuse us for our behavior!" Everyone said here and there as they moved aside. Tifa and Cloud just looked at Yuffie with teasingly jealous glares. She just smiled back.

"It's a talent!"

They all entered the restaurant and were seated to a table next to a very clean window that faced Da Chao, and the window on the next wall had the sun set, so they were surrounded with great views. They all took their seat, where Vincent sat at the end, on his left was Yuffie and Tifa. Then Cloud was at the other end, and on Cloud's left was Cid and Barrett. Nanaki was on the ground with Cait Sith. No one complained about their position, because they all had someone to talk to. Nanaki was the only one who could really stand Cait Sith, and Cait Sith was willing to talk to anyone who would listen.

"So, what are we going to get? This white wine sounds good, but I have never had this stuff. It is supposed to be the best Wutainese wine in the city." Yuffie asked looking at the menu of beverages.

"Why not both?" Cid asked.

"Hmmm...because we will all be really drunk and we have to be sober by midnight until midnight tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Cait Sith asked.

"My...the day the Dark Ninja's try to take the Eye."

"What Eye?" Everyone except her and Vincent asked. Yuffie explained to them about the Eye and the Dark Ninja's and everyone listened, and never noticed the waiter was pouring water into their cups until he dropped the pitcher.

"I-I'm sorry! I-It's just that...t-t-the E-Eye...please excuse me." The man bowed and left the room.

"What was that about?" Cloud asked.

"Ummm...nothing?" Yuffie said hopefully.

"I don't think so. What is it, Yuffie?" Nanaki asked.

"Well...the Eye is not the only a good little trinket. It is a powerful weapon that can do great things."

"Then why did the guy freak out?"

"Notice I said 'great things'. I never said good great things. In the wrong hands, all powerful weapons can be used for evil, and cause great destruction."

"I see. So...why do you protect the Eye?" Cait Sith asked.

"Because! If it goes into the hands of the Dark Ninjas, the world is as doomed as being hit with a million meteors!" Yuffie said starting to feel stressed.

"Why the )@*$^ do _you_ have to protect the (*^%$!~ Eye?" Cid asked with worry.

"Because it is one of the duties of the ruler of Wutai." Vincent said quietly, looking down at the cloth on the table.

"How would you know, Vampie-boy?!" Cid yelled angrily.

"That is not your concern. Just know that I know."

"Cid, he's right. It is the duty of the ruler of Wutai. My duty. So shut up and let me talk."

"..."

"Thank you. Now, if you all remember, we are in a fine restaurant. One of the best in Wutai. This is not a place to talk about things like the Eye. The people are scared of its power. So we are going to continue this some other time, but for now, what are we going to eat?" Yuffie put on a fake smile and held up her menu.

"Ummm...I think I am going to get the special barbeque platter." Cid said.

"I am going to get the sushi supreme." Tifa said and put her menu down.

"I'm getting the spaghetti!" Cait Sith said.

"This is a nice restaurant, Cait. And I am paying. Aren't you going to get something _good_?" Yuffie asked.

"Spaghetti is good!"

"OK."

"I'm getting the stuffed chocobo!" Cloud said.

"...That is just pure evil, Cloud." Tifa commented.

"What? They are birds! You eat turkey without a second thought! Chicken, too!"

"Well, I'm gettin' me the prime rib with special gravy." Barrett said.

"And I'm having a ham bone." Nanaki said.

"What are you going to eat, Vinnie?" Yuffie asked sweetly.

"Hmmm...I don't know. I think I will try the squid salad, and the onion cream soup for an appetizer, and the steak with mushroom sauce, mashed potatoes, corn, and a little dish of applesauce." Vincent said not looking up from his menu, reading what he wanted. Everyone was silent and stared at Vincent, surprised at his immense appetite.

"Well...I guess it is a side effect for being in a coffin for 30 years." Cloud joked. Everyone laughed slightly, and Vincent blushed.

"Awww, it's OK, Vinnie. As long as you are full and content afterwards." Yuffie said.

"What are you going to have, Yuffie?" Tifa asked.

"I am going to have grilled fish with a side of fried rice."

"I thought you said to order good things!" Cait Sith argued.

"I am! You have never had fish and rice until you ate it here! It is the best!" Yuffie argued back.

"Sure."

The waiter came and took their orders. A different waiter, mind you. The other one told the manager he was feeling ill and left. They all ate their meal, and Cait Sith was mad at Yuffie because her food smelled better than his. And sure enough, Vincent ate every last bit of his food. And was given an antacid for his stomach ache. He tried to look all tough as all guys do, though, and said he was OK, but felt like throwing up when Yuffie punched him lightly in the stomach while walking out of the restaurant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone started heading back to their rooms by 10. The dinner was late because of how busy Yuffie was, and because they were busy getting ready.

"That was a great dinner!" Tifa exclaimed as she fell on the bed. She and Cloud were sharing a room.

"Yeah, that was." Cloud agreed.

"Did you notice something about Yuffie and Vincent? I mean, sure, they are going out, but I mean, this is more...I don't know. It seems like she is even clingier than before..." Cloud asked Tifa.

"Well, maybe it has to do with the fact that she wants to propo...I don't know what you're talking about, Cloud. I don't know anything." Tifa said quickly.

"She's going to propose? Wait 'til the guys here this!" Cloud said laughing, heading towards the door.

"NO, CLOUD! You can't tell anyone. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone either. I was supposed to keep my mouth shut, and obviously I didn't. I can't believe I just did that! I am so stupid!" Tifa put her hands on her eyes, trying to figure out what to do.

"I won't tell, but...you should tell Yuffie."

"I know I should, but she'd hate me!"

"Yuffie? Hate you?"

"She told me she would if I ever told anyone. And she said she'd probably kill herself, too."

"..."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

"You have to tell her though."

"I know...I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow. That was good. I think I'm gonna go to bed now, Vinnie. I need to rest up for tomorrow. I have lots of explaining to do." Yuffie yawned and crawled into bed. Vincent was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and mumbled,

"OK. I'll wake oo up at sewen firty."

"Hehehehe! OK. Good night!"

"Yuffie? Do you have a plan about tomorrow? I mean, about the whole Eye deal?"

"Oh, yeah! Of course! I prepared everything. It will all be alright."

"What is your plan?"

"I can't tell you, Vinnie. You'll find out tomorrow. I promise."

"Alright. You better not get hurt, though, Yuffie. I mean it."

"I won't. I'll be careful."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone was asleep by 11 o'clock that night. That is, everyone except for Yuffie. She knew what she had to do. Before midnight. She was probably the only one who remembered; the dinner was so great that no one remembered the discussion about the Eye. All she had to worry about was Vincent.

_He just better not wake up. Oh, Leviathan, please don't let him wake up! Please! Please don't let him wake up! Just let him sleep peacefully, and let him live his life._

Yuffie thought to herself as she pulled a watch with Bedtime Bear (from the Care Bears. I love the Care Bears! ^^) on it. It was a gift from Yukkie on her birthday before she died.

_Just in case I live through this, I have a watch to tell me when I can come back. _She put on a black sweatshirt, black baggy pants, and a black light coat.

_To lower the chance of being seen by the towns people._

She grabbed a bag and stuffed it with ten potions, three elixirs, and five ethers. She grabbed her shuriken and her silver bangle, and put in her best materia, and the Leviathan summon for luck.

_That should do it. I hope..._ And she slowly walked out of the room, and crept out of the house. She traveled only in the shadows, but as quickly as she could. She had only one hour before the Dark Ninjas emerged. Before Goliath once again tried to take the Eye.

_Where am I going to go? I think I will go to __Lucrecia__Falls__. Then, after about 12 hours, I will go into the water and hide in a submarine. They will obviously search the water first, since they hate Leviathan. It won't take them long to do that. I have to be real quiet for that time. Oh, Gods. This is going to be so difficult. Have mercy, great Leviathan!_ Yuffie ran from the shadows and into the stables where she kept her father's old chocobo. It was a black chocobo named Titan. It was old, but very well trained and fast. He would also blend into the night with Yuffie, and was used when she was stealing materia from travelers. Meaning, he was the quietest chocobo in the world.

When she arrived to Lucrecia Falls, she slid off of Titan and looked at her watch.

_11:58__. Almost time._

"Titan! Go back to Wutai as fast as you can! Run as fast as you can! Please! I know you got here in 58 minutes, but if you can get there in two, I will give you so many mimet greens, you won't be able to eat them all before you die!" Yuffie whispered to the bird.

"Wark!" Titan replied loudly as it darted off faster than anything Yuffie had ever seen in her life. She stood there for a moment, then remembered she had to go into the Falls and hide before they even emerged.

_I can't believe it. I won't be able to eat all day today! It's a good thing I ate a lot for dinner. This is going to suck._ She looked at her watch.

_11:59__ and 57 seconds, 58, 59, __midnight__. Oh my Gods, I am going to die!_ Yuffie held her breath, and then looked at the pool of water at the far side of the cave. It trembled, then was still. Trembled, then was still. Then it trembled for five minutes straight, and then was still.

_Yup. He's free alright. I hope Vinnie and the guys are OK. I hope they don't notice anything._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK. I know that was short compared to the last one, but hey. I am working very hard on this fic. Sorries! Please read and review!

Ruri-sugar


	12. Fools in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

Vincent woke up to his head pounding.

_Chaos? What is your d*mn problem now? Why won't you let me have even a little rest?_

**_Well, first, because you had enough sleep for your lifetime, and second, because your love monkey is missing._**

You _mean Yuffie? She can't be. She is sleeping as I was, until you woke me up._ ~*~

**_If you say so. Don't say I didn't warn you, though, when you find her dead...because of the Dark Ninjas._**

_What? Chaos? What's today!?_

**_..._**

**_Oh, now you ignore me! Curse you, demon!_**

"Yuffie! Tell me you are there!" Vincent yelled as he jumped out of bed and ran to hers. He saw a form under the sheets, but to his disappointment, anger, and sadness, it was only a pillow with a note on top.

Hey everyone!

This is Yuffie. Yeah, yeah. I can hear

you all now. I can imagine it very clearly. "You

could have gotten yourself killed!" and "Are

you stupid?" and "Why the )*&%#@~ hell did

you ~#)*^@ leave without our (^*%#~ help,

you (*^@%$~ brat?!" is what I can imagine you

all yelling at me. The last one is especially

Cid. You are, aren't you? Yeah, well, I can put

this all simply and bluntly. This really isn't your

business. You all not being royal Wutainese,

even less having Wutainese blood in your veins,

you shouldn't even had known about the Eye.

This is my problem that I need to try to handle.

I can't tell you where I am going, because if I

do, then the Dark Ninjas may find this note

before you, or take it from you, then find me

where I am. I'm sorry I have to be so secretive,

but if I am not back in Wutai by noon on the 20th,

then just assume I am dead. I hand leadership

to Gorki, being wisest. He can choose leader

from there. He knows the rules. But yeah. Oh,

and if I am not back by that day, then Tifa? I

want you to tell Vinnie. Everyone else, too.

Since I won't be here, I won't hear it and won't

be embarrassed. Oh, and...don't forget me.

You can have what materia I have left in the

basket in the closet. Take what was yours.

Bye, everyone. I love you all, even though I

had a weird way of showing it.

Love,

Your friend Yuffie

"What an idiot. Yuffie, you fool! Have you not thought of what we would feel if you died? Have you thought of how I would feel?" Vincent yelled to no one in particular.

"Vincent? What is going on?" Cloud walked in along with the rest of the group. Tifa was rubbing her eyes and yawning, while Cloud was scratching his back. And Cid...well, he had a shower cap like thing on, only it was for bed. Barrett was wearing pink chocobo pajama pants, and Nanaki was wearing nothing, put had a stuffed animal on his back. Cait Sith and his moogle thing were wearing Santa Clause type hat things, only one light blue, and one purple, and they didn't have fuzzies on it. In other words, all had something different about them than normal.

"Yuffie. She left to hid the Eye and herself without our help!" He growled.

"What? She couldn't! She can't!"

"Why the )*&%#@~ hell did you ~#)*^@ leave without our (^*%#~ help, you (*^@%$~ brat?!" Cid snarled under his breath.

"Yeah, I know. She was trying to be noble, but didn't think about how others would feel." Vincent said.

"Well, I guess there is nothing we can do. As much as I disagree with the plan she has, no one can really disagree right now, because she is already gone, there was nothing else we could do, and because if we were to look for her and find her, we would actually kinda be helping the Dark Ninjas." Cloud said, looking at the ground, his fists clenched tightly.

"Yeah...hey! What is that on her bed, Vincent?" Tifa said, pointing to the note on her bed.

"Oh, that's the note Yuffie wrote before she left." Vincent replied. Tifa picked it up and read it. Then, she chuckled slightly.

"What the (*&%#~ is so d*mn funny? Especially at a (*&^%#~ time like this?!" Barrett yelled.

"Geez! You don't have to be so crabby, Barrett! It's just that Cid said exactly what she wrote! I guess she really knows you, Cid." Tifa handed the note to Cid. He read it, and turned around, and started banging his head against the wall.

"I. Didn't. Want. Her. To. Think. Of. Me. As. A. Swearing. Bastard." Cid said, banging his head once for every word. Barrett eventually pulled him away from the wall to stop him.

"I have a head ache. Anybody got an aspirin?"

"You deserve that for banging your head. Deal with the pain, dumb@$$." Tifa said, handing the note to everyone to read themselves.

"Hot d*mn. I mean, darn." Nanaki said. Everyone looked at him.

"What? You always swear, and I just...don't. I can slip sometimes, can't I?"

"Oh my God. What is the world coming to?" Cait Sith said, shaking his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's only been two hours. It seems like two years. I think I am going to die.

Yuffie was laying on about five layers of blankets, so she wouldn't feel the coldness or hardness of the cave floor. She had the clothes she traveled in on, and was under a heavy blanket as well.

I have so many layers of clothes, and I am still freezing! What is the problem here? I bet it is because I am here trying to hide in silence, isn't it? Stupid luck. Why me?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OK, so...what do we do? Should we pray? Go after her anyways? Set up a "You're so f*cking lucky your alive and that I don't kill you right now where you stand" party?" Cait Sith asked.

"Just shut up, cat." Barrett yelled. Everyone was sitting in the top floor of the Pagoda. Chekhov, Shake, Gorki, and Staniv were having breakfast, and didn't know about Yuffie's "plan." They hoped they wouldn't ask about it either, but the chances of that were slim.

"AAAAAHHH!" Tifa stood up real fast and looked as if she was going to cry.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Cloud asked as he jumped up as well.

"I just remembered! Today! Today is...is...Yuffie's b-b-birthday!" With that, she started to whimper quietly.

"Is that it? I thought you were dying!" Cloud said, plopping back down onto the couch.

"YOU ARE EVIL! Don't you understand what this means? She never had a normal birthday, because of the Dark Ninjas! If they are defeated, then maybe...she can...have a normal birthday." Tifa said, growing quieter with each word.

"You know what it is like to not have a birthday?" Cait Sith asked.

"No one cares about you, though!" Barrett said.

"Even worse!"

"Shut up, cat!" Barrett yelled again. Nanaki then walked out and back in with a heavy book in his mouth.

"This is going to tell us a little about the Dark Ninjas. I got it from the Library."

**Myths from the Wutainese Culture**

A long time ago in the times of Gods and Knights, there was a great war. A war between the great God Leviathan and the evil demon brother, Goliath. Leviathan wished not to fight, but for the sake of the inhabitants on the planet, he fought his brother. Goliath craved power, and was jealous that his brother had more than he. He, after all, trained endlessly. He did many mental exercises, and physical drills. Why didn't he have the glory and power of his brother? Thus, power was the reason that this demon fought with his only brother. He was evil, and cared not that because of his selfish ways, he would hurt his brother, or himself. He was possessed by an inner force.

The battle was fought by the two brothers and many of their followers. Those who fought eventually died in battle. No one survived. Over 80% of the people died. In the 20% lived on the Kisaragis. The rulers of Wutai. The great, well-known worshipers to Leviathan. They agreed after seeing all the destruction that they were to aid their majestic God in battle. After the war raged on for eighteen years, Leviathan managed to trap Goliath in a different dimension with all of his followers, receiving a wound in his right eye in the process. Feeling sorry for his wicked brother, Leviathan granted him a day in the human world. The day he was trapped in. The only way to stay in the world of the humans, he would need the key. His brother's eye, for it was what proved he had some power against his brother. If he could obtain it, he would be free. If he couldn't, he would have to again wait for a year to pass before his chance could arrive again allowing him to escape.

The eye was passed down from each Kisaragi generation, to watch over and keep secure. It was prophesized that one day, a child was to be born and become the last Kisaragi. Being such, the eye had to be given willingly. The only way Goliath could escape from this curse was to either be given the eye by the heir, or to take the blood of the heir and combine it with his own. Then take the eye and replace it with his right eye, therefore taking the power of his brother and containing it within his vessel.

"So, that is the whole history of the eye. Wow. Once you look at it, it is kind of complicated." Cait Sith stated after Nanaki read the page out loud from an old book from the library.

"Shut up, cat. We don't need your stupidity right now." Cloud said as he tore the page from the dusty manuscript.

"Look and make sure there isn't anything else we need in this thing. If we don't need anymore, then we can give it back." Cloud picked up the heavy volume and placed it on the floor for him.

"Sure thing. I just don't get why you all get me to do this when I have difficulty turning the pages. I don't have fingers you know." Nanaki held up his paws.

"Yeah, but you are the smart logical one."

"OK. Fine. Whatever. If it gets Yuffie back, I'll do it."

"What if it was me?"

"...I don't know..."

"Huh? But..."

"I'm just kidding."

"Oh."

"So...since there isn't really anything else the rest of us can do, why don't we just think for the best and make a surprise birthday party for her for when she comes back?" Tifa asked, trying to cheer everyone and herself up.

"I guess so..." Cloud agreed.

"Yeah, why not?" Barrett accepted. Everyone else did, too, except for Vincent.

"How about you, Vinnie?" Tifa asked.

"That is a name only Yuffie can call me! And only when she returns will I rejoin the group!" Vincent ran out of the Pagoda, and into the forest. No one knew how to react.

"Well...ummm...should we get started?" Tifa asked.

"What do you mean, "Get started"? Didn't you see how he reacted?" Cait Sith questioned, fearfully.

"No man has ever stopped me do what I wanted to do, and there ain't no way in f*cking hell that Vincent Valentine is going to yell at me and expect me to worry when I could be doing something that will be of some kind of use for Yuffie when she returns!" Cait Sith backed away slightly.

"How will a party be useful?"

"It will make her happy! It will take away her stress! It will make her see that we CARE!"

"Whatever. I don't think that will work."

"SHUT UP, CAT!" Everyone yelled, and was silenced when Barrett hit him over the head with his gun arm. "Much better. Someone gonna help me throw him in the dumpster?"

"I will!" Cid said, jumping from the couch to join Barrett.

"Why would you throw him in the dumpster?" Nanaki asked, trying to defend the mechanic thing with a dent on its head.

"Because he still needs to be taught a lesson about kindness. And plus. He never really did get paid back for what he did to Yuffie a long time ago." Cid said.

"What, with the whole parade thing?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh. OK." He changed his mind about protecting him, and continued back reading through the book.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_OK. Only 16 ½ hours left to go. I'm gonna die! I can't take this silence! I have a major headache! AAAAHHH! I'm gonna go crazy!_

Yuffie was staring at the ceiling of the cave with wide eyes. She tried to sleep, but she had one of those 2 minute naps where she woke up from a nightmare that she was snoring and the Dark Ninjas found her, only they were dressed up as frogs. (A/N: I always have a 2 minute dream where I jerk awake dreaming of giant frogs. Is that normal?) So, she wasn't able to sleep.

_When I get home, I'm going to take a long bubble bath. Then I'm going to sleep for a week. Then eat. No, I have to do that first. Hmmm...I'll just eat while taking a bubble bath. I've always wanted to do that, just like those people on TV._

She go so involved in thinking about what she would do when she got home, that she forgot about the time, and when she looked at the watch, she noticed it had been half an hour already.

_WOW! I should think some more. That worked well in passing the time._

She started thinking of other things, and smiled. She was actually kinda happy to be by herself, free to think and not do what others wanted her to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lady? My Lady? Where are you?! The Dark Ninjas! They..." Gorki was running around the Pagoda, obviously part of a search party.

"They are freed and she is gone, hiding herself and the Eye." Cloud finished, just before sipping his tea. He had seven different types of wrapping paper in front of him, and was sweating heavily. He was the only person in the room, besides Gorki that is.

"And you know this how?"

"A letter she wrote. You can help me. This is probably the most difficult decision I ever had. Which wrapping paper should I use to wrap Yuffie's present?" Cloud asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"...I'm sorry, but I can't let her be alone at a time like this. You don't know how much danger she is in right now."

"Actually, I do. I know everything about the Eye and her and the duties of the leader of Wutai. I know what she is up against, and I think she is mature enough to take care of herself."

"No. you don't understand. You just don't understand." Gorki ran out of the Pagoda continuing his search.

"CLOUD! Are you still wrapping her present? We need help in the kitchen!" Tifa yelled as she entered the top floor.

"I don't know which paper to use!"

"Oh my God! Cloud! It isn't that difficult! Does she like chocobos, gil, materia, stars, presents, birthday candles, or the color 'neon orange' more?" Tifa asked, rolling her eyes.

"Ummm...materia?"

"Good job! You are such a genius!" Tifa said sarcastically. "Now, hurry up and wrap it, and get into the kitchen!"

"OK! Geez!" Cloud said as he picked up the pair of scissors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

^^ Chapter 12, chapter 12, chapter 12! Hope you liked it!

XOXOXOXOXO

Ruri-sugar


	13. The time is near, but where is Yuffie?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I have had a very stressing month. ^^ Too many problems in a week of the New Year...that just doesn't turn out good, you know?

My Eyes Can't Lie...

"OK. Everything is ready, and it is almost midnight. Do you think she'll be here soon?" Tifa asked. She was so nervous, that she was talking real fast, and was running around the room. Her face was slightly pale, and she was glancing around everywhere so fast, that everyone thought her head was going to fall off.

"I don't think she will leave until the Dark Ninjas are completely gone." Cloud stated simply. He had to repeat that same sentence so many times, and gave up yelling it at her.

"Oh, OK. I'll just sit down for a while then." Tifa sat down, but just as she did, she shot back up. "I think I'm going to mop the floor in the kitchen."

"Tifa, you did already. Five times already. Earlier." Barrett told her.

"It could be dirty!"

"Not in five minutes."

"It is more like four and a half."

"Sit down. She will be here before you know it. Take a nap. You have been doing stuff all day. You need to rest for a little while."

"OK." She sat next to Cloud, and rested her head on his shoulder. She was asleep in an instant.

"...she was tired. Very tired."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_OK. In about one hour, I can go. I think it is safe to get out of this stupid submarine though. I need to get back on land. I am going to go crazy down here. I never knew how scary it was to be surrounded by water, and the only thing keeping you from being engulfed in a sea of water was a couple layers of metal. That's it. I'm getting out whether the Dark Ninjas are there or not. I just freaked myself out._

Yuffie walked to the control room, and had the submarine rise to the surface. She got out as quietly as she could, and packed her stuff.

_OK. I think it will be safe to leave this cave in about...half an hour. That will give me fifteen minutes, if I see them on the way home, to stay alive, and keep the Eye safe. This is going to be...tiring. I can tell right now._

She picked up her stuff, and looked at her watch. When it was time, she took in a deep breath, and walked out of the falls. She climbed the mountains and crossed the wilderness area. She was safe so far.

She walked on for a little while, but she stopped.

_I could have sworn something moved from behind me. Oh, please don't be the Dark Ninjas!_

She turned around, and saw...nothing.

_OK. This is starting to get a little freaky. Maybe I should have waited longer._

Something moved from her left side, and as she turned to see what it was, something moved from her right, and she turned that way. But every time she moved, something would seem to move on a different side, and nothing would be where she looked. She started getting dizzy, and very scared.

_What is going on? What is happening? This can't be the Dark Ninjas, because they would have taken the Eye and killed me already._

She started to walk towards Wutai again, but stopped, because in front of her was a big green emerald dragon. She turned, and behind her, was a ruby dragon. On her left, a sapphire dragon. And on her right, a diamond dragon flew. So, basically she was surrounded by dragons.

_Oh, great. If it ain't the Dark Ninjas trying to kill me, it's a whole bunch of dragons! Why me?!?!?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's five minutes to midnight. I'm going to take Tifa up to our room. I'll be back right after, OK?" Cloud picked up Tifa's beautiful sleeping form, and carried her up to bed.

"So...do ya think she is OK, Nanaki? Yer the one with the knowledge of this kinda thang." Barrett asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell the future. But by the way Yuffie is, her strength should keep her safe for a certain amount of time, and her understanding ways of the enemy, I think she will be able to control herself in ways to keep the Eye safe, as well as herself. She should be fine. Unless she does something stupid." Nanaki stated.

"Well, it being close to time, I think I am going to look for her. She might be hurt or something, you know. From the Dark Ninjas. If she escaped them. Last minute wise." Cid said slowly, putting on his coat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"There you go, Tifa. Into bed. He put her under the soft, cottony sheets and blankets, and pulled then up to her chin. "Sweet dreams."

He stood up and started towards the door, but stopped when he heard her move around a little. He looked at her, but she was still asleep, dreaming her dreams. He sat on the edge of the bed, and stared at her sleeping form. She had her hair untied and it lay crazily around her. A few strands in her face, and a few more framing it.

"You look like an angel, you know? Just laying there, all innocent. Sweet, lovable, motherly to everyone, sisterly to everyone, and you make a d*mn good martini!" Cloud whispered as he chuckled slightly. She shifted again, and her face turned a little towards the window. The full moon's light shone on her face that made her look even more angelic. He reached over to touch her face, and decided against it. His hands were cold. He didn't want to wake her up. He stood up, and started once again towards the door, but stopped in his tracks fearfully. There was a figure in front of him. A _ghostly_ figure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_OK. Let's see. There's no way in hell I can run, so I have to fight them. My limit is out of the question, because that will lure the Dark Ninjas. I can't scream or say anything, because the d*mn ninjas will hear me then, too. I can't get cut, because they'll smell it, and...D*MN IT! I AM JUST TOO RESTRICTED! THIS IS GOING TO BE TOO DIFFICULT!_

Yuffie threw her shuriken, and it struck all of the dragons (she had slash all), but only caused them 4000 damage. She then cast haste on herself, plus wall. She was able to dodge all of the dragon's attacks just until she put up her wall. She wasn't hurt that much, and there was no blood, but she knew she was going to get a bruise there. She cast Ultima, but that too only did a small amount of damage.

_D*mn! What is their weakness? I guess the only way to find out is sense. Godd*mmit! Why are they not able to be sensed? That is just so not fair!_

The Emerald Dragon attacked her with a powerful jade beam. (Jade, emerald, green, it all ties together! ^^) She had 2000 hp taken from her out of her 4000, and she cast cure 3, then regen on herself. Then the Ruby Dragon attacked her with a crimson sword that was as sharp as...the sharpest thing in the universe (^^'). It too caused her damage, but she cured herself again. Then the Sapphire Dragon struck her with a powerful mist that amazingly took so much of her hp, that she had one left. She cured herself, and the Diamond Dragon used his attack. A crystal ball of energy, formed from it's claws, and unleashed it's mighty power with a loud cry. The crystal ball struck Yuffie. At first, she saw only white, but then all she saw was the blackness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where is she? Where is Yuffie? She had to have passed by here! Titan is no fool! If he goes this way, then Yuffie was here! YUFFIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Cid yelled out into the cold air. Titan ran as fast as he could. He searched left and right, looking for any form, any moving thing, but saw none. But Titan stopped and Cid jumped off, knowing the reason. Yuffie was very close by. He looked around, and saw nothing. No Yuffie, no shuriken, no Eye. Nothing. Where was she?

"Stupid bird! Why did you stop?!" Cid yelled.

"Wark wark WARK!" Titan squawked angrily as he pecked the ground. Cid walked over and looked down. He saw something round with spikes, and drenched in scarlet liquid. It was Yuffie's conformer, covered in blood. But whose? Could it be from Yuffie?

"Yuffie...where have they taken you? What have they done to you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow! This is one of the shortest chapters ever! I'm sorry, but this was just like a great place to stop, since there is suspense in Yuffie, a little of Cid, and Cloud's part. ^^ Please read and review!

Ruri-sugar


	14. Visits and a Captured Lady

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

Cloud couldn't believe his eyes. How could the ghost of one he knew be in front of him? How could it be possible?

"Is that you? Aeris?" Cloud whispered. She nodded in reply.

"Can you speak?"

"Yes. I can speak. I am here to tell you one thing, Cloud."

"Which is?"

"You are a cowardly bastard."

"Huh?"

"Don't you see? You love her, and yet you suffer by not telling her that. I see you everyday from the lifestream, and I see her as well. As each day passes, you both show sadness and regret that you didn't tell the other your true feelings. If you truly love her, tell her."

"But I'm scared. What if I am just not good enough?"

"Does she seem to like anyone other than you?"

"No. I guess not."

"Well then? Isn't is obvious?"

"I guess it is, kinda..."

"Oh, Cloud! You are so impossible!" Aeris floated over to Tifa, and bend down a little so she could see her face. A few wisps of her hair touched Tifa's face.

"Mmm...Aeris...is that..." Tifa murmured in her sleep.

"Hmhm. Shh...dream on, dear Tifa. Dreams come true. I will be sure yours does at least." Aeris laughed quietly in her ear and hugged her sleeping form. Then she walked over to Cloud. "Let me see your hands."

"Why? Aren't your hands freezing or gonna go through mine?"

"*sigh* NO! Why does everyone I try to help ask that? I am not Casper! I am Aeris! My hands won't go through you, and I am not cold!" Aeris whispered loudly (Weird, I know, but it is possible! I do it all the time when I try to yell, but I'm supposed to be quiet.)

"...Oh...OK...geez. Don't go crazy on me."

"Just give me your hands before I change my mind." She commanded gently.

"Why?" Cloud asked as he reached for her.

"Because. Your hands are cold, and if you touch Tifa's face with them, she will wake up. I am doing you a favor."

"Thanks, Aeris. And...I'm sorry that I...that I couldn't save you against Sephiroth. He is dead now, but...I am sorry."

"Hehe! It's OK. He is in the lifestream with me now, and I tease him endlessly on how he only has _ONE_ wing instead of two. He hates me for it, but I say he deserves it."

"Yeah. He does deserve it."

"Well, I have to go. I'm sorry, but I can't change anything that is going to happen. I will always be here for you to talk to, but I can't help you in what happens. That is what you are here for. You must learn to solve the problems ahead. Remember, though, Cloud. Remember, that just because you have your eyes, doesn't mean you can truly see."

"Alright. Thank you, Aeris. For everything." Cloud said, as she faded slowly away. Hugging him just before completely vanishing. Cloud walked over to Tifa, and caressed her soft, silky skin. He kissed her on the cheek, then blushed.

"I...I love you, Tifa. I just hope that one day I will have the courage to tell you that." And he walked out. As he closed the door softly behind him, Tifa sat up in bed, and looked towards the night sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuffie woke up to her watch playing a quiet melody. She groggily opened her eyes, and saw that she was in a dungeon type room, and that she was resting inside a coffin. It was open, but she was in a coffin.

_Oh my God! Am I dead? Am I supposed to be dead? Where am I? What happened? I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna_

"You are **not** going to die, Lady Kisaragi. You are trapped in our world. You will know what it is like to be trapped in an unpleasant atmosphere for a whole year without anything to do, without any food, and with no way out. Then, as soon as you can get out, you return again if you don't have the key to keep you safe and free. We need the Eye, but in our attempts to take it from you using the Dragons, they found they could not _kill_ you and take the Eye. They knew who you were, and respected Godo when he was alive. In his respect, they did not kill you. They let you live. Because they let you live, I killed them. Every single one. You see, we made a deal. They would find you, kill you, and take the Eye, and give it to me, and they would live to see their families grow and their children's children grow, and I would give them power. Dragons are power hungry creatures, especially the ones you saw. But they respected you. Just because you are the Lady of Wutai. If only they knew. I was so close to being free. So close. If only the Eye wouldn't have protected you. I would have had the eye. Why did the Eye protect you? I was supposed to be able to take it!"

"I have to willingly give it to you. Or anyone. And even then, it will return to me if it finds the new master unworthy."

"Then give me the Eye. Or I shall kill you."

"No. Why would I give you the Eye? Do I look stupid to you?"

"Because if you don't give it to me, I will kill you and your friends."

"I don't care if I die, and I am sure my friends will understand when they know why I sacrificed their lives."

"Well then, I will just have to take it from your dead body, now won't I?"

"Hahaha! You think you're so clever. Go ahead. Kill me. I don't care. If you have to receive the Eye from me while I give it to you willingly, killing me won't help you, now will it?"

"Call me a fool, but how can I trust you? You could just be saying that."

"Ummm...my Lord, the girl is right."

"Sometimes I hate being me. I never seem to win, do I? Well, if you are so clever, you find out a way to get the Eye from her. Try to make it a torturous way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, I don't (&^$@! know if she's OK or if she's..." Cid stopped talking, fearing the worst. He reached over to the ashtray and put out his cigarette. He came back with the conformer and told the group where he found it. It was lying on the table, cleaned and polished. Barrett just finished polishing it, and was holding a box of tissues. No one could bear looking at it with the blood on it. It made them think bad thoughts about their youngest comrade.

Nanaki paced around the room, trying to think about the legend of the Eye; in case they forgot about something important. Cloud was leaning against the wall, looking at the floor, sad that Yuffie was missing. He also had the Tifa issue in his mind. Cait Sith was on the floor, crying. His megaphone lay somewhere else forgotten. Tifa was in the bedroom still, and Vincent was gone. No one knew where he was or heard from him since he left.

"Don't think so terrible. I remember that the Kisaragis are the only ones who can forever free the Dark Ninjas, because they have to give the Eye willingly, which Yuffie won't do." Nanaki said.

"Then why does she have to hide when they come out for the one day?"

"Because. They will try to harm her, even though she is their only way out. If they kill her, they can take her blood, mix it with their own, and replace their right eye with the eye. Then, they will be free. But I don't know if the Gods know that themselves. Let's pray they don't. Because then they will kill her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuffie looked down at her hand. For the first time, she noticed that it was cut in a few places.

"It looks like it was from my conformer. Those bastards! How dare they get me with my own weapon!?" Yuffie whispered angrily. It was covered with bandages, though not very well done. It looked like it was just thrown on. Leaving many parts of the cuts exposed to the dirty, musty air. She took off the bandages, and put them back on as well as she could. It didn't hurt, and it wasn't bleeding. Though her arm was swollen from her wrist up. It wasn't too bad, but you could tell it was infected. It was discolored slightly. It was paler than the other arm, and was turning red and yellow on the cuts.

"If they don't kill me, this stupid infection will. D*mn it. I'm screwed either way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So what are we going to do?" Cait Sith asked.

"Well, what do you think, Cat? We aren't just going to leave her there for the Ninjas to kill her or find out how to free themselves by killing her. We have to save her!" Barrett yelled.

"And just how are we going to (&^%$@ find her?" Cid whispered with his head in his hands. He was sitting on the couch, and was stressed. He had bags under his red eyes, and was ashen.

"Well...I don't know." Barrett said as he looked away. "I just want to find her and know she is OK."

"There is a way, you know. I just talked to Yuffie's mother." Tifa came in and plopped on the couch next to Cid.

"You talked to Yuffie's mom? What did she say? How do we find Yuffie?" Cid looked up and had a new shine of hope in his eyes.

"She didn't tell me where she was directly. But she did say that it was somewhere only Yuffie knew, and that she talked to us about it. Not the location, but she told us about it."

"Well, that doesn't really help."

"It is better than nothing, though. We can try to remember everything secret she told us."

"She tells us a lot of things, and most of the time we don't listen to her."

"Well, I guess that is our fault, now isn't it?" Just then Vincent stormed through the door, and as if on cue, he stated loudly and quickly,

"I know how to find Yuffie. I know where she is, and I know how to get there, and I know what to do."

Everyone stood up, ran to Vincent, and started asking questions.

"Where is she?"

"How do we get there?"

"Where were you?"

"Are you OK?"

"How do you get there?"

"How did you find out where she was?"

"Why the hell do you smell?!"

"The last statement came from Cait Sith, who was holding his nose and running back into the room with air freshener, spraying it everywhere.

"She is with the Dark Ninjas, I found it when I was away, I was in the woods near Wutai, I'm OK, I found it accidentally when I was thinking, and I don't smell. It is the scent of what it's like to be in the woods for how long I was there, and get rained on, fight monsters, get their guts and blood on you, then wash up in a lake. So, actually, yeah I do smell, but it isn't my fault." Vincent said. He walked towards the bathroom.

"Now, if you excuse me, I am going to clean up real quick, and then we can be on our way. I suggest that you all get whatever you need and do what you have to do now and quickly, because it won't take me long."

Everyone ran around the room frantically and happily, trying to get their things. After about ten minutes, everyone was set and ready, and left. Yuffie's conformer was being held by Vincent. It was strapped to his back.

The made their way through the darkness of the forests, following Vincent.

"How long until we get there?" Tifa asked, trudging along. She had a big bag on her back, and it was making her walk bent over.

"We just started walking. It will be about fifteen minutes or so. Why did you bring such a big bag anyways?" Vincent replied.

"Well, I'm a woman, and women have essentials. Things they need."

"I didn't think women needed **_that_** much stuff..." Cloud muttered.

"Did you say something, Cloud?!" Tifa asked, glaring at him.

"No. It was just the wind."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuffie was lying on her back on the floor staring at the dark ceiling. She had nothing better to do. Every so often, some of the servants would arrive with "food" and ask her to eat, but she didn't want to eat. She wanted to go home. She was hungry, but wasn't there this little story from a long time ago when a girl ate some pomegranate seeds and had to go to the underworld for a certain amount of time because she ate them? She was just being cautious.

"Miss? You must eat. A year is a long time. You will surely starve. Starvation is a very painful and slow process. Please. Eat." The servant pushed a plate through the little opening by the floor. "Please. If you don't eat, then none of us will ever get what we want."

"I see. You just want to be free. You don't care if I live or die. It's all about you, isn't it? It always is. It is about everyone else except for me. If I died, no one would care that I died. They would care that they would be trapped in this icy hell forever!" Yuffie screamed. She was dirty, sick, hungry, and crying. She was helpless, and she knew it. What else was there for her to do except go crazy?

"Well, if that's what you think, then believe it, you b*tch! I just snuck away from dinner. To do that is death. And you tell me I care only for myself. Being trapped here for ages changes you, but you don't know that. You won't know that until you experience it. Just like you are now." And the servant walked away.

"I'm so cold. Vinnie. Come help me."

"Master! I just found out a very valuable piece of information!" A human like figure bowed in front of Goliath and held out a piece of ripped paper.

"Oh...I see. This is great news. You are to be rewarded." Goliath stood up and started walking to Yuffie's cell.

_No! What is he going to do? He can't have found out! No! Please! Leviathan, have mercy! I have served you well, have I not? Please!_

"I have great news, little Princess. Great, great news." Goliath tore the bars from the wall, and cornered her.

"No! Please! Leave me alone! Please!" Yuffie cried as Goliath lifted her by her hair, and dragged her to an even lower level of the dark mysterious building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We have to hurry and help Yuffie! She is in danger!" Vincent started to run.

"Hey! Wait!" Tifa got so mad that she took off the heavy bag on her back. She darted off after him, as did everyone else. Cloud was quickly getting up as he was the one to get hit with the bag.

"He knows. He knows about the fusing of the blood. He is going to kill her."

"He can't!" Tifa shouted. They ran faster, and faster, until they reached a small shrine covered in ivy. They ran into the center, where a fire was blazing.

"Jump into the fire. It won't hurt you. Just trust me, believe in yourself, and you won't get hurt." Vincent said as he jumped into the dancing flames. He was gone, as if he became part of the hot flares.

"What the (^$@ does he *&%#~ mean, we won't get hurt? We'll be burnt to ashes! I feel the ~^@)*$ heat and I am by the *&$@!~ door!" Cid yelled.

"Well, that must be part of the illusion so no one finds the Dark Ninjas."

"Well, you go first. I ain't goin' until I know it's safe." Just then, a scream was heard. A high-pitched Yuffie scream. "That's it. Get outta my way!"

Cid pushed Tifa out of the way and jumped into the fire.

"Well, that sure was fast." Cait Sith stated.

"Let's go!" Cloud said as Tifa jumped in, then him, then everyone else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm sure you liked that, now didn't you, Lady?" Goliath held a long whip in his right hand. Yuffie's feet were tied by coarse rope, and was hanging from the ceiling. Her arms tied behind her back. There were deep red gashes on her lower back, stomach, side, and legs. Blood was soaking through her clothes, and starting drip on the floor.

"Hmmm...I need that blood. Maybe I should put something there to catch it all..." Goliath grabbed a large black bowl, and set it just below her. "There. Now that is much better. Where was I? Oh, yes. This is for the many years of captivity I had to go through because of your ancestors!"

He pulled back his arm, and whipped her again. It struck her side, leaving another gash. Yuffie screamed again, and her voice was starting to show signs of exhaustion. Starting to sound hoarse and low.

"I will love to see the faces of your little friends and people when they see your dead body. Oh, I can see it now. Crying, sadness, anger, oh I just can't wait! But seeing you suffer as I have suffered is fun as well. Don't get me wrong. I like torturing you. It is much more exciting than just killing you quickly and painlessly. And plus. I hear you scream, see your blood and tears, and damage your soul. Now who else can do that in the time I am doing it? Hahahahahahaha!"

"Put her down, Goliath! Let her go!" Vincent held his gun up, and pointed to his target.

"Do you think I am going to die because of your bullets?"

**_Really, Valentine. I thought you were smarter than that. Let me kill him!_**

_Kill only Goliath and the followers. Leave Yuffie and the others alone._

**_Yeah, yeah. I heard this before. I know. I won't hurt your sweet honey cakes!_**

_Fine._

Vincent then built his rage. It rose and rose and rose. It reached its peak and he started to transform. But before he could, a small voice spoke out.

"Leave him, Vinnie. Don't kill him. Leave him alone. Let him do what he wants."

It was Yuffie. She was telling him not to kill Goliath after what he did to her.

"I was like him before. I wanted power, and nothing more. I guess this is my punishment for being that way. Leviathan hasn't helped me, and if he doesn't help me, then it is fate that I should be slaughtered. This is my punishment."

"Yuffie, you told me that it wasn't my fault many times before that Lucrecia chose Hojo. And that it is wrong to try and atone my sins so much. I am telling you. It is wrong to blame yourself for the way you are. Don't tell me that you are being punished for your personality. Because I would be dead if that were true."

"Vinnie, you don't understand. I am not supposed to be alive right now anyways. Leviathan has denied my pleas of existence. I am meant to die."

"No, you are not. I am here to protect you; help you live your life. You are supposed to live. And I am going to make sure you do!" Vincent then transformed into Chaos, and held nothing back. He growled in anger, and attacked Goliath repetitively. He stood motionless, and followed Chaos's quick movements with his eyes without moving his head. Chaos was abruptly brought to a stop as Goliath thrust his fist into Chaos's face.

"NO! STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" They paid no attention to Yuffie as they continued to fight, Goliath moving around now. He was dodging, attacking, and then dodging again. He didn't seem to be casting any spells. Chaos was attacking, dodging, attacking, and then trying to figure out a way to kill the stronger demon. But they kept on doing the same things, both staying at the same level, status, and position.

"I said STOP!" Yuffie screamed. The ropes tore into shreds and she floated upright. She landed softly on the floor with her eyes glowing dark red. She walked up to the two demons fighting who stopped and were looking at her with confusion and curiosity. She lifted up her two hands, and placed them on their shoulders. As soon as her fingers touched their flesh, their eyes widened, and they collapsed in pain. Petrified, as if made of stone. "Now you will endure pain of no comparison. You will feel the pains of the people in the world now, and the pains I have felt by watching you fight foolishly. There is no reason."

Her eyes softened and started to turn to their normal color.

"There is no...reason..." She collapsed in exhaustion, next to Chaos and Goliath. The eye implanted on her forehead. It somehow fused with her as the two demons fought.

"...Oh my God. What happened?" Tifa ran in and started to inspect Yuffie's fallen body, and then Chaos's. He seemed to have been unable to move or turn back into his human form.

"Tifa?! Where are they? Did you find them? Are they...holy f*ck." Cloud darted to the room and saw all three bodies laying on the blood covered floor. He rushed to Goliath to make sure he was dead or at least fully petrified, so he wouldn't do any damage. The others rushed in and crowded around Tifa and Cloud. They gasped at the state their friends were in. Cloud took his sword, and pushed it through Goliath's chest, where his heart rested.

"There. Just in case..." Cloud stated as he removed his blade. He glanced at it, and was surprised to see that the blood was black.

"Because he is a demon. His blood is too evil to have the red color of human blood." Nanaki explained.

"Oh. Hey! Yuffie just moved!" He was right. Yuffie shifted slightly, and Tifa lifted up her head, and moved the hair out of her eyes.

"Yuffie. You OK? Are you hurt badly?" Tifa asked with concern.

"Not really. I just have cuts from his whip, but that's all. How about Vinnie? Is he..."

"Fine. I'm just fine. Petrified, but alive." Vincent replied, still not moving, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, Vinnie. It was the only way to stop you two from fighting. I don't know if you knew it or not, but what damage is inflicted to this dimension, our own planet takes damage as well. I'm trying to save the world, not make it worse for people."

"I understand. I'm sorry too, Yuffie. Forgive me."

"For what?"

"Not listening."

"I spoke to Leviathan while unconscious, believe it or not. He said I am meant to live for a while longer."

"See. I told you."

"Yeah. Next time, I'll listen to my elders." Yuffie smiled as she crawled over to him and kissed him lightly on the forehead. As she kissed him, he began to sparkle (yes, sparkle. As in glittery stuffs.), and was un-petrified.

"Thank you." Vincent stood up, and looked at Goliath. Then, he turned to Yuffie. "You know what must be done..."

"Yes. I know. It is my duty. I knew this would happen sooner or later."

"Here is the blade. Given to me by your father long before he passed."

"What do you mean, here is the blade? What are you going to do?" Cloud asked fearfully. He was staring at the sharp object Vincent was handing to Yuffie. The hilt was made of ivory, and had small emeralds on it. The blade was made of a crystal like substance, but looked like it was sharper than Cloud's ultimate weapon. It wasn't big like Cloud's. It was small, like a pocket knife.

"It is nothing you need to worry about. It is just something that Yuffie needs to do as the Empress of Wutai." Vincent replied.

"And what is that?"

"Watch and you will see."

Yuffie lifted the blade high into the air. The light caught it, and it sparkled brilliantly. Then, she did it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wowie. That was kinda long. Well, I hope you liked this one (I think I say that a lot.), because it took forever. Well, I gotta go! Please read and review.

Ruri_sugar


	15. The Pains of a Leader

Disclaimer: I don't own anything still.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

She held the blade in her hand, and handed it to Vincent.  
"I'm so sorry, Vinnie, but I can't do it. I just can't. You have to do it for me." Yuffie took his hand and forced him to take the object.

"What? You know I can't. I couldn't. I am not strong enough to do it."

"DO WHAT!?!?!?!?" Everyone except Vincent and Yuffie yelled.

"Remove the Eye from my hand, and use my blood to kill Goliath completely. Forever. My blood can free him, yes, but it can also kill him."

"How?"

"If he takes my blood, it will free him. If I give him my blood, it will kill him. They are completely different trials."

"But what if he takes the blood you give him?" Cait Sith asked.

"You miss the point, cat. If he takes my blood when I give it to him, he will die. That is why he can only take my blood when I am dead. Because otherwise, I would give it to him."

"Oh...I see."

"But to make this work properly, I have to remove the Eye with the sacred dagger, and use the blood from the removal of the Eye."

"D*mn. All these (&^$@ guidelines. It's like you're defusing a &^@%#( nuclear warhead." Cid said.

"Well, this is even more dangerous than that. But back to the whole problem. Who is going to remove the Eye?"

"Ain't it obvious? You are. Who else has the strength as to cut you to pieces?"

"Well I can't do it. I'd chicken out before the thing touches me!"

"We can't do it, though! To hurt you...we just can't."

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. If I stay bonded with the Eye for more than an hour, I will be forced to stay in this dimension forever. I won't die, but there is no way I will be able to escape either. Eternal loneliness. That is one of my fears."

"Well, who has the guts to do it?" Tifa asked. "I sure as hell can't."

"I can't. I have paws. If I was to do it, you would be all f*cked up."

"Nanaki! What is with you all of a sudden? You used to be so quiet and mature, and now you are turning into...into...well, me!" Cid exclaimed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well, the part of me you are becoming is bad. Bad thoughts, Nanaki, bad thoughts!" Cid said, waving his Gospel at him as if a mother would her finger. (A/N: It was the only way I knew how to describe it so that you knew exactly what I pictured in my mind...^^')

"Well, I don't think I could take it. I'd probably pass out and cut myself."

"I can't. I care about you too much."

"I'm an untrustworthy mechanical cat. I can't do it!"

"Am I supposed to take it out with my gun?" Barret asked.

"Well, who is going to do it?"

"You, Yuffie. You have to. It is your duty. Just think about what you are doing it for."

"But...the pain, Vinnie. The pain will stop me from finishing. Hell, the pain will stop me from starting."

"Then I guess the world is d*mned."

"FINE! IF I SCREW IT UP OR END UP DOING IT ALL WRONG, THEN YOU HAVE ONLY YOURSELF TO BLAME! I don't understand why I have to do it all anyways." Yuffie grabbed the blade back and closed her shimmering eyes. She turned her back to everyone, and walked to the far end of the room.

"If you can't do it yourselves, you can't witness it either." She lifted the point high into the air, and started chant words in Wutainese. The monotone phrases suddenly turned into a melodical tune. As she sang, she lowered the blade until it barely touched her skin. This would be painful and she knew it. It wasn't just on the outer layer of her skin. It was underneath, too. Almost touching the bone. Just before she pushed the sharp tip into her flesh, she stopped singing. She closed her eyes, but opened them quickly feeling the pain the blade gave her. She had to look, so she could guide it around and under the eye. Of all things she had to do, she had to do something as excruciating and gruesome as this, didn't she? It was just her luck. She let out a loud scream, which she quickly forced down. She couldn't help but let out a quick shriek every now and then, but soon she was finished. The Eye fell to the ground sending the sound of glass hitting stone around the room. Yuffie's sobs were also heard. She fell to the ground, and clutched her hand to herself agonizingly. Tears were streaming down her face like a cascade. Her clothes becoming wet again with her blood.

"There. I did it. And I hope you all are happy." She tried to stand up, to finish what she had started. She had to give him her blood. She couldn't seem to get up, though.

"I...I can't get up. I feel so numb, and cold. I can't move."

"Yuffie? It's OK. I'll take you over to him." Cloud picked her up, and set her next to Goliath. She turned her head so she could see his face. He was still motionless.

"It is your fault that I have to endure this pain, you @$$hole!" She lifted up her hand and placed it at his lips. Just as the blood dripped into his mouth, his eyes went wide.

"NO! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME FOREVER! I AM A GOD, D*MN YOU! A GOD!" Goliath yelled as he started to shrivel up and turned into dust.

"Shut up. Someone get the Eye. Don't you dare forget it. If you don't take it with you to Wutai, then other forces will take it and try to use its powers, and I would have failed and gone through all of this pain for nothing." Yuffie then closed her eyes and slept. Tifa took the Eye and put it in her pocket.

"I'll carry her now, Cloud. Be right behind me, and don't walk slowly. As soon as the doors close, they are closed forever. Unless the love of our Princess shows her holy light." Vincent quickly picked her up, and started running to the exit. "Unfortunately, I don't know what that means."

The doors were moving slowly together. Everyone was behind him as he ran through the door, placing Yuffie on the soft grass.

"Hurry! The door is almost closed!" Vincent yelled as Cloud jumped through.

"Well if you didn't run so fast, we could keep up with you!" Cait Sith yelled. They then heard Tifa scream.

"Tifa!" Cloud ran back to see what was wrong. She was being held a foot above the ground by her wrists by the tails of two jellyfish-like creatures. Cloud swung his sword at one of them, causing it to release Tifa's wrist, but countered with an electrical shock to Cloud. Using his weapon like a bat, he hit it to the other monster holding Tifa, and it too let go. Then he cast a level 3 fire-all spell, conquering them both. Cloud quickly grabbed Tifa's hand and ran towards the half-closed door.

"Only one of you will be able to fit through if you don't run fast enough!" Nanaki yelled nervously. He was right. When they got to the opening, the door stopped moving.

_"A decision placed in the hands of thy mortal souls._

_When one let through heals the wounds, will thy seek out thy goals?_

_Through the elements of flame and ice; torturous the journey be,_

_Can thy withstand the power of thy greatest enemy?_

_Unto thee I speak thy fate as written in thy destiny,_

_Only pure true love can win, in time we soon shall see."_

A soft voice rang through the group's ears.

"What the &*%~ is that supposed to (%#~&@ mean? Can't they make these *$~(# things understandable for the (*^$!~ stupid people? Like Barret?" Cid yelled in complaint.

"Why are you always sayin' I'm the stupid one? Or the fag? Why can't you say it be the cat? Or the chocobo haired shish kabob inventor?" Barret asked holding a small tissue in his big hand.

"...I don't know how I could have ever gotten the idea..." And he turned away.

"What? Can't a guy have a tissue? Or did blowing my nose suddenly become against the law?"

"What? Did I say something? No. I'm pretty sure I didn't. So don't yell at me for something I didn't do."

"Yeah, well you were thinkin' it!"

_"Silence, fools! You cause great disturbance in my presence._

_That may not pass, be you Gods, kings, or peasants._

_A lesson be learned when loved ones are forced to separate._

_And then the hostile words you hold will all evaporate."_

"When you start talking in a language I can understand, call me." Cid said, scratching his head. Tifa then did something no one expected or thought about at the moment. She pushed Cloud through the doorway, and everyone watched in horror as the doors closed tightly shut. Tifa still inside.

"TIFA! NO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Cloud screamed angrily, pounding against the stone doors.

"Because she cares about you." Nanaki stated quietly.

"...Cloud? I'm OK. Just go on and I will try to get out. If I don't, then I don't. So just go. I am going to look around to see if I can find a way out, so just...huh? Who are you?" Tifa's voice changed to a confused tone, making Cloud nervous instantly.

"Tifa? Who is it? Who is there?" He yelled, pressing his ear against the door.

"You want to show me something? You want me to follow you?"

"Tifa! Don't go!"

"What is this light for? Are you taking me out of here?"

"Tifa!"

"By the way. What is your name? Mine is Tifa. And..." Tifa's voice faded as if she was suddenly gone. It was there, then it wasn't.

"She was taken out of the temple by means of powerful magic. Someone has teleported her somewhere." Nanaki said.

"How do you know?" Barret asked.

"I can sense these things."

"But where the (*&$#@ was she taken to? And who the (&^$@ would have the guts to do it?" Cid asked.

"...this way. Be careful. The rocks...may trip...you, Tifa." Yuffie whispered, her head shaking a little.

"Tifa? Yuffie? Are you OK?"

"This is...my past. And...my memories."

"I think Tifa is in Yuffie's mind. And that the person that took her there was a messenger from her mind. Maybe even an image of herself." Nanaki theorized.

"Why would she take Tifa to her mind? What for?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can ask her when she is conscious." Nanaki said.

"But I want to know now. What if she is in danger? What if she can die in there? What if Yuffie dies, and then Tifa dies with her? What if Yuffie is possessed by some evil demon and put her in her mind only to kill her and then destroy the world?" Cloud asked going hysterical. That was when Cid hit him on the head with the handle of his Venus Gospel.

"Get a grip. Do you really think that Yuffie would do that kind of thing to Tifa?" Cid turned his Gospel around so that the point was only an inch away from his face. "If you do anything wrong, Strife, anything. I will *&^$@ make sure you pay. You better not (*&%^# hurt my Yuffie-girl. She ain't done nothin' wrong, and she (*&^%# deserves some *^%#@ respect for saving all of our *&^%$#@ @$$es."

"I'm sorry. I just really care about Tifa."

"We know, man. But d*mn. Yuffie wouldn't hurt anyone. Her friends, anyways." Barret said.

"I guess you are right."

"Well, enough of this small talk. I'm taking Yuffie back to Wutai so she can be in a bed and rest. Maybe we will be able to get Tifa out of her mind and Yuffie conscious again. Then find out some things." Vincent said walking towards the city. Everyone else just stood there, staring at the door of the shrine.

"I'd follow me if I were you. I'm the only one who knows the way back. Unless you want to find it yourselves and be back next year, you can do that too." Vincent yelled from a little ways into the forest.

"Well, that's our cue!" Cait Sith said as he ran after him and the others followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where am I? Who are you?" Tifa asked.

"I am Yukkie. Well, a memory of her. But my spirit is partly here too. I don't have that much time though. As soon as Yuffie wakes up, you will be automatically taken back to your world and time. But anyways, I am Yukie, Yuffie's twin sister. I am here to tell you a little bit about her past. So you can better understand the ways of the Wutainese culture. First we will start with our birth. When we were born, we had so many brothers and sisters before us, that we didn't try to be better in anything, because someone in our family already achieved it. So we just did what we felt like, when we wanted to. I was a tomboy, she was a girly girl. We were fine and happy. Wutai was a thriving city. Religion a major priority. We lived life like a schedule. Then, she got sick. She had medicine, but she still got sicker and sicker. When she was about to die, I gave her my heart."

"I know all of that. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"You don't understand. It is because of how we acted that Wutai became how it is. Because all of our brothers and sisters were deceased, leaving her alone, she was forced to take the ruler ship no matter what she felt. Because of that, she is the one who has to deal with the protection of the eye. Just because Goliath is gone doesn't mean she can stop protecting the Eye. That is an eternal job. I remember our fourth birthday. And fifth. And sixth. All of them had father missing. He was never at any of our birthday parties. We never saw him on the day of our birth. But what should really be known is about our mother. She doesn't know it, but our mother didn't die giving birth. She died after we were born. Protecting us from Goliath. Father refused to leave her side while giving birth, even though he risked the future on hope that we were going to be sons. When Goliath came, he tried to kill me and Yuffie. Just before he hit either of us, mother went in the way of the attack. Just before midnight. No one told Yuffie because she was the girly one, and really emotional. You may not think so, but even now, she is emotional. She just doesn't show it. She cries herself to sleep sometimes."

"I never knew. That must be so awful." Tifa said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do? There isn't really anything you can do."

"I know, but that is just so sad. And what do you want me to do with this information?"

"What else? Tell Yuffie."

"I can't do that! That is too difficult for me to do! I can't just go up to her and say 'Your family lied. Your mom died protecting you from Goliath.' One, she wouldn't believe me because where would I have gotten this information, and two, that is just too emotional of a subject."

"Tell her in a more sympathetic way, and say I told you and how, and you can do it. You understand how it feels to lose family."

"But..."

"But nothing. Do it. She is waking up now." Tifa was thrown on her back, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Cloud.

"Great. Now I have to tell her two things. As if the one wasn't hard enough, it just has to get worse, doesn't it?"

"Tifa! What happened? Are you OK? Where did you go? Who took you there?" Cloud asked.

"Are you hungry? Need to use the potty?" Cait Sith asked.

"How was the time? How long did it seem to be while you were there?" Nanaki asked.

"You look like sh*t, Tifa. You need to take a shower or somethin'?" Barret asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did you need to fight any monsters? Goliath?" Cid asked.

"...If you give her air and let her talk, she may answer your questions later. Let her do what she pleases until she is calm again. By the look on her face, she looks like she just saw a ghost and needs to sleep so she can think and rest." Vincent stated quietly. Everyone moved back from her except Cloud, who picked her up and laid her on another bed. They seemed to be in Godo's house. "It is closer." Vincent had said earlier.

"Well then she is going to sleep. And no one is going to bother her. Everyone out." Cloud yelled.

"I'm going back to sleep." Yuffie said as she closed her eyes again. Only after she said that did they remember that she was still in the room. Everyone else walked out and shut the lights and door.

"Hey, Yuffie?"

"Yeah Tifa?"

"I need to tell you something. Two somethings actually. Both of which are important."

"How important?"

"Very important. I want to tell you before you sleep though, so you can sleep all the emotions off."

"Is it that bad?"

"They both are. You see..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That was chapter 15. Kinda short, and I did fit a lot into a little bunch, but that's ok, right? Hope so. Well, please read and review!

Ruri-sugar


	16. Bets and relaxation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

My Eyes Can't Lie...

"So, Cloud. How are you now that you know Tifa is safe?" Cid asked.

"I'm better than I was, but I want to know what all happened, so that it doesn't happen again."

"But what if it was a good thing?"

"What can be good about being taken to a place you don't know and then come back looking like how she did? Don't mess with me old man!"

"Old? Did you just call me old, Strife? Here I was tryin' to be compassionate, and there you go bein' your fool self. &^%$@(&^%@$#!#O*^@$@($)^@#%$!@_$&@$!" Cid let out a mouth full of profanities as he started to walk out of the room. "I'm willin' to make a bet with you. If Tifa and Yuffie come out of that room all happy and better, you do what I want you to do for a whole day."

"Fine."

"Wearin' a woman's yellow polka dot bikini."

"...fine. And if I win, you do what I want for a whole day wearing a chocobo costume. Complete with the beak and feet."

"Alright, but I ain't gonna lose. Oh, and you can't talk to 'em either."

"Same goes to you. It's not like I can go in there and say, 'Stay mad and sad for the rest of the day, or at least until you get out of this room.' You know what I mean?"

"What ever. Nanaki can be the judge."

"Huh? What?" Nanaki asked looking up from his little nap. Cid was already out the door.

"This is going to be difficult. What if he is right? What if she was taken there for a reason concerning good?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"...and that is what she said. But that was only the first part. I think this next part is going to be a little...less depressing. I hope so anyways. Well, you know how you told me a long while ago your secret about wanting to ask Vincent to marry you? About loving him and all of that? Well, I accidentally told Cloud the night before your birthday. In the hotel after we ate at the restaurant. I'm sorry, but I don't think you will be mad at me that much, I hope anyways, because you told me to tell them anyways in your letter before you left to hide from the Dark Ninjas."

"..."

"I'm sorry. I hope you don't hate me now."

"..."

"Yuffie?"

"..."

"Will you say something?"

"..."

"Anything?"

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

"Yuffie?!"

"..."

"YUFFIE!"

"Well, what do you want me to say, Tifa? What is there that I can say? Oh, thank you for telling me that my dad and the whole &*^$@ city of Wutai have all lied to me about the death of my mother? And that I should be happy about it? I don't know what to say to you! I'm happy you told me the truth, but GAWD! I just don't know how to react." Yuffie started sobbing softly, holding the sheets of her bed to her face, so that the soft cottony material would catch all of her glistening tears. Tifa just sat in her bed, looking at her younger companion.

"I'm sorry if I told you at a wrong time. I'm really sorry."

"It's all right. I just...I'm just an emotional wreck right now. So, don't take my actions offensively."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Food? A bubble bath? Your pillow fluffed? Vincent?"

"Hehe, well, I could go for a bubble bath, but I think I will be OK after some lovin' from my Vinnie." Yuffie smiled a little to Tifa.

"Yeah. And I need some from Cloud too. Say, how about we have them both take us out? You know, to make us just happy. Then we can go to a spa and have a full body massage by cute guys all covered in oil, and...oooh. Now we have to go. I'm drooling!"

"OK. And while we are out doing our thing, we can have the guys clean my house. It needs a good cleaning."

"Alright. Let's go!" Tifa and Yuffie both got out of their beds and walked happily out the door.

"Oh, Cloud?!" Tifa said sweetly.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Cloud yelled. Cid came running in, with a big smile on his face.

"Huh? What's wrong? What did I do now?" Tifa asked as she ran to Cloud, who was banging his head on the floor. "And stop that! You'll go into a coma again!"

"I think I won, Strife. Hehehe. So, why don't you start by cleaning the Highwind. Clean Yuffie's *&^$@ area twice. Her @&^%$ chunks are just ~%@&*$ nasty and startin' to *&^$@ smell up that whole &(^%@# quarter!"

"Yeah, yeah." Cloud said.

"Oh, and before you go. You and Vincent are going to take us out later. And then you and all the other guys are going to clean Yuffie's house while we are out relaxing. And what is with this thing about Cid winning something. Did he win the lottery?" Tifa asked.

"No, he won a bet we made. You don't need to know about it. But I can't take you out and do what Cid says at the same time."

"Oh, yes you can. Tomorrow you can do everythin' I say. I can wait. I need to think up a whole bunch of *&$%@ things I want you to do for the whole *&$# 24 hours anyways. And I wanna rest so I can stay up the whole (*^$@ time."

"You are cruel, you know that?"

"Yup. D*mn proud of it, too."

"So, is Vinnie that tired where he won't wake up and greet me? That's OK. Let him sleep. I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed and ready for our day out. It'll take about an hour, so he should be awake by then. I'll be back soon, kay? Oh, and I'm gonna check in with the guys in the pagoda real quick too. You know, to see what I've missed." Yuffie said, walking out of the door towards her house.

"So, Cloud. What was the bet about?"

"Nothing."

"Cloud?"

"What?"

"What was the bet about?"

"Nothing."

"If you say nothing one more time, I am going to throw you out the window! Now, as I said. What was the (&^$#@ bet about?" Tifa asked getting annoyed.

"Whether you and Yuffie would walk out of the room happy or sad."

"That is so stupid. I don't know whether to laugh at you or be mad at you."

"Laugh at me. It will feel better than you being mad."

"Oh, you know I couldn't be mad at you unless it was really mean." Tifa hugged Cloud really tight, then sat on the couch. "And plus. I think you are paying for it by being Cid's slave for a whole day."

"That ain't all. I have to wear a woman's yellow polka dot bikini, too."

"Hahahahahaha! I have to see that!" Tifa giggled. "I can just picture you walking around Wutai wearing a bikini and holding your Ultima Weapon! Hehehehe! That is just...hahahahah...so hilarious! Hahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it all out. Then soon you will get tired of it and quit."

~30 minutes later~

"Hahahahahahahaha! In a bikini! Hahahahahahaha!" Tifa was still laughing.

"Tifa, it really isn't that funny."

"Yes...hahahaha...it is!"

"No. It isn't."

"Yes it is. Trust me. I wouldn't have made you do it if it wasn't funny." Cid said.

"You are just lucky I didn't win. I'd make sure you didn't smoke any of those cancer sticks."

"Yeah, but the thing is, you didn't. I did. So just be happy I ain't goin' to make you *%#@ smoke one of my precious angels."

"Precious angels? More like destructive, life-ruining, expensive, nasty smelling, teeth discoloring, pieces of sh..." Cloud was stopped when Cid hit him on the head with his Gospel, yet again.

"Don't diss my precious beauties!"

"How many times are you going to hit me with that thing?" Cloud asked, rubbing his head.

"What, you mean you actually feel pain? With all that hair for padding? Wow. I learned somethin' new today." Cid said, looking up and smiling.

"You are a cruel old man."

"Yeah, and you are an obnoxious little boy who needs to cut his hair before he pokes someone's eye out."

"Shut up about my hair already!"

"No. You need to know what it is like when you have people teasin' you about stuff you stand up for, like you and your hair, and me and my smokin'."

"But my hair being long won't kill me."

"It can. One day, it will grow so long and gain a brain of its own and take control of your brain, and make you do stuff you don't wanna do. And just think. Your hair is so close to your brain. So you won't have enough time to do anything about it."

"I'm not that stupid. I won't fall for that."

"Oh, yeah you will. Just wait. This time tomorrow, you will have a haircut. Trust me."

"I don't think so."

"How much you willin' to bet?"

"5000 gil."

"Deal. Hehehe. Let's shake on it, for security."

"Fine." They shook hands.

"You don't know how much he screwed you, Cloud. Are you stupid, or just...never mind. You are just stupid. He just won 5000 gil!" Tifa said, smacking him on the head.

"What is it with people hitting my head today? And how? He can't make me...F*CK! &^%$!(*&^!#)*&%!)*&^#!)(&#^!)(#^~()^#!"

"Yup! I am a rich man. Now, what am I going to do with all that gil? Maybe buy some more cigarettes. I am running a little low. Maybe I can buy a little something for...and then...and..." Cid was talking to himself as he walked out the door.

"Cloud? Are you five years old mentally, or do you have some kind of brain damage? You are an idiot!" Tifa yelled.

"I know! You don't have to tell me! I know I am stupid. But it isn't my fault. I was operated on. Kinda. Experimented on, is more like it. My brain may have been replaced with someone else's!"

"The chances of that being true is slim, Cloud."

"It was worth a shot."

"...*yawn*...where is Yuffie? You are out of bed, so Yuffie must be also." Vincent asked Tifa as he got up and stretched.

"She went to take a shower and chat with the Pagoda Club before going out with Tifa." Cait Sith said. He was playing solitaire on the floor.

"Pagoda Club?"

"You know. The whole group at the pagoda. There are too many to keep the names in memory."

"There are only four."

"See! That is just way too much. Why waste memory on something stupid like that when I can remember something even more important?"

"Like how I am going to throw you off Da Chao in a few seconds?"

"Yeah, like that. HEY! What did I do now? You people are just so mean to me sometimes, you know that? I am very offended."  
"Good. Now shut up."

"Why, what rudeness!" Cait Sith grabbed a handful of his cards, and walked to the kitchen, where Barret was talking to Marlene and Elmyra on the PHS. That is, he was in there until he was thrown out followed by a long line of obscenities.

"You d*mn cat! I'm on the *(&%@! PHS talking to my baby girl! Don't (&^%$# come in here with your &^%@# stupid self! I don't (*^$#!(*&^$ need you in here to &*^$@ disturb me! &%!$(!&*^#(*!&^$(*!&^@(*^!!#$%&@#$%*~@&!%*~(@*&$^!"

"Doesn't anyone love the mechanical cat?" Cait Sith asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"I do, daddy." Marlene said from the PHS.

"You don't like that cat, honey. You don't know where it's been. And plus, I can get you pets that are much better than..._that_...thing."

"Oh, OK then, Daddy. I don't like it."

"That's my little baby girl!"

"What happened here?" Yuffie walked into the room, Cait Sith following slowly behind her.

"Nothing. Just a few disturbances from an annoying cat. How are you doing, Yuffie?" Nanaki asked.

"Fine. But since when did you think Cait Sith was annoying?"

"Since I woke up to everyone yelling at him. I think he needs to learn after a million times that doing certain things can hurt you. How many times was he thrown out of a room? How many times was he thrown out of the Highwind?" Nanaki said, crossing his arms/front legs across his chest.

"&%$#! Something is really starting to &^$!~*& change you. What the *)^$~%@ is happening? Is there such a thing as puberty for...your species?" Cid asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Oh my God. You are just...too un-Nanaki-like for me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, what kind of food do you want to eat, Yuffie? Fast food or nutritious, or what?" Tifa asked. She, Yuffie, Cloud, and Vincent were all walking down the streets of Wutai, hand in hand with their lovers.

"Hmmm...I don't know. I feel like eating grilled cheese sandwiches. And tomato soup. I don't know why, but...I'm just craving that right now. (A/N: Meeeee tooooo!)"

"Well, how about we eat at that place over there. It says...The Tuesday Diner. It sounds nice."

"Yeah, actually, they have the best tomato soup!" Yuffie answered.

"Why is it called Tuesday Diner. Why not Friday?" Cloud asked.

"Because if you eat there on Tuesday, and you are the fifteenth person to order, your meal is free." Yuffie answered.

"Oh. We just missed it then. Today is Wednesday, right?"

"Actually, it's Monday." Vincent corrected.

"Wednesday, Monday, it is still one day from Thursday!"

"No, they are all one day from Tuesday!" Tifa said.

"That's what I said!"

"No, you said Thursday!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Quiet! We're here." Yuffie yelled.

"Yes you did!" Tifa whispered.

"No I didn't!" Cloud whispered back.

"I said shut up, Cloud!"

"She started it!"

"Cloud!"

"..."

"Thank you."

"Good after noon! Would you like a booth or a table? Smoking or non?" The waitress asked. She was tall, and had her light brown hair cut short, so from behind, she would look like a boy. She wore the waitresses outfit designed for women; It was dark blue and silver. The apron thing was silver, and the dress underneath was blue. The dress went down just above her knees. Her shoes were comfy white running shoes.

"Non-smoking booth, please."

"Alright. Right this way, please." She seated them to a booth next to a window where the sun was in their eyes. "I am Emily, and I will be your waitress. May I get you anything to drink?"  
"A pitcher of the jasmine tea, please." Yuffie said before anyone could say anything.

"Coffee for me." Cloud said. "I'm gonna need it."

"OK, I'll be back with your drinks and ready to take your order. Here are your menus."

"So, I know what I want. What are you going to eat, Tifa?"

"I'm getting the BLT."

"I'll have the beef and cheddar supreme." Vincent said.

"How about you, Cloud? Cloud? What the hell are you doing?" Tifa yelled.

"I'm closing the shades! The sun is in my eyes!" Cloud pulled the sting, trying to close the shades, but they just came falling down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cloud and Yuffie yelled. They both had the window seat.

"Cloud, I am going to KILL YOU!" Yuffie yelled from under the wooden blinds.

"I'm already dead."

"You better believe it, Cloud Strife! You will stay right here in this booth until you fix these blinds! We are going to a different booth until then." Tifa got up and moved to the next available booth.

"Hehehe. Have fun, Cloud. Oh, and if you don't hurry, I'll just have to eat your order!" Yuffie ran to the next booth dragging Vincent behind her.

"Why me? This is just not my day. I lose two bets, get hit twice by Cid's &^%@# Gospel, and have no luck everywhere else I go. What is next?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We'll call you when we are finished relaxing, so hurry up and start cleaning. All the chemicals are under the bathroom sink. Oh, and don't forget to clean the cat house. And feed and bath all my cats." Yuffie said.

"Anything else?" Cloud asked, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Oh, you can clean the pagoda too, if you really want to. And dad's house. And the shrine across from it."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, well then you don't have to clean all of that. But I was serious about my house and the cat house."

"Fine. As long as you stay there for about FIVE MONTHS!"

"Don't yell or I will make you clean everything else!"

"Just shut up, Cloud. We can handle it." Vincent said calmly.

"Whatever."

"We'll be back, and if the place looks good, you will be rewarded!" Tifa said.

"Ooooh! Rewarded!" Cloud put on a big smile, and kissed Tifa on the cheek. "Bye, then. See you later!"

"Ummm...I think he just got the wrong idea. But don't tell him. He won't be motivated otherwise." Tifa said, slapping her head.

"I'll just go and get to work. Have fun, Yuffie! Tifa!" Vincent walked towards Yuffie's house as Tifa and Yuffie entered the big white building containing their key to a relaxing evening.

"Well, here we go!" Yuffie smiled.

They walked up the front desk, and told them their names. A girl led them to a room on the first floor. On the way, she was explaining the procedures.

"On every floor, there is a different way you are treated. We guarantee that by the time you get back down to the first floor, you will be completely rejuvenated."

"Different procedures on every floor?! I am going to love this!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Yeah! Me too!"

"Here is your room. The first floor is a facial."

"You mean with the cucumbers?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes."

"YEAH!"

"This will take about ten minutes. After that, we transport you to the second floor, where you are put into a bath with more bubbles than you can imagine, and jets, and massagers on the bottom, and cocktail weenies in blankets. (A/N: I think they are called, hors' devours? I call 'em cocktail weenies in blankets.)"

"I feel relaxed already!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, where should we start?" Cloud asked. He walked into Yuffie's house first, seeing that it wasn't really that messy. Just dusty.

"Well, I'll start in the living room. I'm taller than you, so I should be able to reach all the high places and get the dust off. You go in the kitchen." Vincent said.

"OK. That should be easy. I mean, she was gone, so there shouldn't be any dishes. And the floor shouldn't be that bad." Cloud walked into the kitchen. "I take that back."

There was a sink full of dishes, and the floor was wet with green slimy water. There were flies on the plates and cups, and there was a dishwasher that was wide open. There was a dirty sock inside.

"Wow. That's a lot you have to clean. Hehehe. See you soon, Cloud. I'll start in her room after I finish the living room. And if I finish her room before you finish the kitchen, I'll start on the bathroom. But you have the basement. Hehehe." Vincent walked out of the room after seeing the extremely messy kitchen.

"Yeah. Right. Why would she have a sock in the dishwasher?!" Cloud asked to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, how do you like it so far, Yuffie?" Tifa asked. She was in one of the tubs, carefully feeding herself a cocktail weenie, trying not to get the facial stuff on the food or in her mouth. It may have been toxic.

"Oh, I like it! Hehehe! These little thingies are fun, too!" Yuffie's cucumbers were...well, not intact anymore. One had a bite mark, and another one was gone. It fell in the tub. Of course, she didn't say any of this to Tifa. She would have laughed at her. She was stuffing her face with the appetizers though.

"You are still the little kid Yuffie I know! But that's OK. I don't want you to grow up completely just yet."

"That's good. Because I don't want to completely grow up ever, either."

"Misses? We are ready to take you to the next floor." The girl said. "This is where you are going to have your faces cleaned and rinsed with our special herbal formula, and fully massaged and pampered. I'm sure you are ready."

"Oh, yeah! I'm ready to get this stuff off. It feels...like pudding. Brings back too many memories from when I was nine years old." Tifa stated.

"OK, then you may take off your cucumbers and follow me."

"Yo, Teefs! Can I eat 'em?" Yuffie asked, eating her last piece.

"Sure. I guess. If you really want to."

"Yay!"

"..." The girl just stood there, staring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Cloud, I just finished the living room and the bathroom. Please tell me that you at least finished the dishes."

"No. I have those ones on the table left to go."

"Well, then I'm going to start on the bathroom. You shouldn't be near any of Yuffie's "toys" anyways."

"You are cruel when no one else is here, you know that?"

"Now I do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, what is after this?" Tifa asked.

"I think it is a full hair treatment."

"Great. We get to...look at all the guys walk by while it is being done. Hehehe."

"What about Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

"He doesn't have to know."

"That's right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Cloud, no wonder you haven't gone anywhere on the dishes. You put the clean ones under the dirty ones when you are done! You are such an idiot!"

"Why does everyone tell met that? I am not really that stupid!"

"Yes, you are. Any normal person would know that you don't put clean dishes under dirty ones. That is just stupid. I don't know how you did that!"

"Neither do I."

"I'm going to do the dishes, and you...do you think you can mop the floor properly?"

"With this stick with strands of thin rope on the end of it?"

"Yes, Cloud."

"Oh. How do I mop the floor?"

"You dip the thing in the bucket, and move it across the floor until it shines! It isn't that hard!"

"Well, I've never mopped a floor before."

"You are impossible!"  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hmmm...let's see. After I make him clean the Highwind, maybe I should make him do my laundry. And make me lots of food." Cid had a long list of things he wanted Cloud to do.

"Well, I think I am going to continue this some time later, but for now, I am going to sleep. If I make too long of a *&%#@ list, he ain't gonna have enough *&%#!  time to do everything I'm gonna want him to *%#@ do, and all hell knows that no one wants the all great Cid Highwind to be disappointed. Hehehe!" Cid chuckled to himself.

"Wait. Did I just "chuckle"?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you have a seven?" Barret asked Nanaki.

"Go fish! Do you have a king?"

"Why do you always get at least one of my cards every *(&%# turn you get? I just keep gettin' cards, and you just keep gettin' the pairs! That ain't right! I think you cheatin'!" Barret yelled at the red...Nanaki.

"Why would I need to cheat. I have that talent naturally."

"Yeah, right. Whatever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"..."

"..."

Tifa and Yuffie were too busy sleeping in the hair treatment room, that the people had to carry them to the next floor where they were going to have their nails and fingers done.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you done yet, Cloud?"

"No."

"That's it. You are going to finish this house all by yourself. I cleaned the cat house, fed and bathed all the cats, and all the rooms in this house, and you still haven't finished mopping this one room! You can mop the rest of this floor, and then clean out the attic. It isn't that messy. I just cleaned parts of it. All you have to do is put the boxes in one corner, sweep and mop the floor, and clean the windows."

"All of that?!?!?!"

"What do you mean, "all of that?" That isn't that much. I think you should try to clean everything I did!"

"But you are just...I don't know. A vampire with super speed or something like that!"

"Just keep talking if you wish to have a bullet up your @$$."

"..."

"Good, now get to work."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

Cid was peacefully sleeping, his list under his pillow. In his dreams, he was making Cloud clean the Highwind, and the day never ended.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OK, now I know you cheatin'! You ain't able to win 50 straight games in a row!"

"It is luck, Barret. Pure luck."

"OK, that's it. Let me see you're carbon bangle. Now."

"No. That has nothing to do with anything."

"Oh, yes it does. You have luck plus, don't you?"

"...maybe."

"You *%#$#@*^%@!(&^$@*%^#~^ cheater!"

"How is cheating when you have a little help? It is my materia."

"I don't care!"

"Why are you so mad? It was just a game."

"Because! I just am!" Barret stood up quickly, and slammed his fist against the table. Five purple materias fell out of his armor."

"...Are those...luck plus materias?"

"..."

"You cheated too!"

"Yeah, but it didn't really help, now did it?"

"Are yours mastered?"

"No."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mine are."

"&^$@!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Many hours later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"OK. That was refreshing. I feel like I slept for a million years!" Yuffie exclaimed as she ran out of the building.

"Yeah, me too!"

"Well, I want to hurry up and make sure my house is still standing. The guys better not have messed it up. It wasn't that messy of a house. All there was to clean were a few dishes, and dusting here and there. A few repairs, too. But that is all."

"Well, then it should still be there. Cleaned and ready for you to inspect!"

"Wait, Tifa. That is my house, and there is smoke coming out of the window in the attic. Oh my God! My house is on fire!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, I guess we are even, then." Barret said.

"Yes. I believe we are." Nanaki agreed.

"I'm happy that you two have settled your differences, so can I have my cards back now?" Cait Sith asked from the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Cid still slept in his room, with the same dream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe it! Tifa, you go get the others. I am going to save my house and beat the crap out of the person or people who started the fire!"

"OK. I'll meet you there!" Tifa and Yuffie ran in opposite directions. Yuffie running faster than Tifa, and Tifa pacing herself for the six block run.

^*^ Please don't be Vinnie! If it is Vinnie, I don't know what I'll do. ^*^ Yuffie thought, as she ran through the door and up to the attic. She stopped when she saw who was in front of the source of the smoke.

"Cloud? What the hell are you doing?"

"Just burning these papers. They were old, and wet, and stuff, and I figured you didn't need them anymore. Why?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN MY HOUSE DOWN?! IF YOU WANT TO BURN SOMETHING, YOU DO IT OUTSIDE! YOU IDIOT!"

"But I have the papers in a barrel, and there is a top on. I have a hole for the smoke to come out of, too. I know what I am doing."

"No, you don't. What kind of moron would burn something INSIDE A HOUSE in THE ATTIC where there is lots of WOOD that is very FLAMMABLE?!"

"Ummm...me?"

"Thank you for admitting your stupidity, now get some water and come back up here and put out this fire. Then, grab this barrel and put it outside in the back where it should be. And you are never to go into my house again!"

"...fine. At least I won't have to clean the *&%$@!# place again."

"NOW!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hurry up! Yuffie's house is gonna burn down! And...Vincent? Aren't you supposed to be with Cloud?"

"I knew I shouldn't have left him alone!" Vincent cursed to himself.

"Then, let's go!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Here. Is this good?" Cloud walked in with a small cup of water.

"Are you trying to piss me off on purpose? Dumb@ss!"

"What? There wasn't any other things that could hold water that were bigger than this!"

"Then you go and find some in the basement!"

"That would be smart, huh?"

"...yes, Cloud. It would be smart, but that definitely doesn't describe you, now does it?"

"That's it! I've taken enough crap from all of you today! Take this!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yuffie! Vincent and the others are here to...what is going on?"

"He started it! It is his fault. He said we were all being incredibly mean to him, and I don't think I was, and he just jumped me, so I am fighting back, because I did nothing wrong!"

"Yuffie and Cloud were struggling to try to pin the other on the ground, but so far, they were just rolling around on the floor. The boxes that Cloud stacked nicely were pushed over, and the contents spilled out on the once  sparkling floor.

"NO! I just cleaned that! I quit!" Cloud stood up and started to walk out, but was stopped by Barret.

"You ain't goin' nowhere. You gonna stay and help us clean this mess. You can start with your little bonfire over there. Do what Yuffie told you to do earlier. Now. Before I tear your head of your skinny shoulders!"

"Fine. It's not like I can't do what I want to anymore. I am just ordered around, and told to do this, and that, and I feel like all of my freedom has been taken away from me. You don't know how hard it is to deal with all of your criticisms every day, every hour! And to baby-sit you all, because you can't fight worth crap!"

"What did you say about our fighting?" Everyone growled as they all looked at him with angry glares.

"I'll tell you. You. Can't. Fight. Worth. Crap."

"Cloud! Stop it! You shouldn't be so mean!"

"Tifa, why are you standing up for them? They have all been so rude to me since the whole incident in the shrine! Especially Cid! I just don't understand why I am the one to be yelled at after all of this time, when it is obvious I am the victim."

"I just don't understand you. They were teasing you. You are actually meaning everything you say, and you are just about to burn down a house that doesn't belong to you!"

"You're right. You don't understand me. No one does. I don't even understand myself sometimes."

"Then let us help you, but don't seek revenge for stupid things. That isn't like you."

"Alright. I'm sorry Tifa. Everyone." Just then, Yuffie knelt down, and threw up.

"Yuffie!" Everyone cried. She ran downstairs to the bathroom, and washed up. Everyone followed closely behind, but were listening carefully through the closed door.

"Are you OK, Yuffie? Yuffie!" Tifa yelled through the door. Yuffie opened it, and walked out looking concerned.

"I don't know. I felt fine, but then I felt nauseous, and then I just...threw up." Yuffie explained. Then, she snapped her head up to meet everyone's eyes.

"Oh my God. I think...I think that...I...oh my GOD!" She fell on the floor, crying. Vincent knelt down, and hugged her, and rubbed her back.

"Yuffie? What is it? What's wrong? Are you...no. You can't. Yuffie, I can't believe I forgot! Yuffie..." Vincent gasped as he suddenly remembered a very valuable piece of information.

"What?! Did you forget a part of the whole killing of Goliath thing, or what?"

"..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK. That was a very long chapter. Probably the longest I've ever done. So, you'll just have to wait until a little while for the next chapter. Please read and review (as always).

Ruri-sugar


	17. we're expecting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

"Well? What is it?" Cloud asked.

"She's..." Vincent started, but he couldn't bring himself to continue.

"I think I'm pregnant...with Wufei's baby. Remember? A long time ago? When..." Yuffie finished. Everyone suddenly remembered the vile experience, and painful memory.

"Oh, Yuffie. What are you going to do?"

"...I don't know. I can't...do anything. I'll have to have it."

"You can have an abortion." Cait Sith suggested.

"Are you crazy? Even if it isn't a baby I want, I could have done something to stop it. This baby is a life, and I'm not going to destroy its one chance of living. I am having it. But...I don't know. If you all really want me to have an abortion...then...I could...maybe I would..." Yuffie said softly.

"Yuffie? This isn't my baby. It is yours, and you have the choice of whether or not to have it. And if you do have it, if you decide to keep it, I will be here for you to give you full support and help." Vincent reassured.

"Thank you, Vinnie, but...I don't know what the right thing to do is. Wufei is dead, and I don't know how the baby will act when it's grown up and knows that his father raped me, and that was how he was formed. Instead of by love, but by hate. I don't know what I'm going to do. And I can't just keep this a secret from it. Oh my Gawds! This is so complicated."

"It's OK, Yuffie. Things will work out."

"It isn't that easy! I don't wanna have it, but I wanna have it, and the pain I'm gonna have to go through, and my reputation to the town and title as Lady...it isn't OK. It is all wrong. So very wrong!"

"Hush now, Yuffie. You mustn't be so weak. Now is definitely not the time for that, child." An old woman walked slowly into the room, supporting herself with the help of a wooden rod. Her silver hair was pulled back into a traditional Wutainese bun, and her clothes were of formal silk fabric, colored soft lilac. Her small form moved its way across the room slowly, and her voice spoke soft whispery words.

"Who are you?" Yuffie asked the woman.

"I take that as an insult, child. You know not who I am? You of all people?"

"No, I don't know you. If I did, I wouldn't have asked."

"We don't need sarcasm, either. I was your neighbor. I baby sat you and your sister when your father was busy, which was almost every day. I can't believe you don't remember me."

"Nanny? OH! Miss Mirosami! I remember you now!" Yuffie ran up the old woman and hugged her tightly.

"Careful, child! These bones are old and brittle. You don't want to make me fall to pieces now, do you?"

"No, of course not. I'm sorry! Please sit down. I'll make you some tea. Green or Jasmine?"

"Jasmine, please. It always eases me and calms my nerves. I can't be to rambunctious anymore. I need to be more serene as all elderly do." Yuffie bowed and quickly ran to the kitchen to make the tea.

"So, you were Yuffie's nanny?"

"Yes, I was. I assume you are the "terrorists" called AVALANCHE?"

"Yes, but we aren't terrorists."

"I am aware of that. I know who you are. I must thank you for aiding Yuffie, and keeping her safe during the nightmare of Meteor. I am grateful Leviathan was watching over her and sent protectors such as yourselves to defend her and keep her safe. Goliath knows what could have happened if you weren't there."

"It was nothing. We were glad to have her in the group." Cloud replied, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Here's your tea. I hope you like it. It is how I always make my tea. Kind of. I didn't put any sugar in your though. I know you don't like sugar in your tea." Yuffie set the tea in front of Miss Mirosami, and sat next to her. Everyone was sitting in the living room, comfortable. Tifa, Cloud, and Cid shared a couch, Cait Sith was in a corner alone, Nanaki was on the floor, Barret sat on the recliner, and Vincent stood by the door. He always stood anyways. Miss Mirosami and Yuffie were on the loveseat.

"So, why are you here?"

"Because I know you need some aid. You are lost and confused. I knew about the ordeal with Wufei from long ago, and I knew it was just time before you realized with your naive little brain that you were pregnant unless you were taking pills, or had protection, which I doubt both."

"You are right, but...what am I going to do?"

"Have the baby. Take care of the baby. It is yours. When you find love, and marry, your husband can be the father. Is it really that hard to understand? And since you aren't married, this is a quality you can look for. One who will take responsibility for the child, and care for it as his own. If you find a man who is like that and fits your other standards, you got a keeper. But, I must be going. I have my garden to attend to, and refuse help from anyone. Unless I am on my deathbed, I will tend to my own garden. So, enjoy yourselves, and relax a little. Serenity is a great thing when you experience it. Leviathan watch over you, child."

"Thank you, Miss Mirosami. I will visit you later, OK?"

"Don't forget to bring your friends."

"So, I am going to have a baby. What am I going to name it?" Yuffie declared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_So, I am going to have a baby. What am I going to name it?_ Yuffie thought over the words she said earlier. She was in bed, trying to sleep, but she had about as much luck as when she tried two hours ago.

"Why can't I get to sleep?" Yuffie whispered to herself.

"Because you are thinking too hard on something, and you can't go to sleep unless you are fully relaxed, or ready to be fully relaxed. You aren't either." Tifa walked it with a cup of hot tea.

"Tifa? What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep for the same reason. I knew you wouldn't be asleep either, so I made you some tea."

"Oh. Tifa, have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a baby inside of you, but then before you knew it, you did?"

"No, but I have thought about what it would be like to have a baby."

"Tifa, I am only eighteen. I'm a kid. But...I don't know. This is just too confusing. And now the people of Wutai. They will look down upon me."

"No they won't. You did saved a woman's life. For that, you paid a price, but is it worth living with the guilt that you could have saved the woman's life and not be pregnant? I think you made a good decision, even though the consequences are not agreeable."

"I see what you mean. Wufei is just so &*^%@! lucky that he is already dead. I would make him suffer. I wouldn't kill him, because if I did, then all my fun would be over with."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Yes I would."

"Well, you can't because he is dead. So what are you going to do now?"

"What else? Study nursing a baby and other stuff like that."

"Maybe I should study too. Just in case you need a babysitter one day..."

"Yeah. You know you are going to be the Godmother, right?"

"I do now. Thank you, Yuffie. This is an honor."

"Cloud is the Godfather."

"..."

"What? Everyone knows you are both going to get married one day."

"..."

"Tifa?"

"..."

"Tifa!"

"..."

"Talk to me! That is why you came in here!"

"...well...I don't know what to say."

"This is like when you told me about mom's death and telling Cloud my secret. I wouldn't talk to you. But hey, your and Cloud's feelings are obvious."

"How so?"

"Well, look at you too! Everyone can see you two flirt and schmooze, and stuff like that!"

"We don't schmooze!"

"Right. And my name is Chocobo Mary."

"It could have been in your past life!"

"Just admit that you two are perfect and openly flirty!"

"No."

"And that one day you will be married."

"No. You can't tell me what will happen in the future!"

"But I know it is going to happen!"

"Just because it seems like it doesn't mean it will actually happen!"

"Fine. I give up. But if you and Cloud get married one day, you owe me big!"

Yuffie turned stormed out of the room and into the bathroom, where you could hear the water running in the tub.

"Right. The thing is...I don't want to be seen that way. I want to love him, but secretly. And I know he feels the same...somewhat." Tifa whispered to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, Cloud. You might as well get all *%#@~ the betting sh*t over with. You can start by unclogging the ~@%&*$ toilet in the Highwind. I kinda...sorta...put in too much toilet paper...and...yeah. You can do that first. Then, clean the "Yuffie area." With lots of @#$^* bleach, too. And then use air freshener to take away all of the bleach smell. Then, clean the rest of the ~@#$^%& Highwind, and don't forget to clean "Yuffie's area" twice, to make sure all of the  ~#%$*) bacteria from her...indigestibles are gone. Alright? And when you are finished, get me. I'll find more ~@$^* work for you to do. And if you aren't done in three*&^%$#@!~ hours, I know you are going slow on purpose, and I'll make the work harder." Cid told Cloud as they made their way out of Yuffie's house.

"You are an evil man, Cid. Did you know that?"

"Yeah. I get that a lot."

"Well, how about you do something for Shera then. Everyone knows you miss her."

"No I don't. And if I did, no one would know."

"Just do it. You know you miss her too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That was a nice shower. I feel like eating some watermelon. And some biscuits. Well, then I'm going out. I'll just leave a note...or maybe I should just PHS everyone? Naw, I'll just call Vinnie.

Yuffie took out her PHS and dialed Vincent's number. It rang 2 times and then she heard a low growl like,

"Hello?"

"Hehehehe! Vinnie, you should lighten up on the phone. You sound like you don't like to talk to people."

"Well, I am not very social." Vincent  said, his voice softer and more normal.

"Well, OK. I just called you to tell you that I am going out to eat. Yeah. And...ooooooh! A barber shop! I think I am going to cut my hair so it is as long as the middle of my boobs."

"But wouldn't that be like it was before?"

"...What? You are evil! I think that has been the evilest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

"What did I say? All I said was-"

"I know what you said. You said, 'Wouldn't that be down to the floor?' as if I had huge boobs. That is just something you don't say to a woman."

"Yuffie, I didn't say that. I said, 'Wouldn't that be like it was before?' I think you need to go somewhere quieter so you can hear what I am saying."

"Oh...yeah. Well, no. It was shorter. Or did you not notice?"

"No, I noticed. I meant from before you joined the group."

"How would you know how short or long my hair was?"

"Pictures."

"Oh. That would explain it, huh?"

"Yeah, but where are you going to eat? I could join you."

"Well, I am just going to a random restaurant that looks appealing to me. And I kinda want to go to be alone. You know, just...alone. You can come with me next time. OK?"

"OK. Just call me if you need anything."

"Alright! Love you. Bye." Yuffie clicked the phone off.

"...I love you too, Yuffie."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So...I thought you would like to come with me to the waterfall and watch it with me. D*mn it! I can't do it right!" Cloud was looking at himself in the mirror. He was trying to figure out what to say to Tifa, but everything just came out in a way he didn't like.

"This is just too complicated. Who was the dumb*ss who invented love anyways?!?!"

"No one invented love, Cloud. It was just always there." Vincent walked into the room to find a very surprised Cloud.

"Holy sh*t, Valentine! I didn't know you were here?"

"Yeah, I am. Yuffie wanted to be alone. And for some odd reason I think you are trying to plan out what you are going to say to a certain Tifa Lockheart."

"How did you know?"

"Well, one, years of experience, and two, it is just obvious. Everyone knows you two love each other and are too shy to say anything."

"..."

"Well, I don't want to intrude, but Cid just came in the door and he's looking for you. I think he wants you to polish the Highwind. I am actually very glad that I am not you. It would suck major @$$." Cloud looked at him with wide eyes.

"Woah! Now that is something I have yet to hear again from Mr. Vincent Valentine."

"Hehehehe...'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, there is a short chapter, but I just don't know what else to write! I'm completely clueless! But whatever. Please read and review!

Ruri-sugar


	18. A six year old arrival?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything still.  
  
My Eye's Can't Lie...  
"Adoption?! What kind of an idiot do you take me for? I am not going to do that! I love my baby! Even though it is also Wufei's, I still love it. It is inside of me, and it is part of me. If I was to just give it up for adoption, then don't you think that it would be depressed? Knowing that it was made from hate, my giving it away will just add to the hatred and malevolence!" Yuffie yelled to the doctor in the doctor's office. She had come for a check up instead of going to the restaurant. She wanted to go alone, so she faked her plans at the restaurant.  
  
"But you are going to do it for its own good!" The doctor replied.  
  
"Well, I am keeping the baby, and if anyone in Wutai so much as looks at it with disrespect when it walks through Wutai, I swear by my grave that they had better watch where they walk. I will hurt them. I have protected the people here for years. It wouldn't hurt them to be kind to a child who had nothing to do with its creation."  
  
"You...are the queen, my Lady."  
  
"Yes I am. I am also going to use my superiority to full advantage so that my baby will have the best of the best of everything."  
  
"Well, if you feel any types of mood swings, or emotional discomfort, take these. But only when you have to, or feel extremely depressed and uncomfortable. You don't want to damage the baby."  
  
"Alright. Well, I'm outta here. I don't think I can take anymore of your sh*t." Yuffie then got up and left the office.  
  
"Oh, Lady Kisaragi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It may not seem so, but I am with you. I only thought of the well being of the child. If I seemed...unemotional...I am very sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
"I don't know ho you could have possibly thought that giving up on my baby could be any type of well being. Just be careful about what you say concerning my child from now on."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"So, where is she? It has been three hours. I doubt there is traffic, since there are no cars allowed in Wutai. It is a small village and they don't approve of the exhaust. I know that no one could possibly have taken her hostage. She is Yuffie, Lady of Wutai, and has the people behind her almost at all times. I know she can't still be eating, so where the hell is she?!" Cloud was pacing around the room, more worried that Vincent was. He had finished his orders from Cid, and decided that waking Cid up from his slumber was not a good idea, so Cid was in his room sleeping. Cloud wanted to know how Yuffie was going to deal with the missions they had while having a baby to deal with too. As much as he hated to admit needing Yuffie on the team, he also didn't want to harm the life of an unborn child.  
  
"She'll be fine. If something was wrong with her, Chaos would take over. I already told him to." Vincent said calmly.  
  
"You WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"It isn't like he is going to kill anyone. Just the person that is trying to harm Yuffie. I already sorted everything out."  
  
"If you say so..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A light shower started as Yuffie walked down the streets of Wutai. She heard the little children running and laughing. Hurrying to get indoors as their worried mothers called for them before they "caught a cold."  
  
"I wonder...if I will ever do that too...to my child." Yuffie said to herself. She stopped suddenly, and looked up into the sky, a few drops of rain falling into her eyes, causing her to blink fiercely.  
  
"It's a good thing that it's raining. I don't want my shameful tears to show."  
  
"But tears aren't only shameful. Sometimes, most times, they prove strength." A little girls with pigtails tied in pink ribbon was looking up at her, her eyes big and understanding.  
  
"Who...are you?"  
  
"I'm Yukina. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but I didn't want you to feel bad anymore. If I'm bothering you, just tell me and I'll leave."  
  
"No, you aren't bothering me. Where do you live?"  
  
"Ummm...the truth is...no where. My mommy told me that my daddy left when he found out I was going to be born. I don't have any brothers or sisters. My mommy and I used to live in a house, but today after school, when I got home...she wasn't there. I stayed home thinking that she would come home later, like she usually did, but I got a phone call instead. It was mommy saying that she didn't love me and...*sniff*...and that she never wanted to see me again." She immediately started crying. Yuffie knelt down and comforted the little girl.  
  
"I'm sorry. How about you come home with me? I may not be your mother, but I can provide a home for you until you are ready to live on your own..."  
  
"Really? You mean it? Wow. Thank you ever so much! I get to live with the Princess!" Yukina wiped her tears only to have the rain wet her ivory face again.  
  
"I'm not really a princess. Just a ruler who doesn't want to rule."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"If she doesn't walk through that door in five minutes, I am going to go crazy. I'll go out there and look for her myself. She shouldn't be out in the storm anyways. It is bad for the baby."  
  
"She'll be fine, Cloud. It is only a drizzle. And you are so concerned about Yuffie and the baby as if the baby was yours! Calm down before I calm you down!" Vincent yelled. Cloud quickly sat down.  
  
"Thank God someone finally shut him up! I was about to knock him out cold!" Barret exclaimed.  
  
"You know, I am starting to wonder where Yuffie is. I'm not worried, but I don't know where she is."  
  
"I'm right here." Yuffie walked through the door soaking the rug with the drops of water from her hair. Yukina showed her shyness by hiding behind Yuffie.  
  
"About time you got back! Why the hell did you go out and not tell anyone?! And then turn your PHS off?!" Cloud yelled, scaring Yukina.  
  
"Cloud, now is not the time. This is Yukina. Yukina, this is AVALANCHE. Now that you all know each other, I am going upstairs to get the bath ready, and Yukina, you are going to up into my room and get a towel. I think I have a shirt you can use for sleeping in, and I'll wash your clothes tonight. Tomorrow, we can buy you some new clothes. Ok? OK." Yuffie said calmly and smoothly. When she finished talking, she took Yukina's hand and walked upstairs slowly.  
  
"Where the hell you think you're going?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I already told you."  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
"Cloud, Yuffie is right. Now is not the time." Tifa said.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. I'll be in the kitchen drinking my coffee. Tell me when everyone is ready for the meeting." Cloud marched off into the kitchen, leaving everyone looking from the kitchen door to the stairs.  
  
"What the hell is all the (*&%#^~@ noise?" Cid asked, walking out of his room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Why was he mad, Miss Yuffie?"  
  
"Please, just call me Yuffie, and he is almost always like that, so don't you worry about him. Is the water too cold or hot?"  
  
"No, it's just perfect."  
  
"Alright. You can go ahead and soak in the tub for a little while. I'll come back a little later. If you want to get out before then, just call me. I'll be up as fast as I can, alright? But I'm going to take a quick shower in the other bathroom, so you'll have to soak for at least five minutes." Yuffie winked at her, and walked out the room.  
  
She is such a sweet little girl. It is sad that her mother was the way she was. I will never do that to my baby. Never. I don't want a motherless baby. Or a fatherless one. But I don't know about asking Vincent to marry me anymore. I will just have to wait for him. But...  
  
"Yuffie? Can we talk?" Tifa asked. She was standing on the steps, Yuffie just about to turn the door knob to the other bathroom.  
  
"Sure, but can I take a shower first? I'll be down when I'm done."  
  
"Alright. There will be a meeting when your down there, too."  
  
"OK."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"So, what I'm saying is, if she fights, there is a big chance she will injure the baby, and I don't want that to happen. If we fight and the baby is harmed, the whole town of Wutai will..."  
  
"Is that what this is *&%$^@~# about? Wutai *^%#~ hating us? Not having Wutai as a *&^#~ ally? Are you really that (&^%@~\ selfish, Cloud?" Cid interrupted him.  
  
"No! Of course it isn't! If you let me finish, I will tell you everything." Cid sat down and didn't say anything. "I want what is best for everyone. Believe it or not, everyone's safety is one of if not the top priorities in all of our missions, and in everyday life. I want Yuffie to be careful. She is only 18, the youngest of our group, ruler of Wutai, and the first to have a baby. That is a lot for a person to take. I know that if I was her, it would be very stressful, and difficult. And now, there is that one little girl upstairs. I don't know who she is, but Yuffie seems to be taking care of her. So, she has another child to care for as well. And if you put it all together, she is going to be going through a lot of emotional trauma, and anxiety. I just..." Cloud stopped and looked to the floor. No one knew what was happening, until they saw a tear fall to the floor.  
  
"...Cloud...thank you, for being concerned about me. Thank you very much, but...I am sure that I can take care of myself. No one will hurt my baby, and no one will hurt me. And I will help with all of the missions. Being pregnant will not hold me back from what I do. It never will." Yuffie rubbed Cloud's back, and he looked at her, surprised and a little embarrassed to know that AVALANCHE saw him cry...again. All because of women. Aeris was the first, of course. No one saw him cry for his mom.  
  
"Yuffie...you do know, that if you ever feel too tired to fight, that you can always stay here and rest until you are better." Cloud told her, still holding misty eyes, threatening to break through the barrier his eyes held.  
  
"Yes. I know."  
  
"Well, alright, but until the baby is born, and until you are fully healthy, you are to always have the light jobs, and be in the most unlikely position of being attacked. OK?"  
  
"I know your intensions are good, Cloud, but I don't want you to treat me any different as before. Please."  
  
"But Yuffie..."  
  
"He's right, Yuffie. If you really care for the baby, you will be careful. You aren't going to be as fast as you were, and you are going to be emotionally unbalanced. Crying for no reason, fearful of certain things that you never were fearful of before, everything changes. Just be careful, OK?" Vincent said.  
  
"OK. I guess you all agree. I will be more careful, I promise on my family name." Yuffie declared, putting her right hand in the air.  
  
"OK, now for the next subject. Who is the little girl in the bathroom?" Barret asked.  
  
"Oh, she is...Yukina." Yuffie said quietly.  
  
"Yukina?" Everyone said in amazement, looking at her.  
  
"Yeah. And I know what you are thinking. Her name sounds like my sister's name. Maybe that is one reason why I took her in. I also felt sorry for her. Her father left her mother because he found out she was pregnant, and her mother left her not too long ago because she apparently didn't love her daughter. It is very sad, and the thought of my baby being in the same position...it just hurt me. It hurt me a lot."  
  
"But, Yuffie. You shouldn't put your baby in that kind of position. We will make sure that will never happen. I'll personally make sure that whoever you pick for the father stays the father, and I will personally make sure that you will stay the baby's mother. So, you have nothing to worry about." Barret said. "And plus. It will make a nice playmate for Marlene. Both kids."  
  
"Both? Are you having twins?" Cait Sith asked stupidly.  
  
"No, you moron. Yukina and Yuffie's baby!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Miss Yuffie! I'm ready to get out now! My fingers are all pruny! I look really old! Hehehehe!" Yukina called from the bath.  
  
"Alright! I'll be there in a second! Well, there is my call. Is there anything else I need to know or hear before I go?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Yeah. Our next mission. We are going to search the shrine again." Cloud said, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"The shrine? The shrine? Cloud, why the hell do you want us to go back there?"  
  
"Because. I put the Eye in a very safe place, Yuffie. But when I looked at it yesterday, it was as red as blood. And I cleaned it before I put it in it's place. I looked up stuff to find out what was happening with the help of Nanaki, and, well. It means that we have to go back and destroy the Eye where you killed Goliath. You have to destroy it, Yuffie. You never knew that, though, because no one ever had to go through what you did. But you can end the line of torture by destroying the Eye there and now." Tifa explained.  
  
"Well, that doesn't seem so hard."  
  
"Well, actually..."  
  
"Actually what?" Yuffie asked, looking at Tifa, daring her to say anything horrific.  
  
"Because you didn't complete the whole procedure, Goliath isn't fully dead, either. That means...he isn't dead. But he isn't alive either. You have to destroy the Eye before it makes a gateway big enough for him to go through. The Eye isn't just an Eye, it is also a dimensional gateway able to let the dead pass through if they have enough power."  
  
"So, we'll just destroy it before that happens."  
  
"The shrine is in a new location. It moved when I entered your mind."  
  
"What? Why!?"  
  
"Because time became unstable for a brief moment, causing a few land masses to shift. It is somewhere else. We need to find it before the Eye gets bigger, which by Nanaki's calculations..."  
  
"...in one week. The Eye will become the gateway in one week." Nanaki finished.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Miss Yuffie! Do you know a person who is dressed in black? Because he or she is in here and...AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Yukina screamed.  
  
"Yukina!" Yuffie ran upstairs to the bathroom, and threw open the door. "Who the hell are you?! What the f*ck do you want?!" Yuffie yelled, her shuriken in her hand, pulled back, ready to throw. She didn't, though, because the person, who looked like a woman, held Yukina by the neck with a knife to her throat.  
  
"I want my daughter back."  
  
"Your daughter? If you really loved her, you never would have left her in the first place. And you wouldn't have her in the position you do."  
  
"But you don't see what I am trying to do. I know you love her too, and I can use it against you. I can kill you now if I really wanted."  
  
"No! Please don't kill her, mommy! Please don't! She has been really nice to me and...aahhh..."  
  
"Hush now, baby girl. You don't want to accidentally get hurt, do you?"  
  
"Why are you being mean, mommy? What did I do?"  
  
"I'll tell you what you've done! I've taken care of you all by myself ever since you were born. But because you were born, your father left me."  
  
"But that's not my fault!"  
  
"Yes it is! It is all your fault, you ungrateful little b*tch!" Yukina's mom slapped her hard on the face, leaving a red hand print on her ivory skin.  
  
"Stop it, you f*cking b*tch! How dare you do that to her!" Yuffie ran up to her, grabbed the hand that held the knife, and snapped the arm back, creating a loud cracking sound as her elbow broke. As the evil woman screamed in pain, Yukina ran away, Tifa ran after her, and Yuffie pinned the woman to the ground, and put one of the points on her shuriken on her neck, ready to press down and kill her.  
  
"Please! Don't kill me! I am still young with a life ahead of me!"  
  
"I don't think so. You deserve to die. After what you have done to Yukina."  
  
"Why do you care? She isn't your daughter! I'm her mother!" Yuffie pushed down hard on her shuriken, piercing through the clammy flesh of her neck. Blood spraying everywhere around her, and on Yuffie's face. When Yuffie pulled it out and stood up, she kicked the woman in the stomach and in the face to add to how much she hated her. "I hope you are burning in hell right now, you mother f*cking piece of sh*t!" Yuffie screamed, tears flowing down her face.  
  
"...*sniff*...Miss Yuffie? *sniff*...Thank you..." Yuffie walked to Yukina, Barret not letting the little girl into the room due to the horrendous sight. Yuffie picked up the sobbing girl, and put her in bed. Just shut your eyes now. And in the morning, you will feel much better, OK?"  
  
"OK. Miss Yuffie? Can you..."  
  
"Can I what?"  
  
"Can you be...my new mommy?" Yuffie stopped breathing for a few seconds, and blinked at her.  
  
"Do you...really want me to be your mother?"  
  
"Not like my mommy was, but a better mommy. Just like you are now. You protected me, you cared for me, and you love me. At least I think you love me. I love you, do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do. And if you really want me to be your mother, I will." Yuffie took her hand in hers, and started crying all over again.  
  
"Goodnight...mommy."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was a very sad chapter. To me, anyways. And guess what! That is more than 50000 words for this fic! I am so happy! ^^ If I get more than 75 reviews, that is even better! But...^^ I'm sure that even Santa Claus couldn't grant that wish. But, I have a question. Does my fic seem too predictable? When I read it through, I thought it did, but I was wondering what you thought... Well, please read and review!  
  
Ruri-sugar 


	19. Long and Depressing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

"Is she asleep?" Tifa asked, rinsing the rag she used to clean up the little "mess" in the bathroom.

"Yeah. And...*sniff*...I'm..." Yuffie covered her mouth, and dropped to the floor, crying. Everyone instantly ran to her side.

"What's wrong?"

"Waaaaaahahaha! Hehehehehehehehe! Waaaaahahahahaahahaha! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Yuffie was hysterical, laughing and crying at the same time. "I don't know what to feel. I told her I would be her mother! Wahahahahaha! Hehehehehehehehe!"

"Yuffie! Calm down! You're starting to hyperventilate!" Cloud yelled. Then, as fate would have it, the pills the doctor gave her for her mood swings fell out of her pocket. Before she could grab them, Vincent snatched it up and read the bottle. To be exact, it read:

_Take with food or milk._

_This drug may cause drowsiness, nausea, stomach pain, and/or dizziness. Be careful when operating machinery, driving, or fighting while taking this medication._

_Do **NOT **overdose. It will cause damage to your unborn child and may cause a miscarriage._

_Take one tablet when you feel emotional discomfort._

"Guess what Yuffie is going to take! Her medicine to make her better!"

"You get that f*cking sh*t away from me Valentine." Yuffie growled, her hysterical session over, but her anger just starting.

"Woah there, little lady. What did I do? What ever happened to "Vinnie?" And what is with all those horrible words?"

"You know d*mn well why I am like this. You are all always treating me like a baby. How will you treat me when I have a baby? Yeah! I thought so! You can't think of any way to treat me because you are so used to treating me like sh*t! Just stay the f*ck away from me!" Yuffie started to run upstairs to her room, but Vincent grabbed her by the arm.

"You are going no where until you act like an adult and take your f*cking medicine, Yuffie Kisaragi!" He said sternly.

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?!" Yuffie screamed going back into hysterics.

"Because. If you don't, you will just suffer, and I don't want to see you suffer as much as you don't want to feel the pain."

"I don't wanna be pregnant, Vinnie. Tifa. Everyone. I don't. I feel so weird, and I...don't think I can deal with it. To hell with what I said before. I'm gettin' me an abortion right now." Yuffie tried to get out of Vincent's tight grip by running towards the door, but she wasn't going anywhere. Vincent was just standing here as if she wasn't moving at all.

"Vinnie! Let me go! Vinnie! Let me..." She was silenced when Vincent's lips clashed with hers.

'Hush now or you'll bite your well needed tongue."

"..." Yuffie blushed. Cid walked in with a glass of water, and handed it to Vincent, who handed the water and the pills to Yuffie. She took it, and handed the empty glass back to Cid, who threw it out the window.

"CID! That was expensive china! Get out there, pick up all the pieces, and glue them together! NOW!"

"F*ck that! I'll just buy you a new (&^%@~! set!"

"Suit yourself. It is 1,000,000 gil, just so you know. It was a gift from the mayor of Kalm to us. I don't remember why, but it was a gift."

"1,000,000 gil! I'll be back in. Anybody got any super glue?"

"That's what I thought. Now I...excuse me..." Yuffie put her hand to her mouth, and ran to the bathroom. Everyone knew what was happening, so they waited patiently for them to come back. "Ummm...sorry about that. I'm feeling kind of...woozy, so I'm just gonna go back to bed, OK?"

"Goodnight Yuffie." Everyone said simultaneously.

"Woah. That was kinda weird. Whatever." She started up the stairs again, but after the first step, she fell over. She was staring up at the ceiling when Cloud and Vincent's faces were staring at her.

"Ow..." Yuffie said.

"Yuffie, you are a nut."

"A nut? What kind? Carob or Zeio or..."

"You are going to bed." Vincent picked her up, and carried her up the stairs.

"Hey! How come I don't get tucked in to bed?" Tifa asked, faking a pout.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah..." Tifa stretched the words out so they came out long and slow.

"OK." Cloud picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He walked upstairs, and put her in bed and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, Cumulous!"

"...Cumulous? What the hell is a cumulous?"

"A cloud."

"...you're about as crazy as our dear Yuffie. Are you pregnant?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And please bless my mommy, great Leviathan. My real mommy and my nice mommy. Even if my real mommy doesn't love me anymore, and if she is in hell, please bless her anyways. I still love her. And bless my nice mommy too, because she loves me, and will be my new mommy. I hope you are happy as a God, great Leviathan. Please stay happy. Amen." Yukina ended her prayer and climbed back into bed.

"Does she really want to be my mommy or does she feel sorry for me?" Yukina asked herself as she slowly drifted to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good morning, sunshine!" Yuffie walked in Yukina's room with a plate of freshly made sunny side up eggs, buttered toast with honey, and a cool glass of orange juice. (I don't like milk, so Yukina isn't going to like milk either.) "How are you feeling this morning?" Yuffie set up the tray (You know, those things you set up in the living room when you eat in there instead of the kitchen.) and set the food on it.

"Great! I had a great dream, and later we are going shopping, right? Because you said we were going to?" She asked, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"'Yup! Then we can grab an ice cream cone in the park. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! Are any of the other people going?"

"You mean AVALANCH?"

"I think. The people downstairs."

"Oh, I think Tifa is going. The one with the long hair."

"Wow. I like her. She is pretty."

"Yup!" Yuffie smiled. "Well, I'm going to get ready. I can't go if I'm in my pajamas!"

"Alright. I'll find you when I'm done eating."

"OK."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, Yuffie. Is she awake and ready to go shopping?"

"She's awake, eating, and looking forward to a day with me and the "pretty long-haired girl." They both laughed.

"That's great. I remember how fun it was to go shopping with Marlene. This will be about the same. But you'll be with, so it will probably be even crazier!"

"Hey now! Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well, it will be more fun..."

"Ummm...well, I guess I could take it as a good thing. If you are nice from now on."

"Yeah. Right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OK. IS everyone ready to go?" Yuffie asked. She wore a green dress that went to a little above her knees and shoes to match. Her hair was down framing her face. Tifa wore a pale yellow sun dress that tied around her neck. It had a bare back.  It was the same length as Yuffie's dress. Yukina wore one of Marlene's dresses. Barret had one with him. Why, no one knew. Or wanted to. It was a little big for her, but it was good enough for the time being.

"So, where are we going first?" Yukina asked excitedly.

"We are going to the clothes stores so we can buy you some clothes of your own. That is the most important thing right now." Yuffie answered.

"OK. And then where?"

"Then we are going to a weapon and materia store. We need to stock up before we do an...uhh...important mission. Ummm...yeah, then we are going to go to a nice little toy store and then the park. Is that OK with you?" Tifa asked.

"Sure! We really get to go to a toy store? I never had a toy of my own before. I always had to look at the other kids play with theirs. And if they were nice, they let me borrow them, but most of the time...they threw rocks at me, and didn't share. See? This is one of my scars." Yukina held up her elbow to show a thin scar showing where a cut from not too long ago used to be. It wasn't that bad of a cut, but it wasn't small, either.

"Well, these toys will be all yours. I have a budget though, so don't plan on getting the whole store!' Yuffie said, winking.

"Don't worry. One will be enough for me."

"Well, here we are! Milani's. This is the best place to go to buy clothes for anyone. No matter the age or gender. Which means...we all get new clothes! And we can try on prom dresses even though we don't plan on buying any! It is a good thing we took the guys' credit cards before we left. Hehehehe..." Yuffie giggled looking at Tifa holding up Vincent's credit card. "Vincent didn't buy anything for that whole while in the Shinra Mansion, so there is a lot I can spend. I'm sure he won't know I bought anything."

"Yeah. Well, Cloud doesn't have oodles, but he has enough. I just can't buy everything I see." Tifa agreed, holding up Cloud's three credit cards.

"Whoa, there Tifa. He has three?!"

"Yup. He lost the others without canceling the accounts. But that is OK. That is more spending money for me!"

"Ummm...mommy? Can I try this on?" Yukina had a blue and white dress that looked like Dorothy's from the Wizard of Oz (I don't own the Wizard of Oz) in her small arms.

"Sure, honey! The dressing room is over there. When you have it on, come show me, and we'll see if you like it and if it fits, OK?"

"OK!"

"So, if Cloud found out you took his credit cards, would he be mad?"

"No. I know how to make him happier anyways. Hehehe. That is if you get my meaning."

"Eeeew, Tifa! That is not appropriate!"

"What? She's in the dressing room!"

"Well, just not in front of her, OK? I don't want to be a bad mother on my first try. Oh! Lookie at this cute top and these matching shorts! They are so cute!" Yuffie held up a light green shirt and short khaki shorts. The shirt was one of those that tied at the bottom just above the belly button.

"Hey, that does look cute! It would look great on you!" Tifa agreed.

"But shouldn't I also look at maternity clothes?"

"I don't know. You aren't that far along."

"But it is better to be safe than sorry."

"OK. Sure. Whatever will make you happy. I don't want to make the pregnant woman pissed at me right now! Not when we are going to have fun with our little addition to the "family" of AVALANCHE." Tifa said smiling.

"Here I am! I like this dress! It feels so nice and soft, and it is really pretty! Can I keep it, mommy?" Yukina asked with big eyes.

"Sure, honey. How much is it?"

"Ummm...500 gil."

"500 gil?!?!?! Are they crazy? That is just way to expensive!" Yuffie exclaimed surprised.

"But...but...I really want it!" Yukina started forming tears in her eyes, and held up her hands as if she was praying.

"Well...alright. But you better take real good care of it!" Yuffie told her. Yukina jumped up for joy, happy and running all over the store.

"Don't run around! You'll crash into something!"

"OK. I'll look around over there while you and Auntie Tifa keep trying on clothes."

"Alright, sweetie."

"She is a really sweet little girl. You know?"

"Yeah. She sure is." Yuffie looked after her, her eyes watery.

"Yuffie?"

"I'm fine. I just thought of how much she looks like Yukkie." She did look a lot like Yukkie. Her dark brown hair wasn't as short as Yukkie's always were, but the face, the height, and the curiosity was just like hers.

"Umm...misses. Are you ready to purchase?" The cashier asked trying to find a customer to serve to escape the boredom.

"Yeah. Yukina? I need to see the price tag so I can buy the dress."

"OK. In a minute." The cashier scanned all the items, and Yuffie paid. Then she scanned Tifa's items, and she paid.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" The girl said cheerfully.

"So, we are going to the...weapon store?" Yuffie asked Tifa for confirmation.

"Yeah. If you want, you can just go in while I wait with Yukina outside, and then I can go in while you wait with Yukina when you're done."

"It is alright. I used to go into the weapon store all the time. I wasn't supposed to, but I wanted to see what was inside. I like all the nice little throwing thingies and the pretty balls!"

"You mean the throwing stars and the materia?" Yuffie and Tifa said at the same time.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe I can get you a nice little harmless materia. Maybe. I don't know about a weapon, though. You are only six."

"OK." They all walked into the store, and Yukina ran immediately to the glass display case where all types of materia were presented. She had her eyes on the purple orbs on the corner of the display.

"Oooooh..." She said.

"Now now, Yukina. Let Mommy and Auntie Tifa look at the things they need before your eyes get big." Yuffie said sweetly.

"I am. I was just looking at all the pretty things."

"OK. Now, You need to get  your Premium Heart looked at, right? To make sure it looks brand new and stuff?"

"Yeah. And I need to get another materia. Restore. All the ones I have are mastered, so if I get another one, then I can master that one and trade it in for gil. How about you?"

"Oh, I am just going to get a sharpener for my Conformer. I want to sharpen it myself, and then sell all of these mastered materia." Yuffie held up a bag that held what looked like 20 materia.

"Wow, Yuffie! What kind of materia are those?"

"Oh, just a few barriers, restores, transforms, times, and quite a few all materias. I had them for a while. I figure I should trade them in since I don't need them and since I can get more and master them. Now that I am expecting and have Yukina, I can use the extra money, you know?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Wow! Look, Mommy! Two ninjas are fighting outside!" Yukina yelled as she ran outside.

"Yukina, no! It isn't safe!" Yuffie ran after her daughter. When she reached the door, she saw Yukina behind one of the ninjas. The other had a shuriken (different from Yuffie's) and he threw it at his opponent. The opponent moved, and the shuriken made its way to Yukina.

"Yukina!" Yuffie closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't reach her in time to stop the shuriken, or push her out of the way. Then she heard silence, and then applause from spectators.

"Huh?" Yuffie looked up to see that Yukina had caught the shuriken. She was holding it as if it was never thrown.

"That was a good throw. Here is your shuriken back." Yukina called as she threw it back to the owner. She threw it perfectly and it flew to the owner, but he missed, and it injured his arm.

"Ooops. I'm sorry, mister. But you really shouldn't use a shuriken if you can't catch it." Yukina apologized.

"Yukina! How did you...catch it?" Yuffie asked Yukina, picking her up from the ground.

"Oh, ummm...I used to practice with the wooden shuriken I had. When I played with Klouee. (Pronounced Clo-ee. The "o" is pronounced as the "o" in "toe". ^^) She was my friend." Yukina explained.

"Oh my God. Don't ever scare me like that again! I Thought you were..." Yuffie put her down, and went back into the store holding her hand.

"Is everything alright?" Tifa asked. She was unable to get outside because of the customers who were in her way, so she waited inside.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Yukina? I want you to go over there in that corner and pick out any shuriken you want."

"What?" Tifa asked thinking Yuffie had just gone crazy.

"Really? OK!" Yukina ran to the wall, and picked out a crystal shuriken. "I want this one!"

"OK. I'm also going to give you a few materia, OK?"

"Huh? Yuffie, have you gone crazy?" Tifa asked now completely confused.

"Yay!"

"No, everything is fine. Yukina just so happens to be a pro at using a shuriken. It scared me at first, but she might as well have one since she knows how to use it, and since she will need to protect herself. I can just put her through a couple lessons."

"Ummm...how may I help you, Lady Kisaragi?" The elderly man asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah. I would like to buy a sharpening tool, Minerva band, Fairy ring, and a crystal shuriken. I would also like the following materia. Fire, ice, luck plus, enemy skill, sense, all, restore, and hp plus. Oh, and I would like to sell these." Yuffie set the bag on the counter as the man ran around the store collecting everything she listed.

"Is that all?"

"Yup."

"With all the purchases and mastered materia you are trading, I owe you 6,987,342,106,510,000 gil. Does that sound correct?"

"Sure. That sounds like plenty."

"Thank you for shopping here. Whew."

"Ummm...I was wondering if you could make my Premium Heart brand new or almost brand new." Tifa asked, setting her weapon in front of him.

"I have a do it yourself kit where you have instructions for only 5000 gil. If you had me fix it, it would be 10,000 gil. Would you like the kit?"

"Yes, please."

"Thank you for not purchasing as much as your friend, and have a nice day!"

"Hey, I thought you like customers!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Not when they buy _that_ much!" Yuffie, Tifa, and Yukina walked out of the store, made a quick stop at the toy store,  and quickly dropped their purchases off at the house. Then they made their way to the park. They ate ice cream, walked around, fed ducks, and went home after watching the sun set.

"Wow. We had a very busy day!" Tifa said happily, plopping on her the couch.

"Tell me about it. I'm exhausted. I just hope no one attacks us now. I won't stand a good fight." Yuffie agreed, still standing in the middle of the living room.

"Oh, really? I can take that as an advantage." Vincent picked Yuffie up, and put her over his shoulders.

"Aaaak! Vincent! Put me down! I ain't as flexible as I used to be!"

"OK. You aren't any fun, dearest."

"Ummm...mommy? Is that daddy?" Yukina asked tugging on Yuffie's dress. In her other hand, she held a baby doll. It was very pretty, and had a nice dress on.

"Ummm..." Yuffie looked at Vincent, not knowing if he wanted to take that responsibility. The whole room grew quiet, and all the members of AVALANCHE looked at Vincent, waiting for what he would say.

"Do you want a daddy, Yukina?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. I want a nice daddy who will love my mommy and read me stories at night and tuck me in wit mommy. And who will have a tea party with me tomorrow afternoon." Yukina said smiling.

"Would you like me to be your...father?" Vincent asked, his voice growing soft and hoarse. Yukina nodded.

"I think you will make a great daddy, and mommy really likes you. I see you kissing sometimes." Yukina replied. Everyone laughed at this except for Yuffie and Vincent who just blushed.

"Then, I will be your father." Vincent said, kneeling down and hugging her.

"Yay! Now I have a mommy and a daddy! I have a family!" Yukina cried. Yuffie knelt down next to Vincent and they had a little group hug. Everyone "awed" and continued with their tasks.

"Well, I'll go upstairs and put my doll to sleep. I'll wait for you and daddy to tuck me in." Yukina ran upstairs.

"Vincent.?"

"Yuffie?"

"Thank you. Thank you for accepting this responsibility." Yuffie said sincerely.

"No thanks are needed. I love you, and I love Yukina. You are my family."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Vincent, I'm going to take Yukina to school!" Yuffie yelled as she walked out the front door with an excited Yukina in front of her. Yukina was dressed in the uniform of a white collared shirt and a blue and green plaid skirt (with those layer thingies like Japanese uniforms have on their skirts). She had a Strawberry Shortcake book bag and a Care Bears lunch box which contained a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, chocolate pudding, carrot sticks, crackers, a cupcake, fresh baked chocolate chip cookies, and a few mints for after the meal. She also had a thermos with blue Kool-Aid. (I don't own Kool-Aid or Thermos.) She liked blue Kool-Aid, and her dear ol' mommy didn't want her to starve on her first day at school. Her hair was put up in pigtails held together with navy blue ribbon.

"Let's go, Mommy! I wanna go!"

"Ok, dear. Be patient. You'll get there." Yuffie shut the door behind her and walked with Yukina to a school building.

"Here we are, Yukina. Wutai Elementary School."

"Yay! I know my way back. I'll walk home, OK, Mommy?"

"Alright. But come straight home."

"OK!" Yukina ran through the doors into the world of school.

"At least she's excited about it. I hated school." Yuffie said to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tifa was in the kitchen making pancakes when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Tifa picked up the phone and asked. "She isn't here right now. She is walking her daughter to her first day of school. No, the baby isn't born yet and grown up. This is a girl she adopted. Yes. Right. I'll tell her. Bye." Tifa set the phone down.

_Poor Yuffie is going to be put through hell today at the meeting. I know they are going to talk about her baby..._Tifa thought.

"I'm back!" Yuffie said. She pulled plopped on the couch to get ready to go back to sleep, but Tifa stopped her from even shutting her eyes.

"Yuffie, I just got a phone call from your advisors. They want you to attend to the meeting tonight at 5:30. It is urgent they said. If you don't attend, they will take away your title as Lady Kisaragi."

"D*mn. I know what they are going to say. They are going to tell me to not have my baby. They are going to tell me to have an abortion. There is no way in hell I'm going to do that." Yuffie said angrily.

"Yuffie, you are going to go, right?"

"Of course. They never said not to disagree with their ideas and stuff. I'm their Lady. If I go, they still have to listen to me because I am ruler. If I don't go, then I have to listen to them."

"Alright."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OK, class. I want you to paint a picture of an apple."

"OK!" Yukina picked up her paint brush and started to paint on the paper. She had her own little station and her own easel and paints.

"Try not to get the aprons too messy. I don't want to have to wash them again."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*When Yukina gets out of school*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yay! I can give mommy and daddy my pretty picture of an apple I painted. I hope they hang it on the fridge!" Yukina ran all the way home.

"Mommy! Daddy! Auntie Tifa! Uncle Cloud! Everyone! Lookie lookie! I have a pretty picture!" Everyone gathered around with a special interest. Cid came up from behind her.

"Now if that ain't the prettiest thing I ever saw, I don't know what is!" Cid said, doing well in not swearing.

"Do you like to paint, Yukina?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah!"

"Marlene likes painting too. I really should bring her over one day so you can see her. I haven't seen her in a while either." Barret said.

"Yukina?" Vincent came from upstairs looking stressed. But he tried his best and put on a forced smile.

"Daddy! Look at my pretty picture!" She held it up high for him to see. He lifted her up, and looked at the painting.

"It is a masterpiece. Michelangelo could have done no better." He hugged her.

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Where's mommy?"

"Yeah! Where is that girl? I thought she'd be the first one to the door." Barret asked.

"She's...ummm...washing her face. She decided to meet the members of the board early. And...

Flashback of Yuffie's meeting

"Wow. Everyone is here. I thought the meeting was set for 5:30?" Yuffie asked as she walked into the conference room. The only seat not filled was hers, where she made her way and sat.

"Correct, so may I ask what you are doing here?"

"I can't make it at 5:30."

"Well, then we might as well proceed. We have a certain subject I would like to bring up today, and..." The man was cut off by Yuffie.

"No."

"No? No what?"

"I won't do it. I won't have an abortion."

"But if you don't then you can't be ruler of Wutai."

"It will be killing a baby who hasn't had a chance at life!"

"Wufei, an enemy of Wutai raped you. That is also his child, who has his blood!" Someone else added.

"It hasn't been born yet! How do you know it is evil?"

"It is a hated child. You must not give birth to it. You must destroy it before it is too late."

"I can't believe you. I just can't..." Yuffie started to sob violently.

"Lady Kisaragi!" Chekhov stood up, and started to walk to her, but was stopped by one of the members.

"I can't believe you are all willing to kill the life of a child. Who hasn't had the chance to prove its innocence!" Yuffie ran out of the room. Leaving everyone staring at their feet, in silence.

End Flashback

"D*mn. That's rough. Is she OK?" Cloud asked.

"I think she is fine. She's been in there for about 2 hours though. The door is locked to the bathroom, and she won't talk to me anymore." Vincent said.

"Well, check on her again. Tell her that Yukina is here." Nanaki said.

"Come here, Yukina. I'll get you a snack." Tifa walked into the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yuffie?" Vincent knocked on the door. "Yuffie, let me in. Please?" He heard her soft crying.

"Yuffie? Open the door!" She still didn't. "D*mmit, Yuffie, I'm worried about you! Open the f*cking door before I knock it down! Yukina is downstairs, and I'm sure she doesn't want to hear a door being torn from its hinges!"

Yuffie still didn't open the door. That was when Vincent lost it. He thrust his claw out and punctured a hole in the door. He then grabbed the door handle, and tore the door off, and threw it on the floor behind him. The sight he saw made him sad at first. Then scared, then angry. His yells had everyone run upstairs to see what was happening (but they were already on their way after hearing the door thing).

"What the hell is your f*cking problem? Yuffie, are you trying to kill yourself?" Yuffie sat on her legs (the shin part. I'm not that stupid.) with five different bottles of medicine around her, some of the contents on the floor. One of the bottles was the medication the doctor had given her for her emotional distress. In her right hand, there was a sharp razor, crimson blood on part of the blade. On her left wrist, there was a strip of scarlet where she cut herself. She had her back against the sink, and she was looking at the wall. Vincent was too busy yelling at her to know what she was looking at. When he looked, he was she had written a message in her own blood. He fell to the ground doing something no one ever saw the strong Vincent Valentine do. He held his stomach, and passed out. On the wall, Yuffie had written,

'Goliath will rise again, and claim the sovereign. Death will come to all who oppose.'

No one knew whether it was the amount of blood dripping on the walls, or the message itself. Or the sight of Yuffie on the floor and the message and the blood on the walls. Either way, Vincent was on the floor, and everyone was shocked at what Yuffie did after he fell. She cut her hand again, and put fresh blood on Vincent's forehead. Then she lifted up the blade and cut his arm.

"Yuffie! What the *^#$!~%^& are you doing?!?!" Cloud yelled.

"Yuffie, please don't!" Tifa screamed. Yuffie set the blade on the floor next to the mix of pills. Then she stood up.

"I am ending my living hell. I am being forced to kill an innocent child, so before I am forced to do so, I am going to kill myself. That way I am not really killing the child." Yuffie started to sway dizzily, and fell next to Vincent.

"I just want...to be happy...without having...to..."

Then, all she saw was black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Will she be OK?"

"What does that green line thing mean?"

"What is that needle for?"

"Is Vincent going to be OK?"

"What are those things for? Are they for Yuffie?"

"Ummm...should I wait in the lobby?" The mixture of the AVALANCHE members' voices were in the air, all asking the nurse the same questions. Vincent and Yuffie were taken to the local hospital for treatment. Vincent, because he usually never passed out, and Yuffie because she had an overdose of several medicines, she had many cuts, she was pregnant (and needed to know how the baby was) and was going to go through counseling.

"She will be OK, the green line tells us how her heart is beating, the needle is to take a blood sample, Mr. Valentine will be alright, this is an oxygen mask for Miss Kisaragi, and you should wait outside because animals are not permitted in the building unless they are seeing eye dogs." The Nurse answered all of their questions kindly.

"Not again with the animal thing!" Nanaki stated fumingly.

"Now is not the time, Nanaki. Yuffie and Vincent don't need us fighting about animal rights." Tifa stated firmly.

"I'll be in the lobby." Nanaki said, his tone stating no one would change his mind.

"OK. We'll tell you when you can come back in." Cloud said. Vincent and Yuffie were in the same room, but on separate beds. Vincent was hooked up to an oxygen mask, as was Yuffie, but that was all. Yuffie, however, had an IV, heart monitor, etc. Vincent then started to stir slightly.

"Uhhnn..." He grunted.

"Vincent?!" Tifa ran to his bedside. Everyone was in the room, but by the corner near Yuffie. She had the bed by the window. The door had nurses going in and out constantly to get supplies for the doctor and to check on things. Each nurse had their own job.

"You awrigh' man? you jus' fell over. Never knew you could pass out. I though' it was impossible for you, I mean, you are a vampire." Barret said, scratching his head.

"Call me a vampire again, I will tear your gun arm off of your body." Vincent said crossly.

"OK. I was jus' jokin'."

"How is Yuffie doing?" Vincent asked the nurse.

"We are still running tests. You have only been here for half an hour, so we aren't able to determine too much yet."

"Only half an hour? Only?"

"Yes. In medical terms, a reasonable amount of time for tests is about five hours."

"Maybe for you. I want to know what is wrong with her. Now."

"I'm sorry, sir, but even with our modern technology, I can't tell you her condition. I'm sorry."

"Daddy?" Yukina walked into the room and stood beside her father's bed. "Are you OK?" Vincent removed the oxygen mask.

"Sir, you'll need that!" The nurse said, frightened.

"No I don't. Come here, Yukina. Sit with me." Vincent helped her on the bed, and she lay next to him, and he put his arm around her.

"Daddy, is mommy going to be OK? I'm really scared. I don't want her to sleep forever." Yukina said with a childish cry.

"Mommy will be OK. If she isn't, daddy will make sure someone pays." Vincent looked pointedly at the nurse.

"But I don't want you to make sure someone pays. I want mommy to be OK so you don't have to. Please, daddy. Make mommy be OK." She was crying now. And Vincent noticed that he was topless when her tears left a trail down his chest. He hugged her warmly, and rubbed her back. Everyone was quiet, and all that could be heard was the rhythm of the heart monitor and the shuffling of papers. Soon, Yukina fell asleep.

"Tell me, Tifa. Did she see the wall?"

"Yukina? No. I wouldn't let her. I wouldn't let her see Yuffie, but somehow, she got out of my grip, and saw her on the stretcher when they put her in the ambulance." Tifa explained. "She is pretty strong for a six year old."

"..."

"I have one set of results. She obviously overdosed on several over the counter drugs. Aspirin, non aspirin pain relievers, all that such. Luckily it wasn't that bad. There was no damage to her body or her brain. But she also took an excessive amount of her medication.  That may cause major damage to the baby. We are going to check on the baby's condition as soon as we are finished with her tests. It will be done shortly, but the results will take about an hour or so."

"Why does it take so long for the results?" Cloud asked.

"Because it has to go to the main office in Midgar by satellite communications. They translate and figure out what to do. Then they send back the data. But all the hospitals do this, so figure that there are five patients who enter a hospital every minute due to fighting to master materia. That is a lot of tests they have to figure." The nurse explained.

"Why can't they have some of those people in every hospital?" Cid asked, wondering where the sense was.

"I don't know. That is just how the main building set things up."

"Enough with the talk. Check on the baby so we can find out what we are going to do next. I don't like hospitals!" Tifa screamed loudly.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to either lower your voice or to step outside. We need things quiet for the patients." A nurse in the hallway asked.

"Oh...I'm sorry. But get on with the tests before I blow up. Hospitals just make me uncomfortable." Tifa apologized. Two doctors came in dressed in a bluish-greenish doctor outfit, and unhooked Yuffie from the heart monitor. They kept her on the IV, but attached it to the stretcher thing so they wouldn't have to move it separately. They also kept the oxygen mask on, just in case she wasn't getting enough oxygen. (I know you can die if you have too much oxygen, but bear with me. It is staying.) Then they pushed her out of the room.

"Can I go?" Tifa asked.

"I'm sorry, but the machines are sensitive, and no one is to go into the baby testing rooms unless they are a doctor, nurse, or the patient being tested."

"D*mn. Well, that's OK. We need to keep Vincent company." Cloud said.

"By the way, can I get out of this bed and into my clothes now? There is really no reason for me to be in bed." Vincent asked.

"Yes. I'll be back with the other nurses when Miss Kisaragi returns. I'll have the results as well." The nurses all left the room leaving only the team in the sunlight room. It wasn't a big room, but it wasn't small. There was a small pot of light pink flowers on the window sill. The window had a light blue curtain over it. They all talked about meaningless things for half an hour as Yukina slept. After about an hour, a nurse cam running in, but not the original nurse.

"Mr. Valentine? I have some news concerning your baby..." She ran up to Cloud and looked at him, thinking he was Vincent.

"I'm...not Vincent. He is." Cloud pointed to Vincent.

"Oh, excuse me. I have news. I'm sorry your nurse couldn't come in and tell you herself, but I was sent by her. It is your baby, sir. I'm afraid that..." The nurse paused.

"Well? Spit it out! What is wrong with it?" Vincent yelled. He was angry. I mean, who wouldn't when people procrastinate in telling you what is wrong with your baby?

"Miss Kisaragi had a miscarriage. Due to all the damage she did, there was not much harm on her, but direct damage to the baby. I'm sorry. But the baby is no more. Miss Kisaragi doesn't know, and the other nurse told me to tell you that you have the job of telling her since you are her friends." The nurse cried. Then she ran out, worried that Vincent would hurt her for telling him the horrible news. After the door clicked shut, everyone looked at Vincent. But there was only silence.

"...Vincent?" Are you OK?" Tifa asked gently.

"The baby. She worked so hard in protecting it. And then she became foolish, and...she..." Vincent then punched the wall with his real hand, leaving a dent.

"Vincent! This is a hospital! I know you are upset, but there are patients who don't want to deal with your anger as well as their own!" Tifa yelled.

"You...are right. I apologize. This just frustrates me. I should have known she was up to something after being in the restroom for more than half an hour." Vincent apologized.

"It's OK. I know how you must feel. But, how are we going to tell Yuffie? I already had to tell her a few secrets not too long ago, and now we have to break more heart breaking news to her. She is just not in a good situation right now. It is like all her luck ran out." Tifa said sadly. Then, they heard a knock on the door. The nurse from before pushed Yuffie into the room, and the two doctors put her on the bed and took the stretcher out of the room with them. The nurse hooked her back up to all the things except the oxygen mask, and left the room quietly, not saying a word to anyone. They all stared at Yuffie, who stared back, looking as if she was drugged.

"...hey...how ya doin'? They told me you knew...how the baby was. They didn't tell me a d*mn thing. I almost killed 'em for it too." Yuffie murmured. Her voice made it clear she had been injected with a sedative to keep her from going crazy. She really must have tried to kill them.

"Well...wow! Is it hot in here. I'm just going to open the window!" Tifa said, sounding too cheery to be real. She opened the window and sat on the bed next to Yukina.

"Now I know something is wrong. What happened? Birth defects? Am I going to die giving birth? Are there difficulties?" Yuffie asked starting to get worried.

"You could say that there are major difficulties, but there never will be anymore concerning your baby." Cloud said quietly.

"Huh? Then that is good then, right? If there won't be anymore difficulties." Yuffie asked looking relieved.

"Well, not really, because...the baby...it...you had a miscarriage." Cid said painfully, every word causing a pain in his chest. He felt so bad for Yuffie. She was too young to have to deal with this kind of issue. She was just too young, and had enough problems. Why did this have to happen? Was fate trying to get a hidden message across? Maybe that it was her time to die? At so young an age? It just couldn't be possible.

"I...what?" Yuffie asked, losing her breath, not believing what he said.

"You had a f*cking miscarriage, because you were so f*cking stupid and decided to take every pill in your medicine cabinet and cut yourself! Because you are a f*cking fool!" Vincent yelled at her.

"Vincent! I'm sure she is aware of her faults, but you do not need to tell her that way! It is hard enough on her." Cloud yelled in her defense.

"I...I...can't believe..." Yuffie whispered.

"But it is her fault!" Vincent yelled back.

"...it's gone..." Yuffie continued to whisper to herself, as Cloud and Vincent fought.

"You still don't have to scream it in her face!" Cloud yelled back.

"...and it's all...my fault..."

"She needs to realize that she did something stupid and should not do foolish things!"

"I thought you loved her..." Cloud said. This made everyone stop suddenly, almost as if time had stopped. Everyone's breath paused.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Yuffie screamed. She cried and cried, realizing she had fulfilled the wish of her advisors because of the grief they caused her. She realized that she was in a lose-lose situation. She realized that she had become a murderer. She had killed the tiny life that was growing inside of her body. And she did it out of hatred.

"Yuffie! Calm down! Shhh!" Tifa hugged Yuffie and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down, but nothing was working.

"Move it!" A doctor came in with a big bag with a clear liquid in it. He took the tube and attached a needle in it. Then he took the other end, and attached a needle to that, and connected it with one of Yuffie's veins.

"OOOOOWW! NNNOOOO! I WANT MY BABY BACK! STOP IT! GO AWAY! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME, GOLIATH! I HEREBY PLEDGE MY ALLEGIANCE TO YOU! BUT DON'T TAKE MY BABY! DON'T TAKE..." Yuffie was silence when Tifa slapped her.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at her.

"Grow up, Yuffie. I know you are going through a crisis, and I do feel sorry for you, but it is your own d*mn fault that this happened. You didn't have to try to kill yourself. Because you did, your baby took all of the pain and impact, and you ended up loosing something dear. Stop being a child. You are an adult now. Act like one. It seems like you still have much to learn." Tifa said, turning away. The doctor left after hooking her up to the bag of tranquilizer stuff. As Yuffie thought of what Tifa said, she drifted off to sleep. A sleep containing a nightmare, worse than she ever imagined.

~The Nightmare~

_Yuffie was running through the thick forest. She didn't know what she was running from, but there was a sharp pain growing in her stomach. She still had a child inside of her._

_"Help me, please, Vincent. I don't know where to run anymore." She said to herself, hoping for a miracle. She fell into a big crater, and landed in a graveyard._

_"Aaaaah!" She got up quickly, seeing bones popping out of the ground, trying to grab her. The pain in her stomach got so intense, she fell over. But then the pain went away, and the baby was turned into a small skeleton which stood in front of her._

_"You killed me. Why did you kill me? I never did anything." The skeleton started to walk towards her._

_"I...I didn't mean it!" Yuffie started to back up, but was held still by other bones. Then the people from the meeting earlier appeared behind the baby, holding torches and guns. Aiming the weapons at Yuffie._

_"Down with the Lady, rise King of Darkness. Down with the Lady, rise King of Darkness." They chanted._

_"Leave me alone!" Yuffie tried to run, but was still being held firmly in her place. Some of the villagers put sticks and leaves at her feet and lit them with one of the torches. She was burning._

_"Hah! A perfect death for the evil murderer. You deserve to die, Yuffie Kisaragi!" They all said._

_"I don't want to burn...please...someone help me. Forgive me."_

~End of Nightmare~

"Aaaaah!" Yuffie screamed quietly, waking up from her dream.

"Good, your awake. You've been sleeping for a while now. And your fever hasn't gone away yet. The doctor says you may be sick due to stress, but all you've been doing is sleeping." Tifa said, dipping a washcloth in a bowl of water and ice. She wrung it out and put it on Yuffie's forehead.

"A...fever? Am I...*cough*..." Yuffie started to cough.

"I don't think it is the stress though. I think they are trying to make an excuse for overlooking that the patient next door has a very contagious disease and wasn't quarantined in a different room upstairs where he was supposed to go." Tifa said looking frustrated.

"When do I get to leave the hospital?" Yuffie said, coughing again after she finished her sentence.

"Tonight if your fever lets up. Everyone left except for Vincent and Cloud. They went to the cafeteria to eat though. Well, Cloud went to eat. Vincent is keeping him company. I doubt he will eat anything until you are out and feel 100% again." Tifa said.

"I see. Tifa? I'm sorry I caused you all so much trouble."

"It is alright. But the only thing you need to do is worry about what you are going to tell your daughter about the baby."

"Oh! Where is Yukina?"

"She was carried home by Barret. He didn't want to wake her, and no one else did either, so he just carried her home. We all agreed that a hospital is just not a place for six year olds to spend the night unless they absolutely have to. She doesn't have to."

"I agree. Thank you for looking after her."

"Don't thank me. Thank Barret. I think he does it though because she reminds him of Marlene."

"You all do so much for me. I don't know how I'm going to repay you."

"Just don't ever do anything stupid like that again."

"I promise."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was almost two in the morning, and Yuffie had been in the hospital for a day so far. Vincent was in the hospital keeping Yuffie company when she was awake, and taking care of her when she was asleep. Everyone was taking shifts so she was never alone, for fear that she didn't really mean it when she promised to never do something suicidal again. And because a hospital was not exactly her favorite place in the world, and being there alone would make her crazier. Tifa was sleeping soundly when the phone started ringing. Everyone in the house woke up, only to find that Tifa had already answered the phone.

"Look, pal. It is 2:00 in the f*cking morning, and I had a rough day yesterday. I would appreciate it if you would let me go back to sleep!" Tifa yelled into the receiver.

"I see. Then I suppose you wish for me and Yuffie to stay even longer in this God forsaken hospital?" Vincent replied in a low voice that was...well, Vincent –like.

"Vincent? Oh my God! I'm sorry! I'm just not a morning person in the early morning. Is Yuffie OK?"

"Yeah. Her fever went down far enough where she can go home, but she still has a slight temperature and a little bit of a cough. But she will be OK."

"That's great! So, why did you have to call me?"

"...to get the car? It is raining outside. I don't want her to walk all the way home when she is sick.

"I see. Well *yawn* I'll just wake up Cloud and get him to drive. Wait. How will this work if you can't drive in Wutai?"

"Get a carriage with chocobos! I don't care, I just don't want Yuffie to walk!" Vincent said a little too snappy.

"OK! Geez! No need to get all...hissy!" Tifa yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK. How can I not forgive you? Your just too...cute with your vampiric self!"

"I'm not going to say it."

"Good, because by now, I know it by heart. 'I am not a vampire.' Only you usually tell that to Cid or Barret." Tifa said, recalling the usual statement.

"Well, if you all were to stop calling me a vampire, I would stop saying that. But you just don't learn." Vincent said mockingly.

"Whatever you say, Louie! (I don't own that character or name.)" Tifa said.

"You never will learn, I guess. But I have to go. I'm on a time limit for the phone. There had better be some sort of rain shielding thing outside and something to keep Yuffie from walking within half an hour. And I don't want a bike with a raincoat!" Vincent said and hung up before she could argue.

"Hehehe. He just said rain shielding. He never said it had to be a vehicle type thing. I'll throw an umbrella and a wagon out there. See how he likes it." Tifa laughed evilly to herself.

"Who was it, Tifa?" Cloud said groggily.

"Vincent. Yuffie will be here in a minute, but I have a small favor for you, Cloud. Go get the wagon and umbrella from the basement, and drop it off at the hospital. Vincent and Yuffie will need it. He wanted me to bring them, but we all know that I'm better at taking care of Yukina than you are. She should be waking up any minute now." Tifa predicted. And on cue, everyone heard a cry from upstairs. "See?"

"OK. Why would he want an umbrella and a wagon?" Cloud asked heading towards the basement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We should be out of here soon, Yuffie. How are you feeling?"

"I'm...fine. I just...wanna get out of this...hellhole." Yuffie answered Vincent while trying to put on her clothes. She had jumped at the chance to change out of the hospital gown, but now was having difficulty due to being slightly delusional.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yes, Vinnie. I'm...sure."

"OK. *Yawn* You picked a weird time to leave. And they picked a weird time to tell you that you could."

"Yeah, well I don't wanna be here as much as you do. And I'm sure they wouldn't want me to have to threaten them with my ninja skills." Yuffie said the last part quietly to herself.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, Vinnie m'boy!" Yuffie said smiling big and innocent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cloud walked back into the house soaking wet.

"Tifa? I'm back. Now tell me why Vincent wanted a wagon and an umbrella. Does he plan to roll down the hill on the wagon and not get very wet? Does he really have a childish side of him?" Cloud asked.

"No. He wanted a vehicle or something Yuffie could be in that would shield her from the rain so she wouldn't get wet of have to walk. So, I figure ad an umbrella to the wagon, she can sit and not get wet, and Vincent will get to pull! Now, how many of you would pay to see that?" Tifa asked everyone. (They all decided to stay awake. Yukina was sleeping soundly again.) Everyone raised their hands.

"See? So now, we can see it without having to pay!" Tifa said.

"Oh. Well, I take the window seat!" Cloud ran to the window and plopped on the chair.

"OK. They are coming from this way anyways. The hospital is that way." Cid said, pointing to the opposite direction.

"What? D*mn! I never win!" They waited for about an hour, and they still didn't show up.

"OK. I didn't think it would take them that long to come here in a wagon. Vincent isn't that weak!" Tifa complained.

"Wait! I see something coming!" Cloud said. "It's a wagon! But...why is Yuffie pulling the wagon with Vincent on it?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. That is just wrong. Yuffie is the sick one!" Tifa stormed outside. "Vincent Valentine! Why is Yuffie pulling the wagon?!?!"

Yuffie was still trying to pull the wagon to the house, struggling with every step. She was wetter than if she was to fall into the ocean during a hurricane.

"Yuffie, stop pulling that thing and get inside! I didn't think he would be so mean as to have you pull him back home!" Tifa yelled.

"No, it isn't his fault! The doctor...he gave us a tranquilizer gun just in case I needed it later. I took it, and me and Vinnie walked out of the hospital. He saw the wagon and started cursing about you, Tifa, but then said it was better than nothing. He tried to get me to sit in it, but I wouldn't because it is just so dirty! I put the tranquilizer inside the wagon, and started to walk. Me and Vinnie had a little tackling thing going on. But I tricked him and said that I would sit in it, but I pushed him into it instead. He fell on the gun, and it shot him in the @$$. He was out like a light. So I just pulled him back home." Yuffie explained, out of breath.

"Why didn't you just go back into the hospital and wait for him to wake up?" Barret asked.

"I don't' wanna go back into that icky place. I hate hospitals! And it wasn't like he was dying, or I was dying!"

"But you are still sick! In the house, Yuffie. Now. And put on some dry, clean clothes." Yuffie ran inside, and Vincent just started to wake up.

"About time you woke up, man." Cid said.

"Huh? Where is Yuffie?" He asked, getting out of the wagon, only to slip on the mud and get covered in the gross...muddy substance.

"Hahahaha! She's inside getting into dry clothes." Cloud said.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. And then, Tifa, we will discuss your little "joke." That was extremely uncalled for." Vincent said, walking into the house.

"What joke, Vincent? You wanted something Yuffie could sit in so she wouldn't have to walk and something to keep her dry. She can sit in a wagon and keep dry with an umbrella. You never specified if you wanted to sit down too, or if you wanted to not have to pull the wagon or do work." Tifa said.

Vincent, knowing he was conquered, just trudged upstairs to the shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good morning, everyone!" Yuffie said happily, skipping downstairs.

"Watch it!" Cloud said. He was cleaning the floors from the mud Vincent trailed in last night, and Yuffie was about to step in the bucket. She swiftly jumped high over the bucket and Cloud, did a flip in the air, and landed right in front of Tifa.

"Well, you look great today! And I see your ninja skills are as great as ever!" Tifa complimented.

"Hehe! Thanks! Where's Yukina?"

"I took her to school. I thought you might want to sleep in today. And don't worry, I packed her a lunch."

"Oh, thanks a bunch. So, what are we going to do today?"

"We are going to work on the Goliath thing. We have about four or five days left. The Eye has grown bigger. I can't believe we forgot. I already sent Barret to search this island with Nanaki. Afterwards, they are going to come back and report. If they didn't find anything, they are going to search around Cosmo Canyon and Nibelheim. Later, we have to do something about Yukina so we can all search at different places knowing she is safe. But we need to get on with it. After we get into the shrine, you need to find Leviathan's Holy Sword. It is made of his tooth. Take that, and hit the Eye in the center. If you do that before Goliath gets out, we are safe. If you don't, you have to kill Goliath by sacrificing something or someone. But it has to be valuable. Not materials, like gil or materia. Precious value, like people, or arms and legs, or first born...I'm sorry Yuffie. I didn't mean that last part." Tifa said.

"...I know. I have to get over it sooner or later. I better start now." But, I'll just call the school and have Yukina stay with the teacher or something. It shouldn't be that bad." Yuffie walked to the kitchen, while Cloud turned on the news. A reporter was in front of the kindergarten school Yukina attended.

"Hello! We are live at noon! Today we have a special. We are going to interview the children to get their views and opinion on who their roll model is. We also had nothing else to write about, and most of the staff said their roll model was their fathers. Mothers if the child is female. So, now we...oh my God! The school obliterated! Those poor children!" Cloud ran outside and looked towards the school, hearing a boom as the TV showed the horrible explosion. Everyone followed him, seeing the smoke rising from about a mile away.

"Oh my God, you guys! I just called the school, and was talking to the teacher when the line was..." Before Yuffie could look outside, Vincent ran to her, and held her to him, her face pressed against his chest.

"Don't look, Yuffie. Please, just this once, don't look. I don't want you to see it." Vincent said. He was crying.

"Vincent...what happened. Your scaring me. I want to see." Yuffie said shaking. "I want to see...it's about Yukina, and I know it. Please, just let me see. I want...please..." Yuffie was trying to keep her voice from cracking, but was failing.

"No, Yuffie. I won't let you. I can't let you." Vincent said. They were both on the floor, but she was still stuck in his grip. Unable to see what the commotion was outside.

"...the FBI is looking into the cause of this horrible explosion. All they know for sure is that no one survived the blast in the small little school." The reporter on TV said sadly. They forgot about the TV.

"...Yuffie...I'm sorry..." Vincent said.

"...Yu...kina...YUKINA! They can't take you away from me too! The Gods can't be so cruel as to take you away from me too! They can't!" Yuffie tried to break away from his grip, but Vincent was stronger. "Let me go! I want to see my baby! I want to see my Yukina! Let me go!"

"No, Yuffie. She's gone. I'm sorry, but she's gone." Vincent tried to comfort her, but she was still struggling. She kept on struggling and yelling for a while until she wore herself out and blacked out. "I'm sorry, Yuffie."

"This is just not her month." Tifa said softly. Yuffie and Vincent weren't the only ones crying. Everyone was, except for Cid and Cait Sith.

"Well, we could have used the tranquilizer to calm her down if Vincent didn't shove the thing up his @$$!" Cait Sith said, attempting to lighten the mood. Everyone just glared at him angrily, except for Vincent, and he backed away.

"Poor Yuffie. All she needs is to fail the Goliath mission, and then she'll probably die of depression."


	20. Conquer all evils

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry for any inconveniences, but I decided to stop putting symbols in for swearing. I put all of the chapters together to make the fic one long single chapter thing on my computer, and looking for every single little word that I have to change just takes forever for me to do. (I personally think swearing is part of emotional expression.) So, having that said, I am done ranting.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

"I'm sorry, Yuffie. For everything that has just been against you this week. I'm very sorry, but I can't just let you mope. We need your help in finding the shrine, and defeating Goliath!" Cloud said through the door of Yuffie's bedroom. Vincent was in there comforting her, and also trying to recover himself. They hadn't yet legally adopted Yukina, but she was pretty much Yuffie and Vincent's daughter.

"Actually, we know where the shrine is, we just can't enter it." Nanaki explained.

"What do you mean?"

"One, Yuffie is the only one allowed to enter, and two, she is the key, so she is actually the only one who can find it. All she has to do is focus, and she should be shown the location in her mind. But, through all of the recent events, I don't think she will be able to focus properly. And I'm sure she won't want to do it all alone. She would like to have Vincent's help."

"Yeah, but...we don't have enough time for her to be moping. The world is at stake! She can mope later!"

Yuffie and Vincent were sleeping, or were trying to. Cloud was being too loud, and Vincent was tempted more than once to go out there and silence him, but decided not to. He just wanted to rest. And get over the tragedy.

"...Vinnie?"

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"Why? Why am I such a failure? I failed my unborn baby, I failed Yukina, and now Wutai. I am such a disgrace, I have no right to be queen."

"That's a lie. You are a great ruler. Probably one of the best. You have done much to improve the state of this country. When you joined AVALANCHE, was it not for the good of Wutai?"

"...but I've failed. I didn't do what I was supposed to. I was supposed to protect Wutai and keep it safe, improve its ruins, increase knowledge and peace, and all I have done was..."

"...almost all of that." Vincent interrupted. "Being negative about yourself is not going to help our situation. Yukina would not have liked you to be so miserable and pessimistic."

"I don't think she knows what those words mean. Hell, I don't' know what those words mean!" She said with a little chuckle.

"Now, that is much better. And as much as I hate to admit it, Cloud is right. We don't have much time. We need to start searching for the shrine. We need to stop Goliath from coming back."

"I know. But...I don't think I can defeat him in time. What if I need to make a sacrifice? I don't want to have to give something or someone up just because of evil!"

"I know, but we don't have a choice. If you try, I'm sure you will beat him in time."

"...This is just so depressing."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How is she?" Tifa asked Cloud. He gave up trying to get them to start the mission again.

"Still depressed. She needs to understand that we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"She has been through a lot, Cloud. I'm sure that if it was me, you would practically kill all those who tried to do to me as you are doing to Yuffie." Tifa defended.

"...well, maybe..."

"You are just picking favorites. Don't, Cloud. Let her rest for a little while."

"Alright." Cloud sighed.

"OK, here we come." Yuffie yelled. She tried to sound cheerful and childish like she usually did, but everyone could tell she was just forcing it.

"Yuffie? Vincent? Are you both OK?" Tifa asked looking at them both. Yuffie was wearing the traditional khaki shorts unbuttoned and green tank top just like before. Vincent was wearing his usual red cape and black everything else. He was also given his headband back. Yuffie had it in her drawer for safe keeping.

"Yup. Never felt better. I feel like kicking some evil God ass!" Yuffie said.

"I too feel exceedingly energized. Would any of you like to join Yuffie and me in search of the shrine?" Everyone stared at them both confusedly, but then decided to go along with it since they wanted to get the Goliath thing over with once and for all.

"All you have to do is focus on Goliath. Think of him, and try to find him. An image of where he is should come up." Nanaki told her. "It is probably easy if you just meditate. Go into the Zen trance. You will still be able talk to us, though it will appear you are talking to yourself. Just talk about what you see."

"Ummm...OK." Yuffie sat on the pillow on the floor, and started her meditation. Everyone looked at her. After two minutes, she quit. "You know, it is hard for me to concentrate when I know you are all focusing on me. Do something, like read, or...something. Just...until I am completely out of it, don't pay attention to me!"

"Alright...we'll try." Everyone did something from reading a magazine, to making peanut butter jelly sandwiches, to cleaning the toilet. (Cloud was forced to do that ^^) Soon, she was in a trance and started muttering. Everyone ran into the room quietly, and listened.

"...trees...mountains...cave...there's a cave...and...a...waterfall? Lucrecia Falls? Huh? NO! YOU CAN'T GET ME THROUGH MY MIND, GOLIATH! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Yuffie started screaming.

"Nanaki! What's happening?!" Vincent yelled.

"She may have confronted Goliath in mid trance. He may have planned to wait for her in the spirit world knowing she would search this way."

"How do we get her out?"

"Water. Ice cold water." Cid ran into the kitchen and came back out with a big bucket with ice and water. Barret picked Yuffie up and put her on the porch (so they wouldn't have to clean up the water mess) and poured the water on her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh...you are all very evil. I try and help you and you...you...!!" Yuffie sputtered. "I just took a shower!"

"Yuffie, you saw Goliath. What happened?" Cloud asked.

"I saw him at Lucrecia Falls. That's where the shrine is now. Where Lucrecia stood. But I met Goliath, and...he tried to fight me. He didn't try to kill me though, because I didn't have the Eye. Which reminds me. Tifa, I need the Eye."

"Why?"

"Part of re-entering the moved shrine, I have to fuse myself with the Eye. I barely recovered from the last time, but..." Yuffie put her hand to where the Eye was when she removed it.

"Yuffie, are you goin' to be able to do it again? By yourself, I mean?" Barret asked with worry in his voice.

"I don't know. I guess I might. I did it before."

"Yes, but..."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm weak, Barret?"

"No, I jus' worried."

"Well, thank you, but after doing it once, I know what it will be like. It will hurt like hell, and I may take forever to regain consciousness after I pass out, but I should be able to do it."

"You are stronger than the 16 year old Yuffie I once knew. More mature and grown up, too." Cid stated.

"Eeeeeew! Cid! I'm gonna tell Shera!"

"Grown up mentally, you *%^@~& brat! Damn. You are just too naïve sometimes." Cid turned so no one would see him blushing from embarrassment. (He did mean grown up mentally, though. ^.~)

"Right." Yuffie stretched. "Well, I plan to leave in about one hour, so if you aren't ready, if you are going that is, then you better get a move on."

Everyone started to run around to pack the usual turbo ethers, x-potions, blankets, tents, soap, etc. Yuffie just walked out of the house with a sad look on her face, but no one noticed except Vincent, who followed her.

"Let's go, Vinnie. We have to hurry before the ceremony is done before we get there and the others find out." Yuffie whispered quickly, but quietly so only he would hear her. He nodded in agreement. They ran out towards Da Chao, but turned before entering the gates. They turned into a green area enclosed in a black iron fence. _Wutai Cemetery_.

"Oh, no. They can't lower the casket yet! I haven't said goodbye! They can't!" Yuffie started to sprint towards the small group of people who were starting to lower a small white casket. Vincent passing her up.

"STOP! DON'T LOWER IT DOWN YET!" Vincent yelled.

"Uhh...excuse me, sir, but this is a cemetery, and we would appreciate it if you were to be quiet." A guy in a black tuxedo said.

"Sorry, but this is our daughter..."

"You can't put her down until we say goodbye!" Yuffie said catching up to where they stood.

"L-Lady Kisaragi...I apologize. I grieve for your losses..." 

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and let me see my daughter." Yuffie walked to the casket. The priest opened the lid. 

"I didn't even get to plan a wake. I...I'm so sorry, Yukina. I'm sorry that I didn't get to save you. I shouldn't have even...oh, Yukina. I'm a failure to everyone." Yuffie cried, and touched her daughter's hands. They were icy, and felt like wax.

"Yuffie, don't be that way. You must tell her happy things. If you are negative, she won't want to leave because she is afraid you won't make it, and she will never be able to rest in peace. We must let her go happy." Vincent said.

"You are right. I'm sorry, Yukina. Again. I want you to know how happy you made me. You lifted my spirits when I was depressed, and it was because of you that I learned what it is like to have a child. Even though I can't have one at the moment, you still brought me great happiness. Thank you, and I hope you are happy. Just do me a favor, alright sweetie? Tell my mom, Yukkie, and Aeris hello for me." Yuffie said, and she took a few steps back to let Vincent have his turn.

"Yukina...I don't know what to say. You gave me a gift I never thought I would ever have. I was a father. A model figure for a child. A role model, and I...I never knew I would ever be able to love any child as I loved you. I never knew I would ever be called 'daddy.' But I was, and you made that possible. Thank you. I know you will be happy." Vincent said, whipping away a tear. He turned to Yuffie, and she stepped up to the case once more. In the casket, she placed the shuriken and the materia she had bought for Yukina along with a mastered Leviathan materia.

"For Leviathan to keep you safe always. Goodbye for now, my dearest Yukina." Yuffie and Vincent both closed the top as they took their last glance at their first child. When it was finally shut forever, three men lowered it into the ground.

"I'll miss you." Yuffie whispered.

"We both will." Vincent agreed. After the casket was set, they started off, and the men started to bury it in soil. When they reached the house, they noticed that they had five minutes left. Yuffie went into the bathroom to clean up, and Vincent went to put his and Yuffie's things in the Highwind.

"Hey! Vincent! Where did you and Yuffie go a while ago? We thought you had left without us, but then knew you wouldn't allow that." Tifa said.

"Yeah, we just...said goodbye to someone close."

"Huh? Oh, that one lady from a while ago? Miss Mirosami or something like that?"

"Ummm...yeah. Her."

"Oh, OK. You could have waited."

"I'm ready. I'll be waiting in the Highwind." Yuffie walked out the door, and all seven AVALANCHE members stared at her as she left.

"The Highwind? I thought she hated it and had motion sickness!" Cloud said confused.

"Yeah, we all did. Maybe she is sick or something. Or maybe she is really into getting Goliath for good and stuff." Barret said.

"I don't know. Maybe..."

"Well, whatever. Let's just hurry and leave."

Everyone else left the room and headed toward the big airship. When they sere right in front of it, they saw Yuffie standing on the deck. She was dressed in a plain white dress the whipped around her. Her eyes were silver and she was staring at the sky. Here arms stretched out as if welcoming someone into a gentle embrace. She started to take small steps slowly and headed toward the railing of the ship. She stopped right in front of it, and started to lift her foot to the rail as if to stand on it.

"YUFFIE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM NOW?!?!?!" Cloud shouted as he and the others besides Vincent ran into the Highwind to try and stop her before she jumped.

"Yuffie. Don't jump. Please..." Vincent whispered. He didn't go up, because if she did jump, he was going to catch her. She was balancing on the railing, now. She was standing on it as if it had been the floor, and not a slippery pipe, and she wasn't losing balance. Then she put her foot forward to take one more step. The step that would lead her to fall.

"YUFFIE!" Tifa was first to burst through the door and she ran to Yuffie ready to pull her back to the ship, but she was no longer on the ship. She was flying.

"Muwakane miyajetsu rutokenai." Yuffie said in her Wutainese tongue. (A/N: Sorry if my gibberish is bad.) Everyone and the ship then started to glow and their clothes were changed. Tifa wore what Yuffie was wearing, and the guys wore a silvery kimono. Nanaki wasn't wearing anything, as usual. But his eyes turned from their usual color to a glossy pale blue color, and his fur was pure white, and the flame on his tail, blue. Everyone looked different. Then before they could comment on the new clothes, they were blinded by a bright light. When they opened their eyes, they, and the Highwind, were in front of Lucrecia Falls.

"How...did we get here?" Tifa asked confused. She stood up and looked around. "Oh my God! Where is Yuffie?"

"Right behind you." Yuffie said, scaring Tifa.

"I don't know whether to be relieved, strangle you, or whether to have you explain what the hell is going on!"

"Well, I used the power of the Eye to transport us to the shrine directly. I guess, the Eye kinda did it by itself, you know."

"No, I don't. But since when does the Eye have these weird powers and do things by itself?"

"I don't know. But it happened, and now that we are here, we should get on to business." Yuffie ran and jumped off of the ship.

"YUFFIE!" Everyone shouted, thinking she was trying to kill herself.

She landed gracefully on the ground next to Vincent, who was looking at the entrance to the cave. Yuffie walked up to him, and put her arms around him. When he didn't return the embrace, she looked up at him with hurt eyes, only too see confusion and bewilderment in his.

"Vinnie? What is..."

"I can't believe it." Vincent interrupted her. Yuffie turned and looked at where he stared, and gasped. As did the others. For there at the cave stood Lucrecia and Goliath. Goliath was in the form of a human. A very cute human. A very cute human with abs. A very cute human with abs and a perfect tan. Lucrecia stood next to him as if in a trance, wearing what Yuffie wore, only black. She also held a staff with Goliath's symbol on the top.

"L-Lucrecia. What are you doing?" Vincent asked, taking slow steps to where she stood.

"Vinnie, no! It's a trick! Goliath has her under his control! You can't go over there! He'll use her against you!" He kept on walking, ignoring all of her cries. It was as if he was in a trance of his own.

"You are going to get hurt, Lucrecia. You must...get away from him. Now, before it is too late."

"I think you are the one who should leave, Vincent. We have no business here with you. We only want the girl and they Eye. Please, step aside." Lucrecia, pointed the staff at him, and motioned it to her right, where she wanted him to be.

"Lucrecia. Please."

"Vinnie...I thought...I thought you were over her and loved me."

"Yuffie! It doesn't matter right now! You must defeat Goliath!"

"A sacrifice...must be made." Yuffie closed her eyes, and started to chant in Wutainese. Then, an angel riding a phoenix appeared before her.

"Princess...Lady Kisaragi. I bring news of the sacrificial order. Your mother, the Enchantress Kisaragi, has decided the sacrifice for you. As final word, all Gods and Goddesses in the heavens agreed, and you must cast that sacrifice to defeat Goliath. No other sacrifice will be enough." She said. "Are you prepared to make the sacrifice?"

"What is it?"

"The sight of your first child. He will not be able to see. So he will only see the inside of people, not the lies of the outside."

"You mean, he will be blind?!"

"Affirmative."

"I...I don't know."

"Lady Kisaragi, it is either the vision, or the life of the whole world. Wouldn't you rather have a blind child than no child or people at all?"

"You are right, but..."

"He will be proud to have helped the world in such a way."

"Then, OK. I'll do it. But how did Goliath appear when I have the Eye?"

"The Eye never was the gateway, but a window that showed the gateway. It showed what was happening. It is, after all, the Eye, so it makes sense that it _shows_ you the pictures. But you must begin the ceremony."  
"Yes." The angel and the phoenix flew away and Yuffie faced Goliath.

"Goliath, I sacrifice the vision of my first child in exchange for your defeat. With this promise, you are gone for all eternity, never to return." To seal the promise and vow, Yuffie lifted her dress to the thigh and took out the dagger that was strapped on by a garter. She started to dance the ceremonial dance and placed the tip of the dagger on her arm, where a tattoo of an eye appeared. Then, she threw the dagger at Goliath, and he screamed as he started to smoke and writhe. When he disappeared, Yuffie fell to the ground, and everyone's clothes turned back to normal. Lucrecia also disappeared. Vincent snapped out of his trance, and looked around him. When he saw Yuffie on the ground, he ran up to her, and carried her onto the Highwind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, how is she?" Barret asked Cloud.

"Yuffie? She's still in bed. I don't know whether she is crying or sleeping."

"How about Vincent?"

"I'm not even going to start on that subject. He is moping because of how he acted to the so-called "Lucrecia." I feel sorry for him. He didn't know. He was in a trance created by Goliath to distract Yuffie."

"Yeah, but I'm sure Yuffie will forgive him."

"I know that, but he doesn't believe it and won't believe it until Yuffie tells him that to his face."

"Well, I am just gonna go up there and give him a piece of my mind!" Cid came from behind them, and started up the stairs.

"No, you won't. You'll just make thangs worse, foo'." Barret grabbed his arm and stopped him from going any farther. "You would be doin' the same thang if it was Shera. And you know it."

"Fine. But I really think he needs a man to man talk."

"You ain't no man, so it wouldn't work anyways." Barret said.

"What did you say you fat ass cocksucker?"

"You goin' down, you fucking sissy ass blondie!"

"Stop. You will wake Yuffie. She needs her rest." Tifa said from the top of the stairs. She wore her comfy  pants and shirt. The pants were like those poofy pants that priests and priestesses wear at a Shinto shrines.

"Y-yeah. Sure, Tifa." Barret said apologetically.

"Sorry, Tif." Cid said through clenched teeth. She walked towards Yuffie's room and opened the door just a crack.

"Y-Yuffie? Are you awake?" Tifa whispered. "Please come out. I know you are tired and saddened by recent incidents, but now it is all over. We can live our lives now. There isn't anyone who can stop us."

"That's right, Yuffie. We can be normal people." Cloud said who had mysteriously appeared next to Tifa, which scared her.

"Ack! Cloud, don't do that!"

"You are right. I've been acting like a baby. I keep moping for everything that has happened these past weeks, but there is nothing I can do. Crying won't help. I'm sorry."

"I knew you'd come around, kid." Cid said from the bottom of the stairs.

"I bet you did, old man. Now if you all excuse me, I need to speak to a certain boyfriend of mine." Yuffie walked to Vincent's room, and everyone went downstairs to leave them to their privacy.

"Vinnie? Are you in there? Never mind. That was a stupid question. Of course you're in there. Are you awake?" Yuffie knocked on the door softly.

"Yes." Vincent opened the door, and he looked like he had just had a fight with gel and a hair dryer. "Yuffie, I'm sorry."

"Vinnie, I know you didn't do it on purpose. You were...in a stupor created by Goliath. I don't blame you. You have done nothing wrong, therefore, I can't accept your apology, because it isn't needed."

"Yuffie...I..."

"I know, Vinnie. I love you, too." Yuffie hugged him, and kissed him lovingly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, Vincent. Are you sure you want to do this with me? I mean, it won't be the same." Cloud asked. He and Vincent were at the Jewelry Store. They met there coincidentally, both looking for the extra special ring for their extra special women.

"Yes. I love Yuffie very much, and I'm sure she would love to have a double wedding with you and Tifa. I just hope this is the time. I don't want to ask when it is inconvenient."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"OK. I hope you are right."

"Sirs? May I interest you in these engagement rings? They just came in, and as the first customers to see them, you get a special discount price." A young woman walked up to them from behind the counter holding a blue velvet pillowy type thing that held about twenty beautiful rings. Half gold, the other half pure silver. A few of them had diamonds or other precious gems.

"I think...Yuffie will like this one." Vincent pointed at the silver ring with a perfect sized emerald, glittering at the angle of the lights.

"Yeah! I'm sure she will. I think Tifa will like this one." Cloud pointed to the one next to it. It was a gold band with a gleaming garnet embedded in it.

"You are both lucky. Those are the rings mined from  a certain mine that just hit it big. They found a big area that had a lot of rare gems. So, there is a sale where two combine to one price, and then you also get the discount for being the first ones to see the new arrivals. So added together, you get over 30% off!" The woman said cheerfully with a big smile.

"Alright. We'll take them. How much for both after all the discounts and stuff?" Vincent and Cloud said together.

"Well, the original price for each is 5000 gil, two added together, it is only 7900 gil. Then take 20% off, the total is 6320 gil. So, that is around 32% off! That is a tremendous deal!"

"Yeah! So, how much gil do you have, Cloud? I have enough for my ring. It is 3160 each."

"I have...5000 gil total for spending, so I have enough. Great. Can we have them in special velvet boxes? I want the garnet in a red box. No, black. It is more traditional. And then she'll know I'm asking her."

"I think when you go on one knee that she'll know anyways. But whatever. I want the diamond in a lime green box." Vincent said with a smile.

"Ummm...lime green?" The woman asked with a confused smirk.

"Vince, man, lime green is just not a great color for proposing."

"If you remember correctly, Cloud, Yuffie gave the Eye to me in a lime green box."

"I don't remember. I don't think I saw it. The box, I mean."

"Oh, well. She still gave it to me in a lime green box."

"You are very lucky, sir. We have only one. I think it is the only one left from the last time we ordered 20 years ago."

"Great! I think..."

"Are you ready, Vincent? Here goes the start of our mission!"

"Yup! I'm ready as I'll ever be."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was about nine o'clock, and the party was going crazy. Tifa and Yuffie were dancing in the middle of the dance floor, encouraged with the cheers from the crowd. All of which were from the guys.

"Hey, Tifa! Do you think Cloud and Vincent will be here soon?" Yuffie asked Tifa when they took their seats at the bar.

"Maybe. Umm, I'll have a margarita. What about Yuffie?"

"I'll have some sake. Hehehe. If they don't get here soon, I'm going to be so wasted, and they'll have to carry me back."

"Yeah, me too. But that is OK, I guess. It will be their fault." Suddenly the music turned soft and mellow, the lights changed from franticly dancing bright lights to pale blues, pinks, and silvers. Everyone left. Not one person was left in the room. Even the bartender left.

"Ummm...Tifa, do you find this a little freaky too?"

"Yeah." Then the lights went out, and they couldn't see anything.

"Tifa, give me your hand! I don't want to get lost in the dark. And...I'm kinda scared of the dark." Just before Yuffie extended her hand, the lights turned back on, but dimly. They found two figures in front of them, but the lights were so dim that the faces were unable to be made out.

"Who...who are you?" Tifa and Yuffie both asked as the figures as they pulled them to their feet and started to dance. Throughout the dance, they didn't say anything. Neither the figures nor the girls. After the dance, Tifa and Yuffie were side by side in the center of the room. The pink lights turned on and were spotted on them. The lights made the two figures' identities known.

"Cloud?!"

"Vinnie?!" Tifa and Yuffie said simultaneously.

"What are you doing here? I bet you turned off the lights. You scared the crap out of me! And then when you didn't show up earlier, I..." Yuffie was silenced when Vincent put his finger over her lips.

"Hush now. You may bite your tongue." Vincent whispered.

"We are here for a very important reason. Would you like to go first, Vince?"

"Would you like to go first?"

"Why don't we go at the same time." Cloud turned back to Tifa, and bent on one knee. Tifa quickly put a hand over her mouth, the other being held by Cloud. "Tifa, from the very beginning, when I first met you, I had liked you. The other boys made me jealous, knowing that I was not accepted, but they were. And when I tried to prove myself, and believed a lie, you stuck with me. Through thick and thin, you were always by my side. I have tried to gather my strength and ask you to be mine since very long ago, but now I finally have the courage. Tifa, please give me the honor of being my wife. Please make me the happiest man alive."  Cloud pulled out the small box from his pocket, and opened it as he lifted it up to her. Tifa looked down at him, her burgundy eyes glistening. She nodded, then knocked him backwards as she went into his arms and kissed him.

"I guess I should take that as a yes." Cloud smiled and put the ring on her finger. Vincent started when Cloud did, but he took a little longer. 

"V-Vinnie?" Yuffie said as Vincent too went on one knee. He took both her hands as she looked at him through shocked eyes.

"Yuffie, thank you. That you for everything. I was a monster cursed by Hojo; And in my nightmares, Chaos. But you saw past all of that. You trusted me when I could have done you harm. I can never thank you enough. I mean, look what you've done. You've made me happy. But my happiness isn't perfect. Not without you. I dream sometimes that we are married, and that we live a perfect life. But even so, that is only a dream. Please let my dream come true. Grant me my dream. Please, Yuffie. Marry me, and be with me forever." Vincent said with heartfelt emotion.  He took out the lime green box from his pocket and opened it. Yuffie eyed the ring that sparkled in the light, and then fell down on her knees and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Oh, Vinnie. I...I would love to be your wife! But...I can't. I'm so sorry, but...I just can't." Yuffie started to cry and put her hands over her eyes, hoping to hide some of her tears. Vincent set the box on the floor, and put his arms around her.

"Why, Yuffie?"

"Because. I...I...Wutai. I can't just forget about it, or tie you to the customs of rule. I don't even know if you want to rule. And...I just can't! I'm sorry." Yuffie cried her heart out on Vincent's shoulder.

"But Yuffie, I have already thought of that. I know about the customs, and I would never tear you away from Wutai. If I get to be with you forever, I don't care if I had to be Satan's slave for all eternity. Yuffie, I love you. I will gladly rule Wutai with you." Vincent said, pulling her away slightly so she could look him in the eye. Just incase she needed proof of his sincerity.

"Vincent...Vincent James Valentine, I accept your proposal. I will be your wife forever and always!" Yuffie declared. Vincent picked up the box, and placed the ring on her finger. She kissed him lovingly as the lights all turned back on and the AVALANCHE members stormed from behind the bar and closed doors. The crowd from earlier came storming in with loud cheers. Everyone rooting them on, congratulating them.

"I can't believe you are getting married, Vamp-boy! And to Yuffie!" Cid exclaimed as he shook Vincent's hand. Then he turned to Yuffie and gave her a big hug. "I can't believe I'm gonna see you grow up. I saw you grow up just way too fast, and now...you're going to get married. And...married? Just how old are you, Vincent?" Cid turned back to Vincent.

"Well, I don't age as you do because of Chaos. When he was..."injected"...to be part of me, my age started to change. So, I am 59 if you count by the years, but 25 if you count by the new aging I go by."

"Oh. So that is only about 7 years apart. OK. I'm fine with it then." Cid said and walked away to join Shera who had flown in that afternoon. Everyone else said their congrats, and the party got wild again.

"Wow. Tifa, did you know this was going to happen?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, I don't think anyone is supposed to know when someone proposes."

"I was just wondering."

"MISS YUFFIE!" Chekhov came in with Staniv, Shake, and Gorki behind her. "THE INVITATIONS! WHO DO YOU WANT THEM SENT OUT TO?"

"All of Wutai's allies. And all of our friends."

"Who is "our"?"

"AVALANCHE."

"Yes ma'am!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One more chapter to go after this! I can't believe I am almost done! I want to try to make the last chapter as lengthy as possible, and don't worry. There will also be an epilogue. That doesn't count as a chapter, does it? Well yeah. So there are 21 chapters, and an epilogue. I hope you liked the chapter! And I'm sorry it took so long for this one to come out! I've just been so busy, but since school is out, I can probably write the rest in no time...well, maybe after drivers ed. ^^ I have it in the summer (well, right now. But only for 2 weeks.)

Ruri-sugar


	21. The wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie...

"So, we have the flowers ordered. White roses, right?" Tifa and Yuffie were working with the plans for the wedding.

"Yeah. And in Wutai, the tradition is to throw petals of the groom's choice at the newlyweds instead of rice?" Tifa confirmed.

"Yup. Are you sure you want to have the Wutainese custom wedding? I mean, I thought you would want to have a wedding that was traditional in Nibelheim."

"Cloud and I talked it over, and it would be more amusing if we had a double wedding. We also didn't think that it mattered what custom we were wed in because it doesn't matter in the end. You are married and joined together forever by the time the ceremony ends in every custom anyways."

"Well, OK. So, you were fitted for the wedding robe, right?"

"Yeah, and Cloud and Vincent are being fitted for theirs right now."

"Great. And the food. We agreed on..."

"A little of every specialty from all parts of the world." Tifa finished. "Yuffie, you are going to stress yourself out if you keep doing this. The wedding is two weeks away. You can go a little slower."

"No, I can't! We still have to send the invitations!"

"No we don't. I just finished that with the Pagoda Club!" Cait Sith said as he came jumping in the room.

"Oh, well, we are still behind. I want this to be perfect. Marlene is flower girl, obviously. But I thought of something." Yuffie's voice changed to a sad tone.

"What now?" Tifa asked looking at Yuffie with curiosity and worry.

"Well, in Wutai, part of the ceremony involves the giving the bride to the groom."

"What's wrong with that? That happens in a lot of cultures."

"By the father. We don't have ours."

"...!!"

"..."

"Well, I think Cid and Barret would be great. There are older than you both by more than 10 years or so, so I guess that is good enough."

"I guess, but it just isn't the same." Yuffie said.

"Yuffie, our fathers will be there, we just won't see. I'm sure my dad and your dad will be having their little fights of who will beat the husbands more, me or you."

"Maybe..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Please grant us our request. Just let them visit for that one day. It will mean so much to us. It will mean so much to them." Vincent, Cloud, and Reno were bent on their knees, speaking to the green void around them. They had been praying and asking the God of the life stream to grant them a wish. For certain dead visit for the wedding.

"Why shall I contribute ye earthly creatures such a request whilst ye will reunite with them within the life stream later in time?" A voice said from a greenish vapor before them.

"Because. This is an important part of their lives, and being with their loved ones will make them happy. Please. Just let them visit for one day!" Cloud begged.

"Ye...ye shall have thy desire. However, if what I witness in the future alter, I shall adjust other parts of your destiny."

"Thank you!" They all said as they were transported back to the front of Wutai.

"Why did you decide to help us, Reno? You are a Turk." Vincent asked.

"Ex-Turk. With the fall of Shin-Ra, I quit. No use anyways. No, I'm a..." Reno whispered the last part, and Vincent and Cloud didn't make it out.

"Come again?" Cloud asked.

"I'm an owner of a big florist company. As a matter of fact, I found out about the wedding from Yuffie's, or should I say, Lady Kisaragi's order for flowers."

"And she invited you?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. Why not? I am not the enemy anymore."

"Well, it just seems kind of weird. You were a Turk and all."

"I'm an ex-Turk. Just like Vincent. You don't show him any second guesses."

"But that is different."

"If you don't want me to go, then fine. I won't."

"But I didn't say that!"

"Please, Reno. I'm sure Yuffie would be upset if you didn't show. She wants this to be a perfect wedding."

"Nothings perfect, she has to know that. And this is a lose/lose situation for her anyways. If I go, I make the wedding imperfect. If I don't go, it is imperfect because of flawed attendance. So, either way, she is screwed. If you'll excuse me, I have a company to run."

"Yeah, fine! Run away like the pansy you are! Hehehe. I just made a pun." Vincent just shook his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I know what I can give them! I can get Tifa a big fry pan, and Yuffie a pair of 18 inch platform shoes!" Cait Sith said, jumping up and down.

"Why?" Nanaki asked, thinking how stupid Cait Sith was for asking the fortune telling moogle gift ideas. This was his 51st time.

"Tifa can use the fry pan on Cloud's head when he is being a retard, and Yuffie can use the shoes so she can be as tall as Vincent! He is tall, and she is...well, a midget compared to him."

"A midget, eh? I'll show you what a fuckin' midget can do!" Yuffie glared at him as she entered the room fuming. She pulled her fist back, and Cait shut his eyes.

"Don't hurt me! I didn't mean it!" Yuffie just threw him on the ground.

"If you're going to be an asshole about it, I don't want anything from you. But I don't want to be greedy either, so none of you need to give anything."

"Yeah. It isn't that big of a deal!" Tifa agreed.

"But this is a wedding. You have to give gifts for weddings! I am gonna, and if it takes me a million fuckin' years, I'll get you something decent!" Barret said.

"Just don't give us blenders." Tifa and Yuffie said together and laughed.

"Damn. Now I fuckin' have to think of something else!" Cid muttered under his breath. They just laughed harder at that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OK. So, what do you want to do, Vincent? Since the Wutainese custom doesn't let the groom see the bride a week before the wedding, what should we do?"

"If you think about that sentence again, Cloud, put an emphasis on _see_. We can call them."

"Wow. That made me think of something! If we have to go to extremes, we can have Yuffie and Tifa blindfolded, and have us blindfolded, and we can _feel_ them."

"...You do that, Cloud."

"Yeah, I think I will."

_He's crazy. Sometimes I question Cloud's species._

**_Hey. You ain't so normal either, bud!_**

_Chaos, can I please think alone?_

**_But we haven't talked in forever! And I have a gift for you for the wedding._**

_What is it? A dead sheep?_

**_No. That gift was the fad ages ago. Not now. The gift is...well...you'll find out. When it happens._**

_OK. I am now going to be on my guard until that happens. Thank you, Chaos._

**_At least you can be sarcastic about it_**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~ring, ring~

Yuffie was on her bed with her hair tied up and out of her face as she held a pencil and was drawing her vision of what the wedding would be like. Many stuffed chocobo and moogle animals in various colors and sizes surrounded her. But all were soft and cuddly.

She leaned over and picked up the phone, from her bedside table, and moved her papers aside.

"Hello?" Yuffie asked cheerfully.

"Hello, Yuffie. How are you?" A low voice asked that could unmistakably only be Vincent's.

"Vinnie! I miss you so much! I can't believe we won't be able to see each other for a whole week." 

Yuffie was happy to hear from Vincent, and picked up a picture frame from off her dresser. It was she and Vincent in a cute little hug in front of a fountain. They were wearing matching clothes, Vincent having on a green kimono, and Yuffie having the same green kimono only made in her size. They were topped off with a weird shamrock hat that meant that the picture was taken on St. Patrick's Day. Yuffie had on green lipstick to make them look even funnier, and Vincent had a green lipstick print on his left cheek, obviously from Yuffie. It was embarrassing for Vincent, but he agreed to go along with the outfits and have Tifa take their picture.

"Oh, I'm sure you will be able to handle it. If I can, you can."

"Yeah, but I'm worried."

"About what? If you're worried about the wedding not being perfect, just forget about it. Nothing is completely perfect, and it is already flawless in my eyes because we are getting married."

"No, that isn't it. It's just that...what if you are replacing me for some other Wutainese girl or a tourist girl from Kalm because you miss me so much?" Yuffie joked.

"Oh, is that it? Don't worry, Yuffie. I'm not. Though, now that you bring that up, how do I know you aren't off flirting with Shake?" Vincent played along.

"Vinnie! That isn't even funny!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"But I do have someone in bed with me right now."

"What!?"

"Yup! His name is Mr. Choboco."

"Mr. Choboco? Don't you mean chocobo? And Yuffie, if you want to be with someone else, you should tell me before I propose and help plan the wedding! Let me talk to this _Mr. Choboco_! I want to introduce him to my death penalty."

"He can't talk, Vinnie. He is my stuffed animal. The only one I have that I won from the machine at Wonder Square at Gold Saucer. Without cheating or stealing! I love this one!"

"Oh. I thought you were serious for a second there, Yuffie."

"Yeah right. Who is blind enough to not see my ugliness?"

"You aren't ugly, Yuffie."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Amtoamtoamtoamtoamtoamtoamtoamtoamtoamtoamtoamtoamtoamtoamto!"

"No you're not."

"Whatever you think, Vinnie."

"Yuffie, You are not ugly, and you know it, Tifa knows it, Cloud knows it, and everyone else knows it. So just agree."

"Fine. Whatever. I agree." Yuffie said, but whispered right after, "...not..."

"I heard that."

"No you didn't." Yuffie and Vincent kept on talking until it was almost 8:00 pm when they said their good-byes, I love yous, and hung up.

_I'm so lucky to have Vinnie. I just hope this is forever, and forever doesn't end too soon..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Stupid Strife. I don't know what Tifa saw in that..." Reno grumbled. He was in his shop watering the Tiger Lilies.

_You know, I don't know why I did become a florist. I'm just not that kind of person. I'm the kind of person to blow stuff up, like when I was a Turk. Maybe I should...quit..._

"Now that would be just silly. Who would prepare all of the flowers?" A voice said from behind him.

"How did you...A-A-Aeris?" Reno looked at her with wide eyes. Then he threw the watering can at her, but it went through her ghostly body.

"That won't work, Reno. I'm in a spirit form. Or, if you prefer to be mean, a ghost. I won't have you quit being a florist just yet. I promise that if you keep to this job until Yuffie's wedding, I will secure you a job in the special spy services for Gonganga. Right now, they are still rebuilding, but in 5 years, they will be a great city, smaller than Midgar, but big enough. They will be the biggest city in comparison to others. Even Wutai. Think of all that glory." Aeris said as she looked closely at a red rose that was turning brown at the edges. She put a hand over it, and a sparkling dust fell from her palms onto the flower. The coffee colored tips of the rose faded and the whole rose turned into the reddest, brightest, most beautiful rose in the whole shop. Two drops of dew even traced down a petal, and landed serenely on a leaf and set there.

"Aeris...did you do that when you were a flower girl? Is that how you sold your flowers?"

"Hehehe. Yeah, but don't tell anyone. I had the power because I'm an ancient. All I had to do was take just a little bit of energy from the earth, and the flower would look extraordinary." She then picked up the flower and placed it on some tissue paper. She looked around for some baby's breath and some green kindling with several lush jade leaves attached to them. When she got them, she placed them neatly with the rose, making it look astonishing against the light pink paper. "Here. Put it in a crystal vase. Fill it with just a little water, and some plant formula. The special kind. It will sell for a good 1000 gil believe it or not." She handed it gently to Reno, as if it was made of the most delicate substance.

"Thanks."

"Remember, Reno. Please. Just be with this job for a little while longer. Please. Think about it." Aeris smiled sweetly at him, and started to disappear.

"Alright."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The days of stressful planning passed agonizingly slow. Yuffie was becoming so exhausted, and then Tifa had to practically keep her chained to the wall so she wouldn't call the caterers and the photographers and all those other people all over again to make sure they would have everything ready. Reno, becoming impatient with Yuffie's frequent calls, threatened to mess up the order if she called again. She stopped calling him after that.

This was the last night Yuffie and Tifa were to be single women (not counting the fact they had been engaged. This is speaking in marriage terms). Tifa was taking a long soothing bubble bath, and Yuffie was on her computer instant messaging Vincent, waiting for her turn in the bath.

Ninja_babe_Yuffs: I can't wait 'til tomorrow, but I am kinda nervous. I'm so tired I'll probably fall on my face and make an ass out of myself.

Not_a_vampire: Yeah, I know. I have the same feeling (not about the ass part). You'll be fine.

Ninja_babe_Yuffs: What if I screw something up?

Not_a_vampire: You won't. Tifa said that you run through the ceremony so many times that she hears you running through it in your sleep. That's probably why you've been so tired. You haven't been resting properly.

Ninja_babe_Yuffs: No, I've just become a pure 100% insomniac because of all the excitement.

Not_a_vampire: There can be more than one reason to your drowsiness.

Ninja_babe_Yuffs: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know.

Not_a_vampire: Well, I'm going to bed because I want to be fully rested for tomorrow. I love you!

Ninja_babe_Yuffs: I love you too.

Not_a_vampire: Sleep well. I don't want you to be crabby.

Ninja_babe_Yuffs: I'll try. But...have I ever been crabby?

Not_a_vampire: See you tomorrow

Ninja_babe_Yuffs: Vinnie!?!?

Not_a_vampire...

Ninja_babe_Yuffs: Have I ever been crabby?

Not_a_vampire: Love you...

_Not_a_vampire signed off at __8:46 PM__._

"Dammit! Vinnie...I didn't think I was ever crabby."

"Yuffie, the bathroom is yours!" Tifa called from the room.

"Kay, thanks!" Yuffie grabbed her robe, towel, and rubber ducky (Well, she needs someone to keep her company in the tub. And someone or something, rather, to talk to about her enthusiasm).

Yuffie walked into the still slightly steamy bathroom. She walked up to the mirror, and wiped away a circle of fog. She looked at herself. Her gray eyes were pinkish around the stormy colors. Her face was a little pale green color from lack of rest. Her hair messy in a mass of tangles.

_I really do need this bath. I didn't know I looked this terrible!_ Yuffie opened the cabinet and pulled out a pink bottle of sweet, floral scented bubble bath, and a little bag of the same scented conditioning bath salts. She turned the water on very warm, just so it was just tolerable, and extremely steamy. She poured half the bottle of bath into the filling tub, and dumped the salts in right after.

_Nothing like steam to clear the sinus, clean the pores, and aromatherapy to top it all off. I love bubble baths._ She went back to the cabinet and put the bottle of remaining bath back in its proper place and took out a glass container with a special hair shampoo with conditioner. It had extracts from certain soothing plants and fruits, and smelled of sweet honey. She slipped slowly in the tub taking her rubber ducky with her, setting the shampoo on the floor within reaching distance. She lay staring up at the ceiling thinking about the first time she met Vincent. It was a weird day, and she thought Vincent was a weird vampire guy who had some serious issues. But now, she thought much differently. She let herself fall underneath the water, and rose back up, taking a deep breath of cooler air. The warm water made the air seem so much cooler than it really was.

_Well, I better make this quick. I have a wedding to go to tomorrow._ Yuffie thought to herself as she leaned over and got the shampoo and applied it to her hair, massaging it tenderly as if her hair was spun of glass, and she had to be careful not to cut her fingers. _Yes. Tomorrow will be a very important day._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let's see. If I braid my hair like I usually do, then it will be wavy and harder to deal with tomorrow, but if I don't, it will be a big, tangled and poufy mess. What am I going to do?" Tifa was brushing her long hair and trying to figure out a solution to her small, but apparently important problem. "If I braid it, it will be easier to deal with, but still a little difficult. Unless I blow-dry it first. Then it won't dry all twisted. Yeah. That's it. And I can braid after it's dried. I'm a genius."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, you nervous as I am, or am I just a wuss?" Cloud asked Vincent in the room. They were in bed (separate ones) getting ready to rest for the long day in front of them.

"I'm kinda nervous, I'll admit it, but I'm also excited."

"Yeah, me too. I hope I don't screw something up. I probably will."

"Now you are starting to sound like Yuffie."

"What?"

"She keeps thinking she is going to make some mistake."

"Well, it is a possibility."

"If you keep thinking about making mistakes, you have a bigger chance of actually making that mistake. So stop thinking about it and think of what you will do later. After the wedding."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, goodnight Cloud."

"'Night Vince."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~^The Big Day^~

Yuffie sat in her chair next to Tifa as two young women fixed their hair. Tifa's hair was cut shorter to just above the bottom of her ribs. She had said, "I want to see Cloud's face when he finds out. I know he will like it though, and it will be easier to fix." It was true, her hair would be easier to fix. Yuffie was having hair put into a bun type ponytail with a few wisps of hair falling in the back. Two tresses of hair hung at the sides of her face, framing it nicely. Her hair was also curled into complicated curls, to make her look like someone from the Medieval Times. Tifa's hair was the same way. They were to wear the same robes, the same sandals, and believe it or not, different headpieces. Yuffie wore the piece of the ceremonial advancement of power. She was to be made queen, not just princess, but still addressed to as "Lady". The piece was like a crown made of pure silver. The curves on the top were lined with emeralds and jade. It was one of the most prized artifacts of Wutainese culture. Tifa wore a headpiece that was worn for the important women in Wutainese history. Yuffie persuaded the counsel to let Tifa wear it since she did help save the planet, and therefore, helped saved Wutai. They agreed, though Yuffie had to use her whining more than once as an act of persuasion. Her piece was silver as well, and designed like Yuffie's, but instead of jade and emerald, there were opals, pearls, and teardrop sized and shaped crystals. The Wutainese culture believed that silver was the purest metal, and better in value than gold, because it was...well, silver, and gold was more yellow. Water was more of a silver than yellow. And their God, Leviathan, was a water God, and you know what I am getting at.

When their hair was done, they were helped into their robes, carefully so they wouldn't mess up the hair. Then the make-up, though Yuffie persisted, they finally got some eyeliner and mascara on her. She kept on saying they were going to poke her eye out. And after hours of preparation, they were ready. They looked at each other and then at themselves in the many mirrors surrounding them.

"Wow, Yuffie. You look breathtaking!"

"You too Tifa. I'll be surprised if the guys don't pass out while they walk!"

"They walk? Oh, yeah. Wutainese wedding. Never mind."

"Yeah, it is really weird, but that is the custom, and I am going to change some things, so doing this in the way I'm supposed to won't hurt, will it?"

"Nope."

"Misses? We are ready to get you in your places at the alter." An elderly woman said from the doorway.

"OK." They both replied nervously as they started off to the center of town.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, I'm ready. You ready Vincent?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah."

"You nervous?"

"Nah, you?"

"Don't even tell me you aren't because I'm scared shitless!"

"Well, maybe a little."

"So, Barret is my best man, Cid is your best man. Elmyra is Tifa's maid of honor, and Shera is Yuffie's maid of honor? Then we are settled. And we gave them the rings."

"I gave mine to Cid, yes, but I'm not so sure about you."

"What?! I know I did! Don't fuck with me right now! I'm already edgy! I don't think Tifa will like it if I say, "I do" really upset. In fact, I know she won't like it."

"I'm sorry! Geez, calm down. We are getting married, Cloud. Married. Do you want children?"

"Don't say it like that. It sounds like you are asking me if you and I want children. As in, together."

"OK, do you want to have children with Tifa?"

"Yeah, eventually. Maybe 5. I have 5 perfect names for 5 boys. Garrett, Joshua, Nikolus, Orion (pronounced like Oreo, or-ee-on), and Zachary. Aren't they great?"

"What if you get girls?"

"Emilie, Narcissa, Milani, Kira, and Aeris."

"What if there are a little of both?"

"I'll take the best names."

"What if Tifa only wants 3?"

"I'll pick 3 of the best names."

"What if she wants more than 5?"

"I'll think of more names if I need to."

"What if..." Vincent was cut off.  
"No more 'what ifs. There are just too many. If it is going to be this complicated, then no, I don't want kids." Vincent just smirked.

"It wasn't funny, Valentine."

"Yes, it was, and it was also helpful in making you get your mind off of stressful matters, such as the wedding that we are going to be later to if we don't leave right now."

"Aaah! The wedding! My legs feel like jelly."

"Well, you were fine for a little while."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cloud and Vincent stood a few feet away from each other, facing the crowd with tense smiles. They were handsomely dressed but tried to not look uncomfortable in their robes as the sun's hot rays hit them. The immense crowd consisted of people from Neo-Midgar, Nibelheim, Kalm, Gonganga, Junon, Correl, and other cities. The mayors/presidents/rulers of those cities came to pay respects to a fellow ruler on her wedding day, as it was a tradition held among all leaders.

Tifa and Yuffie stood at the far end of the aisle, where the pale green carpet started. They were arm in arm with their substitutes; Tifa with Barret, and Yuffie with Cid. When they were ready, they slowly started to walk towards their future husbands as said in the custom. The women were to walk to the man, just as she was to cook their meals. The time of engagement was the sucking up period. They were followed down the aisle by a few children from the town, dressed in their best formal attire. The girls had flowers in their hair, and the boys had holy beads around their neck and wrists.

While Yuffie walked down the aisle slowly, Vincent was unable to take his eyes off of her and how she walked with great poise, and she was unable to look away from him. And it was the same way for Tifa and Cloud. When Tifa and Yuffie reached their destination points in front of their fiancé, the children happily skipped back to cheerful parents in the crowd, beaming with pride, and Cid and Barret walked professionally to their seats. When a man in a red robe stepped up in front of the couples, the crowed sat in their seats, and the ceremony began.

"Great people of Wutai, and visitors from far borders, we are all presented here at this magnificent moment where two couples are to be joined under the holiness of our great God, Leviathan. Let us honor our God in silent prayer." The man then knelt on his knees as everyone else did to worship Leviathan. Yuffie turned towards Da Chao and bowed to it, and mumbled a few words of prayer. The people who did not follow this religion knelt on their knees and closed their eyes but did not pray. They pretended out of respect, so not to be rude, but did not want to pray to a "false God." After about a minute, everyone rose and sat in their seats once more. The cleric stood where he was, and the soon-to-be-newly-weds stood to where they were as well.

"In this day, we have many guests among us. But it is apparent that there are three men here amongst us that are to, shall I say, introduce several visitors that were exceptionally unforeseen. Gentlemen?" As he ended his speech, Reno rose from the back of the crowd and walked into the aisle where Vincent and Cloud stood.

"Yes, we do have people we would like to introduce. As we state their names, they will...ummm, appear right before your eyes on the aisle and take their places where they belong. By the altar." The crowd looked puzzled. This sounded more like a magic trick, and this was not supposed to be an entertainment show. It was supposed to be serious.

"I would like to introduce to you, Lord Godo Kisaragi and his Lady Kisaragi." Vincent said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Yuffie's eyes got wide, as did the people in the crowd. Yuffie wobbled a little bit, and looked like she was going to faint. Her eyes shined with tears that threatened to fall. And as promised, Lord Godo and his wife appeared, looking very much human. They wore the clothes that the parents of an heir were to wear on her wedding day. They looked at Yuffie proudly and happily, also having tears in their eyes. They walked to Yuffie, and gave her a quick hug, and stood next to her by the aisle. Yuffie was sobbing softly now.

"And I would also like to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Lockheart." Cloud announced clearly. Tifa did the same thing Yuffie did, only Yuffie held her hand to keep Tifa from slipping off into another world. They wore the same clothes as Lord and Lady Kisaragi. They walked up happily to their daughter, happy that she grew up well, even when they weren't there to help her. They too gave her a quick hug, and stood next to her by the aisle.

"I would like to introduce Mr. Ryu, Mr. Yu, Miss Mei, Miss Mai, Miss May, Mr. Li, Mr. Godo Jr., Miss Emma, Miss Katira, Miss Juju, Miss Celei, Mr. Kirin, Mr. Roan, baby Lina, and Miss Yukkie." Reno said. He had a piece of paper and reading glasses on. Some people in the crowd chuckled at this and saw this kind of funny since the list was long like there were a million people related to Yuffie. The rest were still in shock that their deceased leader came back. The children of the Kisaragi's appeared one by one, and Yukkie came last holding Lina. She smiled at Yuffie, and silent tears fell. Yuffie was sobbing harder. It was a good thing that her and Tifa chose waterproof mascara that didn't run because they knew they were going to cry at the end of the wedding, and they didn't want to end up looking bad.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Yuffie. You're getting married. Be happy!" Yukkie said jokingly as she gave her sister a one handed hug.

"Oh, I miss you so much Yukkie!"

"Me too. But I'm here, so be happy!" Yuffie just nodded. Then Reno lifted his list up to his eyes again, and read more names.

"I would like to introduce Miss Aeris Gainsoborough, Mr. Zack...uh...Zack, Mr. Wedge, Mr. Biggs, Miss Jessie, and Master Bugenhagen." All the members of AVALANCHE stood to see their fallen friends appear. Aeris walked past Reno and gave him a little wink.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my promise."

"You better." Aeris and Zack walked to the sides of the aisle, but the rest sat in the crowd with their companions. (Like, Bugenhagen sat with Nanaki, and Biggs, Jessie and Wedge sat with Marlene. Barret was best man, so he was up next to the parents of the brides-to-be.)

"I would now like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Strife, and Mr. and Mrs. Valentine accompanied by their youngest son." Reno said, pulling out another piece of paper. Vincent and Cloud's eyes widened, for they didn't know that their own parents were going to be there.

"Mom? Vick? (Vick is Vinnie's little brother's name.) ...D-Dad?" Vincent stuttered. He looked at his younger brother, and looked down to avoid his gaze. Emotions from his childhood washed over him again, as did the memories, but he managed to keep the tears back.

"Mom. Is that...is that my dad?"

"Yes, honey, that is your father. What are you waiting for, James? Say hello to your son." The vibrant woman gently pushed her husband towards Cloud.

"Son? I'm sorry I wasn't there. I couldn't. I'm so sorry. I was protecting our town. Our home, but I died when lightning struck the plane and we crashed. It was a very cloudy and stormy day, and the pilot was a rooky. I'm so sorry, son."

"It's OK, dad. I understand. But is that why mom..." Cloud trailed off. Mrs. Strife nodded remembering the day of her son's birth. How happy and sad she had been at the same time. Knowing she had a healthy baby boy, but that her husband, her son's father, would not be able to share the joy as well, since he died exactly one month before.

James Strife stood next to his wife, who was talking garrulously with Mrs. Valentine, Mrs. Lockheart, and Mrs. Kisaragi.

"And last but not least, I would like to introduce Miss Yukina." Reno said finally, thrusting the paper and glasses in his pocket, happy to be over with the introductions.

"Mommy, mommy! Guess what! A man who was all glowy tolded me that I could come back and see you get married to my new daddy! But he said it was 'Just this once' so I don't think I'll be coming back...you won't let them take me will you?" Yukina came running, and clung to Yuffie's leg, talking while her small adolescent tears fell. Yuffie leaned over and picked her up, and kissed her forehead followed by a warm bear hug.

"I'll try my best honey, don't you worry. Why don't you go stand by your grandparents? I'm sure they are dying to see you."

"In case you haven't noticed, Yuffie, we are all dead." Yukkie said from behind her. The guests all laughed, snapping out of their shock and into vortex of cheerfulness.

"It was a figure of speech."

"I know. But hey, the people are all laughing with me."

"Now that we have all guests, let us continue with the ceremony. If you would all take your seats." Everyone, except the couples getting married and the best men and maids of honor, sat in their designated chairs. Will the men please take their woman's hand and state their vows?" Cloud/Vincent took Tifa's/Yuffie's hand and looked into their eyes as if peering into their soul.

"I, Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine, vow my eternal love to Tifa Lockheart/Yuffie Kisaragi. I will lay no eyes on any other woman, and will love her no matter how hard people knock us down. Upon this hour, I do promise and give my most solemn word to be eternally bound to Tifa Lockheart/Yuffie Kisaragi." Cloud and Vincent said at the same time, aside from the names. When they finished their vows, the couples' eyes looked at the cleric.

"And will the women recite their vows as well? Only disjointedly as done in ritual?"

"I, Tifa Lockheart, vow that no matter what happens, no matter how tough things become, I will always love you, Cloud Strife. Forever. And sealing my vow I offer my heart, soul, and blood."

"I, Yuffie Kisaragi, vow my everlasting love and self to Vincent Valentine. Even when our paths are covered and we lose our way, we will find it again if we keep trying. And sealing my vow I offer my heart, soul, and blood."

"You may do the 'Joining Ritual' now." The priest said. Cloud and Vincent pulled out silver blades and poked a tiny hole in the center of their palms and handed the blades to their future wives. Yuffie and Tifa took them and did the same.

"May our love be bound as this symbol of unending mutualism." They all said in unison as Vincent and Yuffie mixed their blood together, and Tifa and Cloud mixed theirs. A golden light appeared and disappeared around the joined palms as if it was a seal.

"You may now kiss the bride." The new wedded couples kissed and ran down the aisle and headed off to the reception as the friends and spectators threw cherry blossom petals and rice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the reception

Tifa and Cloud danced together under the soft blue light as Yuffie and Vincent danced under the pale green. Their wedding song, 'I don't wanna miss a thing' by Aerosmith. (Such a sweet song!) The people "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed as the twirled softly in the lights and kissed when the song ended.

As soon as the couples parted, the people rushed to the man or woman they wanted to dance with. After a good many songs, the women all danced with at least on of the grooms, and the men danced with at least one of the brides. When everyone was too tired to dance anymore, the newlyweds sat at their table and talked to their new in-laws.

"So, when I made him go to the school concert, he messed up on purpose because he didn't want to go. It was embarrassing, but I have it all on tape to make him pay for it now. I hid it before I passed away. I'll tell you so that you and I are the only ones who know the whereabouts. If Cloud knew, he'd burn them." Mrs. Strife said.

"I would not!" Cloud protested. "I'd see it first, then burn them."

"Tifa was always adventurous and risk taking. She didn't mind the school plays and concerts. In fact, she did have an incident just like Clouds. She didn't want to go to a play because she didn't have the leading role. We don't have pictures or any proof, but it was pretty funny." Mr. Lockheart reminisced.

"Dad!"

"So, what was Vinnie like when he was little?" Yuffie asked happily as she took a sip of white wine.

"He was adventurous, brave, active, and not interested in violence. He was always a gentleman. I remember a day when I was shopping and took him with me when he was around ten, and a woman was there with her husband. He hit her and she started to cry and tried to run, but he grabbed her by the neck and jerked her back. He was going to suffocate her or something, but Vincent beat up the man. Since he wasn't supposed to be involved with the situation, the police charged him for something that was too stupid to remember. The fine was 2000 gil, but the woman helped pay the fine. Vincent should have been rewarded, but we were in Midgar that day. The law enforcement system was messed up."

"Wow. He doesn't seem to have changed too much." Yuffie giggled.

"Mom, you need not tell her everything about my childhood!" Vincent said a little shyly.

"Nonsense, Vincent. I must know about your past just as you need know mine."

"Well, then. I wasn't going to ask about your past, but that seems to be what everyone is doing, so… Mr. And Mrs. Kisaragi. Can you tell me a little about Yuffie?" Vincent asked.

"Why, we surely can, dear son-in-law!" Mr. Kisaragi said. "Yuffie was always the little lady. She loved dressing in the formal kimonos and going to the tea ceremonies. She changed, though, when her dear twin sister died. It was a very sad and heart wrenching day, but let's not dwell in sad thoughts. This is a day the great Leviathan sent for us to enjoy!"

"Yes, I agree. I like you already, Vincent. I can see why Yuffie has fallen for you." Mrs. Kisaragi said.

"Thank you."

After everyone was full from their meal, it was time for the gifts. Yuffie was the only one not shy of opening gifts from the guests. She was like a little kid who got to open their Christmas presents a day early.

(A/N: Due to the fact that I had to re-write this whole chapter again, I'm just going to list what the AVALANCHE members gave and some of other things.)

Cid: A plane bigger than the Tiny Bronco, but smaller than the Highwind for each couple. Complete with naming rights and a 'Yuffie area.'

Barret: (Vincent)- a silver claw ("I can relate to what it's like, having only one working arm.").

(Yuffie)- a green headband with sterling silver woven on the edges.

(Cloud)- a sword like Sephiroth's, only a little shorter, and stronger.

(Tifa)- a glove that was so comfortable that you couldn't even feel it on almost. It was strong enough to knock a million elephants on their asses, and had spikes on the knuckles that released a poison when made contact. The poison was refillable.

Nanaki: Traditional clothes of the people in Cosmo Canyon. Given only to those that proved themselves worthy of honor. Tifa and Yuffie got dresses; Cloud and Vincent got a shirt and pants, all made of sacrificial animal skin and beads.

Cait Sith: A Gold Ticket for each person. Since everyone's Gold Ticket just sort of 'vanished.'

Aeris: The blessing of health and individual talent for all children. And the hint that someone was to have a honeymoon baby.

Marlene: A drawn picture of herself.

Chaos: (Vincent and Yuffie): The gift of their children not having his beast in them.

(Tifa and Cloud): Absolutely nothing. ("Why should I? I'm not attached to either of them.")

Yuffie & Vincent and Tifa & Cloud: Exchanging honors of being their children's Godparents.

When the party ended, the gifts were all opened, and everyone was tired and ready to go home, Yuffie and Vincent left for their honeymoon in the Gold Saucer and Tifa and Cloud went to their honeymoon in Costa del Sol… on their new planes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was a long chapter, but I guess that is expected for the amount of time I am taking on this fic. I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault! I got this new laptop, though, so I can probably write more. And I probably will because you know. When you get something new, you use it as much as you can for about a month, and then you start not using it as much. But I think I'll be writing a lot more. Hope you enjoy, and the rest of the fic has been written, so don't worry. Just review and the next chapters will come out sooner.

Ruri-sugar


	22. Honeymoon time!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: The closest thing to a lemon you can get me to, and no, it isn't explicit. It is very vague, in fact. Sorry to disappoint some of you.

My Eyes Can't Lie… 

"I am so happy, Vinnie! Nothing could make me happier!" Yuffie said happily as she twirled and flopped on the bed on the Ghost Hotel. It was the honeymoon suite, of course.

"Are you sure about that last one?"

"What do you know that could make me happier? I feel like I'm in heaven." Yuffie got up and started dressing into more comfortable and casual attire.

"Do you think you are the one who will have the honeymoon baby or Tifa?" Vincent asked, while hugging his new wife.

"Vinnie? Do you think we are ready? That we will be ready? You do remember that my first born… our first born will be denied the happiness of sight." Yuffie turned and looked at him as he started changing his clothes as well.

"Well, I think we will since we just took care of Yukina. And I hope you remember that our children, all of our children, will be given the gift of not having my monster living in their body."

"But we apparently didn't do a good job." Yuffie said thinking back.

"That wasn't our fault, and we couldn't control that. It was out of our hands."

"I know, but I can't help but feel responsible. But this is also different. This isn't going to be a six year old. This is going to be a baby. And I'll be giving birth."

"You seemed pretty fine with it before when you almost had a child."

"I couldn't control that. I was going to have it whether I wanted it or not."

"But…"

"Not counting abortion. That wasn't even an option."

"Okay, but were you prepared?"

"I guess you don't know unless you actually have the baby, but I think I was."

"Then please bless me with a son."

"Vinnie, you know I would do anything for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too! But… did you say son? What if it's a girl?"

"Then I will thank you for blessing my cursed soul with a daughter."

"You are so cute when you use formal language!"

"Shall we enjoy the evening with the honeymoon festivities?" Vincent offered his arm.

"Hehehe! Yes, we shall!" She took his arm and walked out into the halls of the hotel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, Cloud! Be careful! This is our first time!"

"I know it is our first time! But if you aren't rough the first few times, it is just going to be hard all the time!

"You make that sound mandatory!"

"It is! And plus, I'm a man."

"Get a grip! It is just a plane!"

"No, it is our plane! We have to get used to all of the controls or we will never get the hang of it."

"Fine. If I die, I will never forgive you!"

"But! The vows!"

"I know, I'm just kidding. But you better not kill me!"

"I would never kill such a treasure!"

"I love you, Cloud!"

"I love you too!"

"So, what are we going to do at Costa del Sol first?"

"Rent that one house that is for sale. We have enough gil to rent it for a few days. We can go to the beach, or go in the Jacuzzi, or eat at a nice restaurant, or…"

"Okay, enough suggestions! That is more than enough."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I am kind of hungry. All of that wedding stuff makes me hungry."

"But we just ate!"

"Okay. If you aren't hungry, then it really isn't the same anyways."

"I was thinking more in the lines of the Jacuzzi. It is nice in there, and bubbly."

"Umm… Tifa?"

"And if it gets bubbly enough, we won't have to wear anything."

"Tifa! In a public Jacuzzi!?"

"No! We can pay a little extra and have it all to ourselves."

"You are acting kind of kinky…"

"Do you not like it?" Cloud was so busy with the controls that he hadn't noticed that Tifa had changed into a very nice, though very revealing, bikini.

"No, I didn't say anything about not liking it! I love it!" He said quickly.

"Okay, well you just get changed, and I'll take care of the flying."

"Whatever you say, love!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yay! Talk about lucky! I haven't lost a race yet!" Yuffie said happily as she put her winnings of 200 GP in her bag.

"Yes, lucky. It would be an even more joyous occasion if we both could experience your luck." Vincent said as he looked at his own bag, which had very few GP in it.

"Oh, you will experience your own luck in a few hours time." Yuffie winked at him.

"You are too cute, my dearest."

"You are too perfect, my Vinnie."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tifa, that said landing pilot, not auto pilot!"

"So I pushed the wrong button. We aren't dead, are we?"

"No, I guess not. And we are in Costa del Sol now. Or close enough to it."

"See? I did something good."

"I guess so."

"Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"I want a baby."

"That's nice, dear. Maybe for your birthd—huh?" Cloud asked as he just understood what she was saying.

"I want a baby." She repeated.

"A baby… I don't know. Do you think we were the ones who were supposed to have the honeymoon baby?"

"I don't know, but I want a baby. And I think I am ready now."

"Well… we do already have a house in Nibelheim…"

"And you can work there as the weapon seller and I can be the mountain tour guide."

"But you can't do that when you get into the later stages of pregnancy."

"No, but I could do other things. Like… selling materia or something."

"Or I could just own the weapon store, and make enough money for the both of us."

"That too."

"I guess. But we will have to study about babies and stuff too."

"We can do that during the first few months."

"You seem to have this pretty planned out."

"Well, I did have time to think…"

"Since when?"

"Since you proposed."

"You wanted a baby since that long ago?"

"Well, no, but I was thinking about it. And I knew I would feel when the time was right, and I have that feeling right now."

"If you feel ready and comfortable, then I would me more than happy as your husband to help you carry a child. Our child."

"Thank you, Cloud. You know I love you."

"I know, and it is a mutual feeling."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vinnie, I'm getting kind of tired. Can we go back to the room?" Yuffie asked, hugging Vincent as he won again from the newly placed slot machines.

"Of course. Let's go."

"You know, I always thought of us being married as just a dream. An unreachable fantasy. But here we are, and it seems too good to be true."

"You've done so much, you deserve your dreams to become a reality."

"You complete me in more ways than one."

"I love you, Yuffie."

"I love you too, Vinnie. You know, I think we have said that more today than any other time."

"Yeah, well. It is our honeymoon. It is expected."

They walked into their room, and Yuffie dressed into a black, lacy negligee complete with black ribbons here and there. Vincent in black silk boxers.

"I have dreamed of this for a long time." Vincent said.

"You deserve for your dreams to become a reality." Yuffie re-quoted.

"And you do just that."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tifa and Cloud negotiated the renting agreements and rules with the man, and nearly ran to the door of their new place. They locked the door, and went strait into the room. Their clothes and things were already there. Tifa dressed in a white, silk, sheer chemise, and Cloud in white silk boxers.

"I always wanted you to be the one, Cloud. I stayed pure just for you."

"And I you, Tifa. I always fantasized about this moment."

The crawled under the sheets and were soon oblivious to the world around them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vinnie… I think I visited heaven… and was kicked out after a taste of its wonders."

"That was great. Simply wonderful. I can't describe the feeling. I felt so breathtaking, and it was as if it was only you and me in the world. In our world."

"And I can just imagine the little spermies making a baby inside of me." Yuffie and Vincent laughed. After a few minutes, he looked at her seriously, both of them still lying in bed.

"Thank you, Yuffie. For being so good to me, and giving me a child." Vincent said.

"It is my pleasure, Vinnie. This baby will be ours. Part of you and part of me will be in this baby. It will truly be ours. And no one else's. And this baby is made of love, and will be raised with care. I will be proud to be its mother, and your wife."

"You make me so happy. It pleases me to hear you say that." Vincent kissed Yuffie's forehead, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cloud, I… I feel so happy. So content. I wish this moment could last forever."

"Me too. Think of it. Our future. Our soon to be baby. As much as this moment is great, the future is also great. I can't wait for all of that either."

"I know. I love everything right now. I love how things are so perfect."

"And things will only get better."

They held each other and fell asleep holding each other as if the world still didn't exist around them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short, I know. But it is the last chapter not including the epilogue! How was it? Please review! I hope you liked this fic! It's the longest I ever wrote!

Ruri-sugar


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

My Eyes Can't Lie… 

~ Epilogue ~

It was about nine months since that time, and Yuffie and Tifa were both in a hospital about to give birth. Aeris wanted their first born to have the same birthdays.

Tifa was in Nibelheim Memorial Hospital with Cloud, and Yuffie was at Wutai Coastal Hospital with Vincent. Both men very excited, worried, and awaiting the death threats from their wives.

* Nibelheim *

"Oh, Cloud! It hurts! Please make it stop!" Tifa screamed for the hundredth time, squeezing Cloud's hand with the pain. Cloud stood comforting his wife, wishing now that he had a metal arm like Vincent.

"I can't make it stop, but just think about the baby. It will be worth it. He or she will be so beautiful, and after you give birth, all the pain will go away and all you will have to look forward to is the joy of having a child who will love you and call you 'mommy' and give you clay handprints from school on Mother's Day." Cloud said through gritted teeth.

"Can't it just pop out right now?" Tifa said as the pain didn't stop.

"It is time to start. When I say push, you need to push. If for any reason I tell you to stop, you must stop. If you don't, and it is an emergency, you could harm the baby." The doctor said.

"Okay. Let's just get on with it! I want the pain to stop!" Tifa screamed.

"So do I!" Cloud said gritting his teeth harder. His reddened hand had a lot of nail prints, it looked like a pin cushion… with really big needles.

"Okay. Push!"

* Wutai *

"Vinnie! Make them give me sedatives and painkillers! I can't take this pain anymore!" Yuffie was closing her eyes tightly and crying. She was clutching onto Vincent's human hand. He did it out of respect, since she had to give birth, he could bear a little pain.

"Hush. Just breathe like they said in Lamaze class. And you can't have any drugs, it is against your code as Lady. You know that this is a test of strength, and you have never failed a test like this before. So don't start now. You will make it." Vincent said, wiping her head with a soft cloth.

"But it hurts! I don't want any more babies! I'm going to kill you if you don't make them stop this pain right now!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do! You have no idea what this feels like!"

"That is a good thing. You do have a bigger hole than I…"

"Vinnie! Just shut up and help me!"

"You are just making the pain worse by worrying and not calming down."

"How can I calm down when I want the pain to stop so bad that I could die?"

"Don't think like that. Just breathe. In and out. You can do it. Think of how happy we will be when we see the baby. It will look just like you."

"Or like you." Yuffie started breathing rhythmically as a nurse who looked like a witch came in.

"It is time for the birthing. You must leave."

"No! Vinnie stays or you are fired and I kill you. It is bad enough you won't give me even a little bit of painkillers!" Yuffie screamed at the woman.

"Yuffie, I will go. You will do fine. Just trust in your own abilities and strengths."

"But—but Vinnie!" Yuffie screamed.

"Go now, young man. This is very difficult process. I've broken bones delivering babies before."

"I believe you." Vincent looked at his hand. The blood was rushing back into his fingers.

"It isn't because the women are violent. The women who have the blood of the heir inside their womb let out an aura that can destroy. When the mother feels great pain, the aura tries to protect her by destroying the cause of her distress. But since it is pain from the birth, the aura gets confused and just destroys something else around the mother."

"I see. Does that mean the people here are in danger?"

"Not too much, but there is always a fraction of danger when the Lady is in the process of delivery."

"I would like it very much if you would just deliver the baby now!" Yuffie said.

"The contractions are close? Yes. It is time."

"I'll wait outside the door, Yuffie. Be strong. And I love you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cloud, the baby looks just like you!" Tifa said as she held her healthy baby boy up for her husband to see. Cloud walked to her and looked at their new son. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like a baby version of Cloud. (A/N: Ahem. Yeah, go figure.)

"What are we going to name him?"

"I was thinking about Orion. I really like that name. Orion James. Don't you think that is just the greatest name in the world?"

"For our son, yes. The best. But I love your name best of all."

"Oh, you are just saying that because you are happy that I'm done squeezing the shit out of your hand."

"Well that is just a little bit of the reason. The other half is because I'm thanking God that I didn't have to give birth. That looks painful."

"You have no idea. But you know, I would do it again."

"You are strong."

"I thought Aeris said someone was going to have a honeymoon baby, though. Not both me and Yuffie."

"Well, I don't  know. We should ask her when we see her again. Which, I am hoping, is not too soon."

"We have our whole lives ahead of us. And it is all including our new and precious baby. I love you!"

"I love you too, Tifa."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sir? Are you Mr. Valentine?"

"Yes. How is Yuffie?"

"She is fine. There were no complications, and she is waiting in the room with your new son and daughter."

"Son _and _daughter?"

"Yes. The great Leviathan has blessed you with twins."

"Twins… no wonder she had a bigger stomach than Tifa."

"You may see her now."

"Thank you."

Vincent walked into the room quietly with a red rose in his hand. He set it on the table next to her, and looked at the two bundles in her arms. One with pink blankets, and one with blue.

"Do you want to see your daughter, or your son first?"

"I don't  know. They are both beautiful."

"See your son. Our deer Yukina is about to cry."

"Yukina? Is that her name?"

"Yes. I just had to give her that name."

"I understand. What of our baby boy?"

"I thought I'd give you the honor as father to name him."

"Well, I don't know. I really can't think of a name."

"Just clear your mind. What is the first male name that comes to mind?"

"Charles."

"Charles?"

"My uncle. He was the man who taught me how to shoot a pin point target with any gun put into my hands."

"Charles, huh? Well, I think that is a great name."

"Really? Well, then I guess your name is going to be Charles, huh?" Vincent lifted his son into the air and then cradled him against his chest. The boy had black hair and gray eyes, having characteristics of both parents, and the girl had brown hair and red eyes, also having characteristics of both parents.

"This is the start of our new lives. As a family. We are complete, and nothing will ever separate us. I'm so happy to be a mother of your children, and your wife."

"And I am happy to be the proud father of your twins that you successfully delivered without painkillers, and the lucky husband who will love you forever."

"I love you, Vinnie!"

"I love you too, Yuffie."

The End

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How was the ending? Please read and review! I hope you liked it! And I know it took forever to complete, but hey. Was it worth it? I don't know. Please review!

Ruri-sugar


End file.
